


You're Mine (HSW & KSS)

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik-Centric, Kidnapping, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Han Seungwoo, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Han Seungwoo is the leader of an underground mafia, and tired of the same begging, helpless victims.Seungsik is an obedient, scared-for-life puppy who has no idea what he did to end up in Seungwoo's basement.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 102
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first proper work and I didnt put a single TW, so here they are now.  
> Really sorry if I hurt anyone, in any way.
> 
> This work includes,  
> -talking about gore  
> -weapons/guns  
> -threatening  
> -sexual activities  
> -mentions of blood   
> -side character deaths   
> -mentions of burying in alive(?)
> 
> If Im missing any, let me know. Thank you so much.

Seungsik's eyes open to darkness, and a tall figure standing with his back faced to him. He first attempts to move his body, which doesn't work. He tried moving his lips, but that didn't really work either.  
So he gave up.

The tall figure slowly turned around and raised a brow in amusement at Seungsik, "Already up, I see."  
Now Seungsik probably was 10 foot deep right now, but he couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him. His perfect proportions, the black tee fitting his abs, biceps perfectly, and his hair pushed back.

Seungwoo was one fine leader after all.

After gathering some energy, Seungsik spoke, "Wh-What am I doing here?"

Seungwoo made a confused face and looked to his right, Seungsik's eyes following,  
Seungsik was not supposed to speak, yet. The drugs probably didn't kick in, or Sejun made a mistake.

Sejun stood there, shrugging his shoulders, "I swear I gave him 2 shots, Hyung."

'Hyung' glared at the boy and looked back at Seungsik, "Keep your mouth shut, and tell me your last wish."

"What-- HOW CAN HE KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT AND TELL HIS LAST WISH TOO?" Hanse yelled from the side, making Seungwoo, who was in the middle of loading his pistol, extremely pissed and roll his eyes,  
"Shut the hell up! First you guys let him wake up, and now you want to run logic on me?!"

Seungsik flinched and closed his eyes at Seungwoo's booming voice in the eerie basement.

He opened one eye to look at Seungwoo, who finished loading his gun and took a moment to gather himself. He closed his eyes, breathed in, then out and opened them back again.

He leaned in closer towards Seungsik's face, making Seungsik shudder. Goosebumps rising on his arms and a shiver slide down his back.  
"Last wish, pretty boy?"  
Seungwoo loved to enjoy his victims pleads and screams.  
The begs to not kill them, the pleads to let them flee.  
The cries to have mercy on them.  
But Seungsik had yet done nothing. His big eyes stared wharever Seungwoo did, and he didn't ask anything.

Meanwhile Seungsik was panicking inside his own little head.  
'What did I do to be here?'  
'Have I ever seen him?'  
'If he kills me, what will Mom do?'  
'Am I even ready to die yet?'

"Hey." Seungwoo said and Seungsik looked at him with less-blank eyes now, mouth a little open with confusion and fear.

"Close your mouth."  
Seungwoo said and Seungsik obeyed right away, closing his red lips after running his tongue over them once.  
Seungwoo's eyes looked at Seungsik's lips and stayed for a moment before looking back up into his eyes, making Seungsik shiver again.

'Now thats a reaction.' Thought Seungwoo.

"Are you excited to die or what?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik shook his head 'no'.  
Seungwoo ran the pistol from Seungsik's cheeks to his chin, making his breath hitch,  
"Then what is it, baby?" He asked.  
Seungsik had never been called that, and he had never thought he'd be called BABY by a handsome, tall guy, about to kill him.

"I-I don't kn-know." He muttered out and Seungwoo moved back to his original height.  
Chan and Hanse exchanged glances at each other, "Hyung?" They asked and Seungwoo bit his lip, pulling on it for a second then letting go, "Yeah?" He answered, finally out of the Seungsik trance.

"Kill him, already....?????" Sejun said with visible confusion in his eyes.

Seungsik's heart raced, when did he ever go wrong. He was just a cashier at a cafe with a bright smile and optimism like no other. Why the hell is he even here?

Summer just started, all Seungsik wanted was to earn money, live, smile, be HAPPY.  
SO why is he sitting restrained to a chair, in front of a man with a six pack wiping the sweat on his face off with the bottom of his shirt???

Seungwoo lets go of the shirt and chuckles at Seungsik, whose eyes were locked on Seungwoo's abs, even when he let go of the shirt.  
I mean its not his fault. Seungwoo had a strong six pack, and in the hot temperature of the room, the sweat made them look even more hardcore.

"Like what you see?" Seungwoo was openly flirting with the poor boy and Seungsik didn't reply.  
So Seungwoo slammed his hands against the armrest of Seungsik's chair, "Answer me."

Seungsik's eyes opened wide, and he gulped down fear in his throat, "I-I guess?"  
"Yes or No."  
"...."  
"Dont have me ask again and again, pretty boy."  
"Yes."

Whether Seungsik said that out of fear of what might come if he said no or if he actually liked the view.....is unsure.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo flirts like never before, while Seungsik awaits his death. (Yay)

Seungwoo had a smirk plastered to his face, meanwhile Sejun and Hanse were PURE confusion at the moment.  
Sejun elbowed Hanse, "Call Subin...?"  
"The heck is he gonna do? Manage Boss? You mean 'THE Boss'?"  
Sejun's pupils shook, "Maybe. WE aren't going anywhere with this." He said pointing to his chest and then jabbing the same finger into Hanse's chest.

"Aren't you having fun observing this?" Hanse asked and Sejun pondered for a moment before pursing his lips, his dimple appearing.  
"I don't.....mind."  
Hanse giggled almost inaudibly and they continued to enjoy the sight of Seungwoo blatanly flirting with his victim.

Sejun and Hanse weren't newbies. They've been by Seungwoo's side for years. They had never seen such a sight and they were absolutely confused and shocked at the same time.  
Seungwoo was a ruthless, emotionless and handsome killer.  
Did I mention hot?  
And tall?  
And well-built?  
And definitely handsome.

Every victim he ever got, he didn't wait to kill. He had his fun and let them die. But Seungsik itruiged him for some reason. His puppy-like eyes, red plump lips and blonde hair, he was cute.  
But this wasn't Seungwoo's first time seeing a cute guy. He had seen loads of those at the gay bars when he went there for missions.  
Petite cute boys, with slim waists and tiny hands.

He didnt knew what it was, but he enjoyed it.

"Look down." Seungwoo said and Seungsik obeyed, eyes dropping straight to the floor right away.  
It seemed as if the smirk was literally glued to his face,  
"Good boy." He whispered in Seungsik's ear, making Seungsik shudder and close his eyes, trying to catch his breath.  
"Keep obeying me and we will have NO troubles at all~"

Seungsik licked his lips, "No trouble....at ALL?" he asked innocently and Seungwoo held back his laugh, biting his lip.  
However, he had to keep himself dominant so he changed his expression to a hard one and ordered, "Look up at me." Which the boy obeyed diligently,  
"No"  
"Trouble"  
"At"  
"All"

Seungsik kept his eyes on Seungwoo, waiting for Seungwoo's next order,  
"Lick your lips."  
Seungsik blinked, head a little bit confused but obeyed anyways, his tongue ran over his lips, after which he pulled in his bottom lip, nibbling on it a little and letting go.  
This whole time, Seungwoo's eyes didnt let go of Seungsik's lips for even a second.

But Seungwoo was a crazy bastard, he enjoyed making his victims crazy before they died, so in a matter of seconds (or second, who knows.) He pulled out the pistol and placed it on Seungsik's forehead in the middle of his eyebrows.

The action made Seungsik's eyes wide into the size of saucers, and then he closed then tightly, prepared for whatever came next.  
But next came nothing, except Seungwoo's extremely perfect face near his, and a "Boo"

Hanse and Sejun were scared but had enough of it, so Hanse started,  
"Hyung, stop it. Finish him already."  
Seungwoo stood back up and gave a stern glare to Hanse,  
"Dont you dare tell me what to do."

"Plus, he is too cute to die."

Sejun choked on his spit, coughing endlessly as Hanse patted his back, definitely just as shocked but atleast not choking on his own spit.  
Seungsik blushed a shade of crimson red, his ears burning and Seungwoo grinned smugly,  
"You like being called cute, baby?"  
He said while gently cupping Seungsik's face.

Now again, Seungsik was scared to hell, he was terrified. He had no idea what to do except to obey and please the hot devil standing in front of him, so he can live and feed his family.  
So he nodded his head yes,  
"Mouth. Use it." Seungwoo said, a little bit stern and Seungsik answered, "Y-Yeah."

Seungwoo had never been this occupied by a man before, let alone his victim. He has had some of the most beautiful and hot ladies in front of him, with long luscious locks and pretty brown eyes, sleek cheekbones and manicured nails.  
But Seungsik had him almost wrapped around his finger. The obedience, the innocence and he found him so attractive, his blonde hair had now scattered, and his skin glowed under the hanging light of their basement, his lips were so pink and soft, Seungwoo wanted to touch them and see if they felt like a rose as much as they looked like one.

His eyes were so mesmerizing, enough to make the young mafia boss want to look into them forever, and his voice was so soft and charming, like an angel's.

But something felt wrong to Seungwoo.  
"Ah! Youre wearing too much." Seungwoo said and unrestrained Seungsik's arms for a minute only to take off the Black blazer he wore, and restrained them behind the chair back again.  
Why Seungsik didn't dare do a thing was because Seungwoo's face was so close, and so handsome, his heart literally froze and he had no idea what to do with himself.

His blazer was off, which felt good because it was damn hot in here, but it felt weird too. Not bad, just weird.  
Because Seungwoo had his eyes fixed on Seungsik's body now. Which made Seungsik's head droop in shame.  
The revealed collarbones, the white tank top barely did any effort to hide his chest, and his abs, which were definitely nothing like Seungwoo's beast-like six pack.

Seungwoo licked and bit his lip, gulping down some more flirtatious comments and just smirked,  
"I thought you were only cute, obedient and innocent--"  
Seungsik looked at Seungwoo confusedly,  
"Did I tell you to look up? Keep looking down."  
With his face still down, Seungsik felt Seungwoo say in a low voice,  
"Turns out, you're sexy too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this! ;3 comments are much much appreciated


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subin made a mistake but Seungsik is Seungwoo's property now.

Riing Riiing

The main telephone rang, and Seungwoo looked at Sejun as to signal him to pick it up, all the while his eyes checking Seungsik out.

Sejun picked up the old and cliche telephone, which was Subin's idea honestly, otherwise that shit didnt deserve to be in their basement. He placed it against his ear and his eyes blew wide, "What are you talking abouuuuut, Subinnie!" He said and Seungwoo raised a brow, slightly annoyed and slightly disturbed.

He walked towards the table with the telephone on it and snatched it from Sejun's ear,  
"Whats wrong, Subin."

From the other side of the phone, he heard Subin swallow a little and speak,  
"Ah...Hyung. Actually I made a mistake."

Subin was the kind of person who almost never made mistakes, so it just struck Seungwoo that he made one. Nevertheless, he waited for Subin to finish.

"There are 2 Kang's who live side by side....and I chose the wrong house number." He ended with a guilty cough.  
Seungwoo felt enraged. He glanced back at Seungsik who still had his head dropped.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seungwoo said through gritted teeth,

"Dont show me your damn face ever again." He said and picked up the telephone, throwing it against the wall, making it shatter into a thousand pieces right then and there. Seungsik flinched and shut his eyes tightly, the sound affected him too much and he felt his eyes water.  
He couldnt cry.  
He couldnt fall weak.  
Atleast he couldnt die while crying.

But the tears fell anyway.

Seungwoo's eyes went a little wide, for once he felt a little surprise. He felt something pang in his chest, like someone just hit it like a drum. The tears were so damn cute to him. He carried his feet back in front of Seungsik.

Hanse rolled his eyes in the corner, "Here we go again."  
Sejun had already explained to him what happened and he nodded to Sejun, about how Seungsik definitely didnt look like a bad guy and his sixth sense literally told him he was innocent.

"Look up, baby." Seungwoo said and Seungsik sniffled, before gazing up. His glassy eyes under the light, the light skin and tear-stained cheeks. His wet eyelashes and little hiccups made Seungwoo unintentionally think how he would look like if Seungwoo was above him, dominating him, would he cry like this? Would he make such a cute face? Or will it be cuter with pleasure?

"Just adorable." Seungwoo thought and smirked, he knew he couldnt let Seungsik go. What if ran away? What then?  
Keeping him would be so much hassle, but did he have any other choice?  
He had never felt like this before. He had to make Seungsik his, and his only.

"You know what I just got told on the phone?"  
Seungsik shook his head, mumbling a small "no"  
Seungwoo smirked wider, "That we got the wrong person, oops."  
Seungsik's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes went blank, "Wh-What?"  
"Your neighbours are Kang, too, right? We had trouble with THEIR son. Not you." Seungwoo said, shrugging his shoulders as if its nothing.

"So I can go?" He said with his eyes twinkling with hope and Seungwoo wanted to let him go but...like I said before, he is a crazy bastard. He is gonna have Seungsik and he is gonna imprint himself on the boy until no one can even come close to him anymore.

"No. Who the hell said that?" He leaned down to Seungsik and grabbed his face with the point of his index finger and gave a light kiss on Seungsik's cheekbone, which let out a gasp from Seungsik's mouth and confusion, as well as disappointment flush on his face.

"You're too hot to let go of." Seungwoo said and walked away to Hanse, "Get the car ready. We are going to HQ."

"With the boy?"  
"With the **frickin** boy."

"Hyung, what theeeee hell." Sejun said, pacing around the room. A very confused Seungsik sat on the bed, his mind was blank and his soul had left his body.  
He wanted to see his mom and he wanted to cry again, what is going on with his life.

"Seriously, Hyung? Se-RE-IOUSLY?" Hanse screeched and Seungwoo rolled his eyes, "Cant you guys see how cute he is?"  
"HYUNG, You have seen like, 69 cute boys in your whole life and dont let me count the ones you've shot RIGHT AWAY."

"But he is CUTE."  
"HOW does that even come as an excuse to kidnap him?"  
"Listen, get the fuck out of my room. Both of you."

Sejun moved from the corner of the room, "No DAMN WAY!"  
Seungwoo glared at him, "You will disobey me?"  
"Shur the frickity frackity frook troom troom up, boss. You're gonna devour the poor, innocent boy!"  
Seungwoo made a disgusted face, "Do I look like a guy who'd do that?"  
"Yes!" Hanse and Sejun said in unison and Seungwo crossed his arms, "Fine. Stay in the room. Enjoy the view." He said with a wink and went to sit beside Seungsik.

"Heya, babe." He said and Seungsik didn't look at him, because he was staring into space, thinking about his life, about donuts and pizzas and puppies and whatnot just to cheer himself up.  
Yes. He wanted to cheer himself up in THIS situation.

Seungwoo leaned in closer, "What's wrong?"  
 _"The fact that I'm innocent and still here. How will my family eat? What the hell am I gonna do? Im so worried."_

"Answer me." Seungwoo ordered and Seungsik trembled a little, "I'm scared. I wanna go home." He said and Seungwoo knitted his eyebrows together, placing an arm around Seungsik's waist and pulling him closer,  
"What are you scared of?"  
Seungsik bit his bottom lip, pulling on it until it turned red, which made Seungwoo groan inwardly, "this boys knows how to flick all my switches on without even trying"

"The guns. The people. The place. The future." He blabbered and Seungwoo had his gaze fixated within Seungsik's eyes.  
"I can put away the guns for you, huh?"  
Seungsik blinked,  
"Would you like that?"  
Seungsik wanted to go home, but he definitely came wrong onto Seungwoo.  
He definitely regretted that.

What came over him, he doesnt know but he nodded.  
"Dont worry about the future, I can tell you one good news about it."  
Seungsik grew eager to know, maybe Seungwoo planned to let him go, or maybe he could go to his family,  
"Yeah? Tell me--" Seungwoo opened his mouth to speak, but his voice got stuck in his throat when Seungsik looked at him with glassed eyes and said, "Please." In a whiny voice.

Seungwoo felt his ears go hot but he didn't make a single move to hide them, he cleared his throat and from the hand that was on Seungsik's waist, he pulled his body closer, his chest almost touching his own, their faces close.  
Seungsik's cheek reddened, "The good thing is....that I'm gonna be there in your future." He said with a chuckle at the end.

Seungsik wanted to rip his hair out, cry, scream and break someone (or Seungwoo's) face right now.  
He lets go of Seungsik's waist and walks away to Sejun and Hanse who stood traumitized against the door, scared to their lives because:  
1) Seungwoo chuckled.  
2) He grabbed Seungsik's waist  
3) He looks smitten.

They wanted to call Subin and ask for help, they were confused as hell right now but they were suddenly interrupted as the door burst open and Byungchan stood there,  
"SEUNGWOO HYUNG DID WHAT"  
Seungwoo folded the sleeves of his black dress shirt up to his elbows, while taking clothes out of the closet for Seungsik, "I brought a victim home."  
"ALIVE?"  
"Yep."

"Hyung, are you okay?" Byungchan asked, grabbing Seungwoo's shoulders and looking into his eyes, to which Seungwoo only pointed at Seungsik, who sat with his eyes wide, heart racing.  
"Look at him. He is so cute."  
"So?" He glanced at Sejun and Hanse, and they sat with their knees against their chests,  
"And he is so hot."  
"SO?"

"So Im the boss. Not you guys."  
"Hyung, that doesnt even make sense. And honestly from which angle is he cute or ho--" Byungchan didnt complete his sentence, or _couldn't_ complete his sentence because Seungwoo had his large palm wrapped around Byungchan's throat and was ready to choke him to death, his nostrils flared which was never a good sign, the boys immediately got up and ran to Byungchan, freeing him from Seungwoo's grasp and pulling him away to throw him out the room.

Seungwoo stood there, glaring and breathing heavily, while Seungsik had moved back all the way to the headboard, scared for his damn life.  
"Any of you dares say anything I dont like about the boy, I'll fucking slice you."  
Sejun and Hanse nodded and stood back to where they were standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this!<3


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejun and Hanse leave Seungwoo and Seungsik alone.

  
Subin and Byungchan sneaked into the room beside the one Seungwoo, Seungsik, Hanse and Sejun were in.   
Sejun's pocket vibrated with a text and he pulled it out to see who it was from, before glancing at the washroom door to make sure Seungwoo was safe and sound in the washroom, (basically Sejun was safe and sound without Seungwoo around)

The sound of the shower was running so Sejun unlocked his phone and checked it was Subin, he chuckled mischievously and looked at Hanse, "He says they're in the room beside us." He half-whispered to Hanse who smiled just as mischievously, "Really?"  
"Tell him to report to Boss that Seungwoo has gone cray-cray."   
Seungsik sat with his back against the headboard, making himself as small as possible to avoid any problems. He felt like if he said one thing, he'd be dead the next second.  
Basically he had no idea about the situation.

Meanwhile, Hanse giggled, "Let's go, Let's go. We will have a talk with Boss, too."   
They both nodded and got up, Hanse's hand was just on the doorknob when they stopped in their tracks and looked at Seungsik at the same time, "What about him?" Sejun asked, worriedly and Hanse bit the inner corner of his cheek, "He'll be fine."  
Hanse looked at Seungsik and advised him, "If he touches you anywhere bad bad or tries anything bad bad, scream 'UMBRELLA' right away."

Seungsik nodded, barely understanding what they meant by bad bad, he thought they meant guns and knives and ropes...  
Sejun pointed a finger at Seungsik, "Whether you like it or not, scream 'Umbrella'." And as he said that, the sound of the shower stopped and Hanse and Sejun hurried out of the door, closing it behind them.  
A few minutes of Seungsik alone sitting and wondering about how to escape from this hell hole where he could be shot any moment passed by but he didn't come across any idea.   
The door of the washroom opened and stepped out Seungwoo with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked around the room, getting to his clothes which hung on a hanger at the back of his door, and quickly changed into the white tee and grey sweatpants.  
He noticed the very obvious silent room and disappearance of 2 little kids but decided to ask Seungsik about it in a while.  
Seungsik didn't seem to notice him coming out of the shower due to his daze, so Seungwoo dried his hair a little and sat on the corner of the bed, the bed screeching a little, finally snapping Seungsik out of his daze.

"Where did those two go?"  
Seungsik blinked and looked around the room, "I don't know." His lips were apart and he was trying his best to not sound like a baby.  
Seungwoo raised a brow a little suspiciously but thought to let go of it, he got up suddenly as if he just remembered something and opened the drawer from the bedside table, pulling out a revolver and a pistol.  
Seungsik's eyes followed his movements and he realized, 'he is taking the weapons out to kill me'

Seungwoo sat in front of his closet next, pulling out numerous pistols and guns, even from the cabinets.  
Seungsik gulped and looked at the bed, 'death on a bed...its better than a chair i guess?'  
'And a hot guy killing me....no Seungsik this isn't the time to notice his hotness.'

Seungwoo made a pile of guns in front of Seungsik on the bed, as if putting them on display, "Alright. You didn't like them, I'm putting them all away and outside. Sounds good?"  
Seungsik's eyebrows raised, "U-Uh what?"  
Seungwoo chuckled a little and carried all the guns away and outside, coming back a while later with a light smile on his face and Seungsik noticed that he had a dimple on his right cheek, which made him even more handsome than before.

  
"So you're Kang....Seungsik?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik nodded, humming in response, "Use your voice to answer." And Seungsik bit his lip out of habit, "Yes, I am."  
"Seungsik." Seungwoo said to get a little hang of it, maybe he liked to order people around, maybe he liked seeing Seungsik bite his lip out of fear and confusion.

Seungwoo sat across Seungsik with his leg crossed while Seungsik had his knees against his chest, his blonde hair under the golden light of the room, Seungwoo sat and stared at Seungsik. From his hair to the tip of his nose, his brown eyes, long and dark eyelashes, the light pink sweatshirt that Seungwoo lent him was a little larger on him, his frame being a little smaller than Seungwoo only.  
Yet the sweater fell to his fingertips, and his skin was smooth, the pink soft lips and his voice had a very soothing touch to it.

Why Seungwoo, the heartless mafia boss felt attracted to him, he still didn't know for sure, but he inched closer to Seungsik, who was growing hot under Seungwoo's eyes,  
"You're so pretty." Seungwoo blurted out and he felt a little weird in his head, for suddenly complimenting him, he wasn't really one to compliment others.  
"Yes." Seungsik answered because he felt afraid of Seungwoo, everytime he answered with silence, Seungwoo ordered with his dominating voice for Seungsik to use his voice, so he realized he'd say Yes this time himself.  
"Yes? Its, 'Thank You' baby." Seungwoo said and if Seungsik could go redder, he did. His chest and ears were a little red, too by now. 

Seungsik shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is. He was a man himself, he should probably kick Seungwoo and run for his life but unfortunately an image of all the weapons flashed before his eyes and he remembered this place had no escape.  
So Seungsik thought about maybe using his face, since this man seemed to like his face a lot. He tried his best doe eyes, and lightly pouted his lips, "Won't you ever let me go from this place?"  
Seungwoo leaned on his elbow, shifting his position, "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I wanna go home."  
"Why, though?"  
"Because mom will worry, and who will feed them if I dont earn money."  
He said. He felt a little exposed for telling such a personal matter, but whatever melted Seungwoo's heart,  
"So you earn for them?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik nodded.  
"I can do something about that. Don't worry."

Seungsik shook his head, changing his position as well, getting a little closer to Seungwoo with bigger eyes this time, "I just wanna go home."  
Seungwoo furrowed his eyebrows, and pushed Seungsik against the headboard of the bed, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, clutching them in his left hand.  
He placed his free hand on the hem of Seungsik's shorts and smirked, "I am not letting you go, anywhere."

Seungsik gulped, his adam apple bobbing, ' _why is this man so persistent?''_  
"What do you want from me?" Seungsik whined and Seungwoo liked that Seungsik was finally speaking to him,  
"I dont want **something** from you. I want **you**."  
He brought his face closer to Seungsik, brushing his lips against Seungsik's ear to whisper, "I want all of you."  
' _The hell is that even supposed to mean'_

Seungwoo's lips might have stayed there longer and his hand might or might not have been placed on Seungsik's cold back, which jolted Seungsik and Sejun's words rang in his ears  
' _Whether I like it or not....'_

He realized screaming Umbrella was risky because what if no one came? Seungwoo would question, he won't answer, Seungwoo would get mad, Seungwoo woul kill him. End of the story.  
However, thankfully, the door opened and stepped inside 5 men, 2 of which Seungsik recognized.  
They ran inside and Hanse and another guy ran to Seungsik, while Sejun and the other 2 pushed Seungwoo off of him,  
"Hyung you're gone crazy!" 

Seungwoo laid on the bed, confused, he pushed both of them off, "Subin?" He looked at the one beside Hanse, with Seungsik, Hanse was asking Seungsik questions all the while,  
"He touched you where?"  
"You okay?"  
"Did he kiss you anywhere?"  
"He dirty dirty"

"Hanse shut the hell up."   
"You, shut up Byungchan." Now Seungsik knows the name of the tall guy who almost got choked by Seungwoo earlier.  
"Hyung." Subin narrowed his eyes at Seungwoo,  
"I think I told you not to show me your face again."  
"Yeah like the 100th time. It doesnt affect me anymore."

Then Seungwoo's face snapped towards Byungchan, "And I think I choked you to death?" Byungchan made a proud face with a pout, "You thought."

That's how it went for them, Seungwoo got angry, said something, they rebelled and came back,  
"Also, bad news for Seungsik, good news for Seungwoo."  
Seungwoo sat upright on his elbows, grinning smugly, looking at Subin who spoke further,   
"Seungsik is going to stay here."  
The color drained from Seungsik's face and he clenched the sheets in his fists, "But my-my family?"

Sejun came from behind Seungwoo and said, "Oh! We are gonna give them enough money, and we will make sure they don't report to the police as well. You can relax."  
Seungsik had one (1) reason to escape and these idiots handled that too,  
"Boss loves me, I knew this would happen." Seungwoo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your comment is much appreciated. The comment from my last chapter motivated me to write this so i hope you like it. ♡


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsik spends his first day watching cartoons and being a good boy.

  
The next morning came dreadfully for Seungsik, he felt like his life got turn upside down. How could these people just expect him to be okay and happy in this situation.  
He sat up in the bed, the sweater falling down his shoulder, which he quickly pulled up, ' _no exposing skin'_ he thought to himself.

A sleepy groan from beside him shook him and he realized he didnt remember when he actually fell asleep, all he knows is the younger 'Boss' (scary guy; Seungwoo) was in the same room as him.   
He looked to his left and saw Seungwoo with half open eyes, already looking at him. Seungsik's neck might (or might not) have hurt from turning it away suddenly to avoid his gaze.  
"Morning. How do you feel?" Seungwoo said in his groggy morning voice. Seungsik nodded his head, "I'm okay." 

Seungwoo didn't like how quiet Seungsik was, he had seen him at his job at the cafe, and he was nothing quiet. He was smiling and talking, but now he is just scared and forced.  
Seungwoo got up, grabbing his phone from the bedside table to check the time and sighed, ' _got 30 minutes to get ready and head out'_  
He went into the washroom and took a shower, ordering Seungsik to do the same after him. The while Seungsik cleaned his body and hair, grabbing whatever looked like a shampoo and soap to do so, Seungwoo took out clothes for him. Going bald was one of his least worries at the moment.

He peeked the door open and pushed his head out to make sure no one was in the room, which gladly wasn't. Seungwoo had already left to eat breakfast, that was obviously prepared by Hanse.  
Seungsik quickly put on the clothes, scared about someone suddenly barging in and seeing him naked. The whole place was uncomfortable, the new place made him feel very, very weird but he knew if he complained, Seungwoo would only suggest something better, rather than something along the lines of 'going home'.

Seungwoo's white dress shirt seemed to be a little larger on him than expected, and so were the shorts, but atleast it was better than being naked,  
' _Who knows if this man decided for me to be naked?_ _I'm in a good place, good place right now_.'  
There goes Seungsik and his usual optimism. He tried to smile at himself in the mirror but gosh he just wanted to go home, hug his mom, tell her how hard of a day he had and pinch his sister's cheeks.

The door got open and there stood Subin, "Come, let's eat." Seungsik had nothing to object so he walked outside, trailing behind Subin who motioned him to sit on the table, acting as if everything is okay but....Seungsik definitely saw Sejun and Hanse using their full force to keep Seungwoo seated with a bowl of cereal in front of him,  
Seungsik sat on the chair that was already pulled out, opposite of Seungwoo.  
"Seungsik, get up and come here." Seungwoo ordered, and Seungsik got up in an instant, walking to the seat beside him and sitting down.

Hanse and Sejun let Seungwoo loose who brushed his shoulders off and looked at Seungsik, "What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Anything."   
"Alright." He ordered Hanse to bring scrambled egg with bread and placed it in front of Seungsik, who was about 80% suspicious that his food was poisoned but he ate it anyways. It was food after a long time for him, so he ate it until he was full, gulping down the juice that Seungwoo had put beside his plate.  
Seungwoo however, took a bite of the cereal and then looked at Seungsik, and then kept looking at Seungsik who ate breakfast.

  
Seungwoo left, ordering Seungsik to sit on the bed and only the bed, if he wanted something he could call the maid, otherwise she will serve him food herself.

But he was bored and overthinking, he didnt understand what to do with himself, and thats when the door opened and came inside Byungchan with a smile and his dimples popping out, Seungsik felt like smiling himself seeing Byungchan's smile.  
"Hey!" Seungsik waved only, and Byungchan made himself comfortable on the bed, "Tell me honestly, are you okay?"

Seungsik felt something stuck in his throat but he ignored it and shook his head yes. Byungchan observed the hesitant answer and looked at ceiling, "To be honest, we are all more confused than you right now."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. Boss has never been like this before. And you know our Boss has a Boss, who we call 'Master', and Master is confused too."

Seungsik bit his lip, "Could Master help me go home, then?"  
Byungchan chuckled a little, "No, he can't. It's all Seungwoo now to let you go home or stay here and I think he chose the latter."

"But he can't always keep me here..."  
Byungchan turned towards Seungsik, "He can always keep you here."  
"It's impossible....?"  
"Nothing is impossible for Han Seungwoo."

With that, he got up and left the room, Sejun peeking inside and hitting Byungchan on the head, "I think you just scared him even more with that 'NoThInG iS ImPOsSiBlE fOr hAn SeUnGwOOoo'."  
Byungchan shrugged his shoulder, "I tried, Hyung, I tried."  
Sejun shoved the taller out of the way and walked inside,   
"Listen here, Seungsik."  
Seungsik nodded, "Seungwoo, the hot six-pack guy who we call 'Boss' is head over heels for you. So PLEASE just don't let him touch or kiss you, he is disgusting as hell right now and until we all figure this shit out and find a solution, please take care of yourself."   
He grabbed the doorknob and closed the door, leaving abruptly.

  
Hours spent by with Seungsik watching Cartoon Network on the large LED, which he told the maid to turn on by the way. The maid had brought him some food earlier, too. But his mind kept thinking about his mother and his sister. He wondered what they were doing right now.  
' _These people didnt threaten them or anything, right?_ '

The door opened and Seungwoo entered, hair gelled back, suited up and exhaustion on his face. Seungsik prepared himself for anything because Seungwoo was always doing something unexpected. His eyes stayed glued to Seungwoo's handsome face nonetheless.

"Wow, you didn't move from here all day?" He asked and Seungsik shook his head, forgetting the obsession Seungwoo had with his voice,  
"Answer me." He prodded and Seungsik said, "No, I didnt move from here a-all day." Seungwoo took off the coat and loosened the tie with his hand, turning around to pat Seungsik's soft hair, "Good boy." He said with a smile and took off his tie, loosening his buttons next.

Whether Seungsik was plain dumb or he just liked to ignore the major hints Seungwoo dropped that he was attracted to the younger, is quite unsure. Seungsik was innocent with no romantic experience whatsoever, except the time a girl pretended to be his girlfriend only to bully him about it later and make a joke out of it in front of the whole school.

Seungwoo sat on the bed, his back turned towards Seungsik, his eyes on the TV, "You like watching cartoons?"  
Seungsik's brain ringed with the maid telling him how Seungwoo himself ordered not to put anything on the TV except Cartoon Network but decided to nod his head and mumble a yes in response.  
Seungwoo reached a hand out and cupped Seungsik's face, "You look pretty in my shirt."   
Seungsik's cheek heated with the compliment and he looked down, trying to hide his embarassment, "Why are you so quiet with me? I saw you at the cafe and you're pretty talkative."  
"Because this place and these people are new. I'm scared."

Seungwoo made a troubled expression, sitting up and opposite of Seungsik, facing him and letting go of his face, "Why are you scared? I put all the guns away, right? Did anyone tell you anything?"  
Seungsik remembered Byungchan's and Sejun's words but shook his head, "No...its just I have never gotten in trouble."  
Seungwoo smiled, and placed his hands on Seungsik's shoulders, "You are not at all in trouble, baby."

Seungsik looked away again, his red ears on display to Seungwoo who chuckled, hooking an arm around Seungsik's waist and pulling him towards his own body, "You'll know when you're in trouble. Right now, you should just relax and get yourself used to here."

Seungsik's eyes widened at the close proximity but he just blinked like a puppy, making Seungwoo swoon inwardly.  
"I won't go home?"   
"Not anytime soon." Seungwoo whispered as an answer and placed his head into the crook of Seungsik's neck, inhaling the vanilla scent of Seungsik's body and relaxing his mind.  
He kept himself like that for a minute or two, while Seungsik sat with his hands awkwardly on both sides of him.

  
"You know I'm not really that strict. You can calm down with me." Seungwoo said to Seungsik who nodded, "Yeah, I'm calm."  
' _Calmer than a kidnapped person should be_.'  
Seungwoo sat down and looked into Seungsik's eyes, "Listen to me carefully. Tomorrow I'm gonna take you to Master, so I'll dress you up and you have to do as I say."  
Seungsik thought, ' _as if I have disobeyed you even once since I've come here'_  
"Yes, I got it." He said and Seungwoo smiled at him, "Such an obedient, pretty boy." Seungsik had never been complimented this much in a single day before and he was not complaining. Seungwoo was treating him like a treasure and his trust issues were hitting him.

Seungsik fiddled with his fingers, biting his lip. Seungwoo placed his hand under Seungsik's chin and his thumb on his lips, "Stop biting your lips."  
Seungsik let go of his lips immediately, anything not to piss the beast off.  
"It turns me on."

" _Turns you on? Me? This guy is definitelt crazy....no matter how sexy he is, Seungsik, he is crazy."_  
Seungsik nodded anyways, following his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the last chapter, it motivated me to write this chapter and I hope everyone liked it. ♡ kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo takes Seungsik to meet the Master.

  
Its been more than half an hour and Hanse was still stuck to Seungsik's hair, styling it and putting god-knows-what stuff in it.   
Meanwhile, Subin was applying makeup onto Seungsik's face. He was putting on lipstick and honestly Seungsik didn't have a problem with the makeup and glittery hair, but in fact Seungwoo who sat and stared at Seungsik the whole time.  
He had some weird obsession (or not so weird) with Seungsik's face, he thought it was adorable, pretty and sexy at the same time.

Seungsik tried not to feel uncomfortable being under his gaze but he really had never been looked at like that before. Or atleast he never noticed.   
Hanse had put silver glitter into his styled hair, his cheeks were covered in red tint and reddish eyeshadow, blending into black on the edges and eyeliner.   
Seungsik opened his eyes to look at himself in the mirror, amazed at how different he looked, he wore an off-white sweater and dark-colored jeans.  
Hanse and Subin grinned at each other, grabbing the chair and moving it so Seungwoo could see Seungsik better, Hanse and Subin standing on both sides of him, "How does he look, Boss?"

Boss, apparently, had his gaze locked on Seungsik, taking every single detail in. Seungsik had his eyes widened, looking at Seungwoo who looked as hot as ever, his legs apart, dressed in a suit and tie, his hair styled back, a few strands loose. Seungsik couldn't help but think how handsome Seungwoo was, how his half-open eyes looked at him and he had this dominating aura.

"Hanse, Subin, get the fuck out of my room."  
Hanse and Subin nodded, leaving but not without a hushed laughter. Seungsik felt even more uncomfortable now, wanting to hide somewhere.   
"Seungsik, get up."   
He obeyed, thinking that it was time for them to leave but instead Seungwoo ordered, "Come here, sit." He patted his lap and Seungsik took a step back in surprise, "P-Pardon?"  
"You heard me." He patted his thigh once more and Seungsik was not shy or something but just plain confused.

_What does he mean by sit?_  
_On his lap? Like a baby?_  
_I do NOT understand_

But he walked anyways, awkwardly placing his bottom on Seungwoo's thigh, who chuckled at his cuteness, "Not like that...Stand up." Seungsik got up, glad that Seungwoo was helping him. Seungwoo pulled Seungsik in, pulling one knee to the side of his own torso and the other leg to the other side so Seungsik had his legs on either side of him. 

_Where should I put my hands?_

Seungsik thought out loud and Seungwoo smiled, taking his slender wrists into his own palms and placing them on his shoulder. " _How awkward. I must look so weird_." Seungsik thought and averted his gaze, making Seungwoo place a finger under his chin so Seungsik looked at him, "You look absolutely amazing." Seungwoo complimented, "Thank you." Seungsik said, remembering what Seungwoo told him, to thank him after his compliments.

"Master will ask you questions, don't be nervous there, okay?"  
Seungsik nodded, "And I'll be by your side the whole time so don't worry even for a moment.  
Stay close to me, keep your eyes down and speak only when I tell you to."

_This is so scary, and I don't even understand half of it. If I mess up, I die._

"Understand, baby?"   
Seungsik nodded his head again, "Understand."  
A smirk played on Seungwoo's lips, as he leaned up to Seungsik's ear to whisper lowly, "Good boy." Which made the younger blush and look away.

  
A knock on the door surprised Seungsik, "LEAVING IN 10, BOSS. DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIS HAIR OR MAKEUP."  
"Alright, loudspeaker." Seungwoo said to Hanse.  
Seungwoo looked at Seungsik's lips once, and back into his eyes, "Get up, let's leave."

  
They set out in the (very suspicious) black Toyota car, with Seungwoo and Seungsik in the back, the rest of the boys leaving in other cars, tailing behind their boss. Once they reached the place, Seungsik's mouth fell ajar at how huge and amazing it was. The guards all wore suits that somehow looked a little of lower class than Seungwoo's, all equipped with guns. The building was atleast 8 story high, huge golden lights showing 'Plan A Offices', Seungsik realized it was a Class A Office Building, definitely high-class and prestigious.   
His eyes twinkled at the building and Seungwoo hooked an arm around his waist, "Seungsik. Come." He blinked himself out of his 'pause mode' and walked alongside Seungwoo inside the building and remembered the orders,  
' _Keep your eyes down.'_  
So he did exactly that, watching the shiny tiles move under him, he heard voices of Byungchan, Subin, Sejun and Hanse behind him, too.  
Seungsik knew he couldn't jump into someone who knew him in THIS place. The only people that know him is his mom, sister, owner of the cafe and his best friend Chan. And Chan didn't even leave his bedroom to begin with.

  
Suddenly, Seungwoo halted, letting go of his right hand which was wrapped around Seungsik's waist to shake hands with someone. "Hello, Han Seungwoo."  
"Hello."  
"So I guess, the rumors were right..."  
' _What rumors?'_

"Yeah, everyone can see that. Please excuse us." He said and dodged the man who sounded in his late 30's to stride towards the elevator and pressed buttons on the elevator, the doors sliding closed.  
"Look at me, Seungsik." Seungsik looked up to meet Seungwoo's eyes who smiled at him, "Is it scary?"  
Seungsik nodded, truthfully, the rifles that the bodyguards held like toys definitely scared him, because he was totally unaware of the two pistols placed neatly in Seungwoo's inner pockets of his coat.

"It's okay." He said and the elevator opened, Seungsik dropping his eyes back again without an order this time. Seungwoo placed a hand comfortably on Seungsik's hipbone, guiding him to Master's room where he knocked and waited for 'Come in.'

Choi Jin Ho was the founder of Plan A Offices and Seungwoo was almost like his son to him, he loved the boy. Jinho smiled brightly, his voice booming and arms open, "Seungwoo, my boy!" He said and engulfed Seungwoo in a hug, who returned it back,  
Jinho's eyes fell on Seungsik, looking up and down and then telling them both to sit down.  
"How are you doing? Did you meet Mr.Jung yesterday?"  
"I'm good and yes I met him, he looked better than before."

"Anyways, so he is the boy? What's his name?"  
"Kang Seungsik."  
"Alright, Seungsik. How are you?"  
Seungsik gulped, and Seungwoo looked at him, "Look up and answer."   
"I'm good." He lied through his teeth.  
The glitter in his hair shone under the golden light of the room, and Jinho thought that Seungwoo's choice was definitely amazing. Seungsik looked like a fairy to him.

"Seungsik, does Seungwoo hit you or scold you?"  
"Not at all."  
"Good. So how many family members do you have?"  
"My mom and my younger sister."  
"Your dad?"  
"Passed away an year ago."  
"Alright. Seungwoo, what do you plan for the future?"

Seungwoo leaned back into the chair, relaxed like its own home, "Keep him with me."  
Seungsik tensed inwardly at his words, ' _How long does he plan to keep me?'_  
"Seungwoo, you do realize he is an easy target, and if anyone from outside our Offices find out about him and that he is yours, he will be in danger."  
Seungwoo clasped his hands together, "I think I can protect him very well."  
"Sure you can, but all the time?"  
"All the damn time. I'm 100% sure. And if anyone dares to even touch him, I'll make sure myself they **never** breathe again."

Seungsik licked his lips, feeling tense, Seungwoo sounded scary.   
"Alright, you know I can't go hard on you. You're excused. Take care of yourself and the kid." Jinho said and Seungwoo got up, pulling Seungsik with him, a protective hand on his lower back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinho is actually the founder of actual Plan A entertainment haha xD and I thought to put him in the story since the role isnt that big anyways. 👉👈 the main characters are 2Seung and dont worry, Chan will have his time soon, too hehe.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading❤


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsik becomes a little comfortable?

Seungwoo dropped Seungsik in his room, ordering him to eat food and sleep, with the words,  
"I'll come late tonight."

Seungsik felt himself protected that evening for the first time in forever. Ever since his dad passed away, Seungsik was the man in the house and he made it his responsibility to protect his sister and mother. Inbetween protecting them, he seemed to have let go of himself completely. The moment when Seungwoo's hand was on his lower back, his protective voice and his calming words in the elevator.

Maybe Seungsik liked it, and it scared him a little as to why his mind had calmed down. Why he was slowly but surely getting used to Seungwoo's place? Maybe Sejun was right about liking it or not liking it, no matter how much Seungsik thought that he is never going to like this place and people, now he is scared that he might actually be.

After the shower, Seungsik wore the white dress shirt and black shorts back again, which smelled pretty new, ' _maybe they washed the clothes?_ '   
Seungsik flopped his body onto the soft white comforters face down, his cheek pushed aginst it, ' _this isn't as bad, though. There is such a fluffy bed, yummy food_...'  
Seungsik snapped suddenly, realizing his thoughts, "No, No way. This isnt nice at all."  
He thought out loud.

  
Seungsik couldn't fall asleep, his head kept thinking about different stuff. He missed Chan and their sleepovers, with a Kdrama on their TV, snacks and each other. They were childhood bestfriends and shared possibly everything among each other.   
Seungsik stared at the lamp on the bedside table mindlessly, Seungwoo walking inside going unnoticed. It was not until Seungwoo took off his suit and tie that Seungsik realized Seungwoo had returned, he quickly sat up, as if waiting for an order. "You're still awake?"   
"I couldn't sleep."   
Seungwoo only hummed in response, which made Seungsik assume he had a bad day or something. Seungwoo popped open his shirt's buttons and crawled towards Seungsik, stretching out his legs and placing his head on Seungsik's thigh. He clasped his fingers across his chest and closed his eyes, "I'm tired." 

It stayed silent between them for a moment, Seungsik fiddling with his hands and biting his lip out of confusion. "I told you not to bite your lips."  
Seungsik muttered a sorry and let go of his lip, Seungwoo felt himself get drowsy and fall asleep. He stayed like that for a few more minutes before getting up to shower and change. 

  
Seungwoo may be a jerk to everyone, considering the fact that he just took out the Kim's two sons who had decided to kill Master, and also considering that the man who eyed Seungsik on their way to the meeting earlier was rotting dead in that alley as well, but he was not a jerk to Seungsik.  
It confused him, what he saw in Seungsik, how his brain screamed at him to have Seungsik at all costs.

  
Subin sat across Byungchan on the floor, "Is Boss okay, though?"   
"I dont know. All this is so weird and new."  
Sejun threw a chip into his mouth, "I'm afraid that Seungsik guy might actually be bad and cause a great loss."  
Hanse hit his shoulder hard, "Are you out of your mind? Quiet down!" He hushed and Sejun snorted, "I'm being real here. He is literally Boss' weakness."  
"But what if Boss hurts him?"

Subin rolled his eyes at Hanse, "Why do you always say the most senseless stuff?"  
Byungchan chuckled, "We just have to do what we always do, I guess."

"You really can't sleep?" Seungwoo asked, the lamp the only thing lit in the dark room now, Seungsik shook his head, lips slightly protruded, melting Seungwoo's heart.  
Whenever Seungwoo looked at Seungsik, he felt like he was not a bad person, like he didn't murder someone, break someone's family right before coming home. He felt like he was human, and all he could think about was Seungsik's angelic face, no childhood traumas, no guns, no murders.

Seungwoo spread out one of his arm, drowsy eyes looking at Seungsik, "Come here."   
Seungsik obediently moved towards him, "Place your head....here." Seungwoo guided towards his bicep and Seungsik could breathe his scent now. The vanilla scent, the soft tee, and the noise of Seungwoo breathing.  
Everything felt so calm, and as much as he felt like a baby, Seungsik felt protected. Seungwoo draped his other arm over Seungsik's back and pulled him a little more closer towards his own torso. 

  
"Better now?"  
Seungsik hummed, feeling comfortable but nervous. He was afraid Seungwoo might hear the loud thumping of his heart against his ribcage, the sound was coming really loud....  
Badump....Badump....  
Seungsik's eyes widened a little when it fell on him that the heartbeat he was hearing was not his, but Seungwoo's actually.  
' _His heart is beating so fast_....'

Seungsik felt content and peaceful, his head on Seungwoo's arms and Seungwoo's heartbeat, breath and scent calming him like a lullaby.

  
"Good morning, Seungsik." Seungsik's eyes opened to Hanse greeting him like that, "Yes." He replied. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he looked around to find Seungwoo. He felt less uncomfortable with him around, somehow.  
"Looking for Boss? He left an hour ago." Hanse said as if he read Seungsik's mind, who looked away, "Not really".

The morning routine was something he now had learnt, shower, wear the clothes Seungwoo had put for him and for some reason it was always the same style,  
Shorts and either a sweatshirt, or dress shirt.  
Weirdly though, this morning he saw a lipstick in the mirror cabinet of the washroom when he was brushing his teeth.  
 _'Is there a girl in the house?'_  
 _'Maybe I can ask Seungwoo about it later?'_

  
"So, Seungsik, how far have you and Boss gone?" Sejun asked. Seungsik tilted his head in confusion, "Far? I guess the Master's Office?"  
Sejun face palmed, "God, this kid is more innocent than I thought....I mean did he kiss you?"  
Seungsik thought about the first time they met, and Seungwoo placed a kiss on his cheekbone, his cheeks flushing, "Y-Yeah, on the cheekbone in the dark place...."

Sejun rolled his eyes, "Never again?"  
Seungsik shook his head, confused why he was being interrogated,  
"What about touching?" Hanse asked and Seungsik did a mental rewind, "A little bit, I guess?"  
Subin came from the back, hitting both of them on the back of their heads, "Yah, you're making him uncomfortable!"

"We are just asking questions! We all know our Boss is an impatient man, he never waits before pointing the trigger and shoo-" Subin shuts Sejun up by slapping a hand over his mouth, speaking through gritted teeth, "Shut the hell up."  
They looked at Seungsik who definitely looked intimidated after finding out this about Seungwoo. An impatient man, who never hesitates to kill? He was nothing like that in front of him but his own teammates won't lie about it, right?

Even though Seungwoo did have these dominating eyes, aura and voice, and ordered him around like a master does, Seungwoo still didnt feel THAT bad to Seungsik. "Seungsik!" Byungchan said to snap him out, he had come inside Seungwoo's room as well, they all were sitting on Seungsik's bed.   
"Yeah?"   
"He was just kidding." Byungchan said with a huge smile, using his dimples to distract Seungsik who smiled slightly, "Yeah." Pausing everyone in the room.

It was their first time seeing Seungsik smile and they were frozen, eyes not blinking and mouths ajar, confusing Seungsik.  
' _He is absolutely pretty._ ' The boys thought, almost getting why Seungwoo was so obsessed with him.

  
"What is everyone doing here?" Seungwoo came inside the room, a brow raised in confusion plus annoyance, the boys screamed silently, "Boss!"  
"What are you all doing here?" He repeated his question and they all got up from the bed, hurriedly leaving, "N-Nothing much. Bye."   
They shut the door behind themselves, and Seungsik thought maybe his smile had something that made them react like that. Was it that weird?

So, something flew over his brain and he decided to try it on Seungwoo, "You're back early." He said with a smile, his signature cute smile, but without his eyes, and Seungwoo froze in his spot, his hands that were folding up his sleeves pausing.  
Seungsik was even more worried now,   
He can swear people love his smile so why are these people reacting like that?

Seungwoo walked towards Seungsik, who sat on the corner of the bed, and sat down, "Smile again."   
Seungsik smiled, clueless. Seungwoo grabbed his chest where his heart is supposed to be and threw himself on the bed.   
Seungsik's eyes became big from confusion, "What's wrong?" Seungwoo sat up with a grin, cupping Seungsik's face, "You are so pretty."  
Seungsik moved his eyes, cheeks reddening, he was seriously not used to compliments. Yeah, people called him kind, nice, hard-working but pretty? Cute? Sexy?   
Seungwoo really is one kind of a guy.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly, which made Seungwoo a little concerned, his hands still cupping Seungsik's face, "Yes, baby. Anything."  
"Why is there....a lipstick in the washroom?"  
Seungwoo most obviously took it the wrong way, chuckling to himself, "Are you jealous? That there is a girl here important enough to be in my washroom?"

Seungsik shook his head but Seungwoo ignored it, moving closer towards his face, and looking into Seungsik's eyes, "Don't worry, there is no girl."  
Seungsik waited for him to finish, "Its for you."  
"For me?"  
"Yeah. It suited you a lot the other day, wear it for me sometime."  
Seungsik nodded his head yes. Deep inside he did not why he asked it either, even if it confused him in the morning, a lot of other things confuse him, too. So why did he ask that?   
Well, as long as he was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, everyone. Your comments make my day so much bright and happier. I love yall♡


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo and his gang go to a party.

"Boss, I hope the fuck you do, you remember we have an invitation to the party at Lee's tonight." Sejun said and Seungwoo threw the empty bowl he had in his hands on him, "I do remember it, don't tell me what to do." 

"Okay but what do we do about Seungsik?" Hanse asked and Seungwoo turned his body towards him after pulling out another bowl from the cabinet and closing it, "He'll come with me."  
"But Boss, more people will find out about him, and what if they try to hurt him or anything?" Subin questioned and Seungwoo raised a brow at him, "I'm Han Seungwoo. No one messes with me. They never tried to even hurt you guys."  
"That's because we are trained pros, and everybody knows that. Everytime Seungsik sees a gun, he pales right away."  
Seungwoo was pre-annoyed now, rolling his eyes, he answered, "I will be right beside him. Its pretty obvious he is safer WITH me rather than alone at home or something."

The guys realized that ofcourse they can't leave Seungsik at home, so they nodded along the plan.

  
Hanse and Subin were back at it again, styling up Seungsik who felt like an idol, having his makeup done and wearing expensive clothes, it was all very new and weird but he got a little used to it. One thing he couldnt get used to, however, was Seungwoo.   
Everytime Seungwoo looked at him, he felt like Seungwoo was reading into his soul, as if he knew all his secrets. 

  
He wore a black dress shirt, with dress pants and silver bracelets paired with silver earrings. His eyes had a little grey eyeshadow, cheeks tinted pink with the blush, when Seungwoo said, "Leave the lips, I'll do it." Seungwoo looked as hot and handsome as always with his gelled back hair and black suit, the belt fancier for the party and a gold earring shining in his earlobe.  
Subin looked at Seungwoo with a disgusted face, "What, with your lips?" Which made Seungsik's ears turn red, "None of your business." Seungwoo replied, really if he had a chance to have a new team, he would take it.

"You're cringy, Boss."  
Subin said and left, Hanse following him after switching off the straightener.  
Byungchan stood in front of the body-length mirror, "Wow I look good." He said to Sejun who hummed in response, "Don't you think Seungsik is weird, though?"  
Byungchan paused from fixing the handkercheif in his coat pocket, "Why do you think so?"

"Well, he got kidnapped and...has an obsessive hot guy dominating him and he still doesn't really mind the whole situation. I mean if I were in his place, I'd atleast make an attempt to escape?"  
Sejun finished blabbering and Byungchan chuckled, "You do have a point. But I think that boy is too naive and innocent to actually realize his situation in the first place." 

Seungwoo sat down on his knees in front of Seungsik, who sat on the chair looking down at him.  
Seungwoo had the largest ego, he never bowed or apologised but with Seungsik, he felt like he was not Seungwoo anymore. Or maybe this was the Seungwoo hidden by his dark life.

He removed the cap from the lipstick, and took a brush to apply it, his slender fingers working on Seungsik's lips, his eyes admiring the view of Seungsik's eyelashes against his cheekbones as he looked down at the brush and his lips being painted red by Seungwoo.  
Seungwoo lets the brush go and Seungsik rubs his lips together, at which Seungwoo smiled, "You look absolutely amazing." Seungwoo said and Seungsik blushed, "Thank you." He was slowly liking the compliments and that was dangerous _, very very_ dangerous for himself.

  
Seungsik revised the orders Seungwoo gave him once again, " _Look at either me or the floor only. Don't leave my side, and don't be afraid or nervous. I will be with you the whole time_."  
They were inside the massive hall now, bright dresses and expensive suits in view, everything looked so high end and Seungsik felt like he did not fit there at all. But all he had to do was obey Seungwoo.

Talking about Seungwoo, a female in a bright yellow and silver dress just approached him, the woman being the daughter of Jungsik, she smiled from teeth to teeth at Seungwoo, "Seungwoo~ you don't meet me anymore."  
Seungwoo kept his non-chalant expression on his face, "I-- literally have never met you."  
"Oh come on. You really don't remember you met me after the mission at Incheon airport?"  
"I've had like a 1000 missions on Incheon airport, who the hell even are you?" Seungwoo said and walked past her, hand in hand with Seungsik. 

They walked towards their table, where Sejun, Byungchan, Subin and Hanse stood, chattering about. He let go of Seungsik's hand and turned his body towards him, "I'll have people greeting me so hold my arm, like this." Seungwoo said, guiding Seungsik's hands towards his elbow and bicep, wrapping his fingers around Seungwoo's arm. Seungsik shied a little at the close proximity but didn't say anything, obeying quietly.

Meanwhile, Hanse nudged Sejun in the ribs with his elbow, whispering in his ear, "There is a man near the buffet table wearing a blue tuxedo and he has been looking at Seungsik all this time. Do we tell Boss or not?"  
Sejun giggled amusedly, "Do you think Boss doesn't know by now? That man is dead meat by midnight."

And Sejun was anything but wrong with that statement. Seungsik was now clinging to Seungwoo, and he felt eyes on him when a man approached them, apparently it was the same man Hanse and Sejun had talked about and he had no idea who Seungsik was and what he meant, but readers,

this is where you learn about a lesson very important in Seungwoo-the-mafia-boss' life:  
' **Dont say anything if you dont know anything'**

The man, Jisung smiled at Seungwoo, "Good evening, Mr.Han."  
Seungwoo nodded, "How do you do today, sir?" Seungwoo opened his mouth to answer but Jisung beat him to it, "Actually I wanted to ask you what's the price of this boy you have with you."

Seungwoo smirked amused, "You mean, this boy?" He looked at Seungsik who looked back at him, picking his eyes from the floor, heart thumping loudly,  
' _So this is why I was brought here....to be sold off. Ofcourse, what did I expect from the mafia?'_

"Yes, him. He is definitely very cute." Jisung licked his lips at his own remark. Seungsik looked at Seungwoo again, and saw his pupils turn entirely black.  
Seungsik didnt know what it was that came over Seungwoo but it scared him when Seungwoo said in a low voice, "Let's go to a room to discuss this, then."

This was the specialty of Lee's parties. They had rooms where people could trade stuff, kill, hide, enjoy and leave. This was the sole reason why Seungwoo and his gang always attended these parties. Also, Sejun loved the menu here.  
Nonetheless, Seungwoo lead Jisung, Seungsik still clasping onto his bicep, and his grip was a little tighter, he was worried, whether Jisung will be a nice man or not, what will he do? Where will he take him? 

They reached an off-white door, the sign on it red, meaning its empty and Seungwoo entered inside, Jisung on his back.   
"So, may I get your name?"  
"Jisung. What's the cutie's name?"  
"Seungsik." He looked at Seungsik and gave him a subtle wink, which confused Seungsik.   
Seungwoo picked up the red silk blindfold from a table there, and Seungsik couldn't help but think that Seungwoo really knew his way around. He came from the back and tied the blindfold around Seungsik's eyes, startling him a little.

"Dont worry, Seungsik. It wont hurt you." Jisung said, and Seungsik's hands started to tremble. He quickly clasped them together behind his back, to hide the trembling of his fingers. "So, price would be....1.5 million dollar."  
Seungsik's mouth fell open at that and he felt Seungwoo place a hand around his waist, "Too less or too much baby?" He asked Seungsik, who shrugged his shoulders, "Y-You decide."

Seungwoo placed a soft kiss on Seungsik's cheek, dipping his head down, "What a good boy."   
Jisung voice sounded hoarse, he was definitely turned on by what was going on as he reached into his pocket to bring out a cheque book, "I'll give you 2 million, just hand the boy to me."  
Seungwoo smirked, "Oh sure. But won't you tell me what you want to do to him as soon as he is yours?"

Jisung rolled his eyes in impatience, "I just want to tie his pretty body up in ribbons and fill him up to his stomach--"  
 _ **BANG**_

  
A loud gunshot silenced Jisung's voice and Seungsik shook from the loud voice, his knees dropping on the floor and hands on his ears, trembling.  
Seungwoo had shot Jisung straight into the middle of his forehead, blowing his brains out with his pistol. "Sorry, I changed my mind. OR that was actually my plan all along." Seungwoo chuckled, leaving the man to die on his own.

He picked Seungsik up in his arms bridal style, "Relax, baby. I'm here."  
Seungsik heard Seungwoo's voice and felt some kind of relief wash over him, but he was still trembling. Seungwoo opened the door with one of his hands which was going around Seungsik's knees, and stepped down the hallway, towards another room but not before ordering Sejun and Hanse, "Do whatever you want with him." They high-fived happily, finally someone for them to experiment on.  
We will talk about their experiments later.

  
Seungwoo placed Seungsik on the bed gently, taking off his blindfold. Seungsik's eyes adjusted to the light and his expression was pale and scared, "Wh-What happened?" Seungwoo placed his warm hand on Seungsik's cheek, "What do you think? Did you really think I'd sell you off to someone...?"  
Seungsik shook his head, not able to utter a single word, "And to someone like THAT?"

Seungsik felt a tear slide down on his face, someone just murdered another human and he was sitting with that person alone, but he was still not scared of him, in fact he felt even more special and protected and it all just became so overwhelming, he felt another one drop when he blinked.  
Seungwoo furrowed his eyebrows, worried and concerned, "What is it, baby?"  
Seungsik didn't say anything, "Nothing." Seungwoo smiled, "I winked at you, did you not get that either?"  
Seungsik shook his head no, and Seungwoo sat up, on eye level now with Seungsik who was on the bed, placing his arms on Seungsik's waist and moving their bodies closer. If there was one thing Seungwoo was obsessed with, it was having Seungsik so close to his own body. 

"Seungsik, you're mine. And you always will be."   
Seungsik gulped, he saw Seungwoo's pupils turn dark again and it intimidated him, but he nodded his head, "Yes." Seungwoo wiped away Seungsik's stray tears, "I will never let anyone take you away from me." He said, "Can you tilt your head for me, baby?"   
Seungsik furrowed his eyebrows a little, but did it anyway, leaning his head towards the right and Seungwoo placed his lips on the exposed skin, catching Seungsik by surprise, a gasp leaving his red lips, "Ah--"

Seungwoo wrapped his arms around Seungsik's waist to bring the other's body impossibly close and licked the spot high on his neck, digging his teeth in, then sucking on the spot to mark a red, prominent lovebite there. Seungsik bit his bottom lip, restraining his moans that begged to leave.   
Seungwoo moved back after giving another kiss a little below from the spot.  
His eyes stopped on Seungsik, biting his bottom lip, eyes still glassed from the tears and hazy from the lovebite and having Seungwoo's chest pressed against his own.

Seungwoo smirked at the view, scanning the lovebite carefully, "Now, everyone will know for the rest of the night who you belong to; Han Seungwoo and Han Seungwoo only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best!!! Your comments are SO cute and they make me really happy. ♡  
> All other characters except Victon are fictional!   
> Thank you so much for reading ^_^


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of heat heat heat-

  
Seungsik had finally fallen asleep. After the traumatizing sound of a bulletproof for his ears, he had trouble to sleep, but Seungwoo eventually put him to sleep. Seungwoo opened the door to leave, turning around to take another look at Seungsik's neck marked in a beautiful, red lovebite.

He walked outside, thirsty only to see the rest of the boys sitting there with shocked expressions, Sejun pausing in the middle of shoving chips into his mouth, "What are you guys always up to?" Seungwoo asked, annoyed. "I swear I have NO privacy."   
Hanse laughs, "You don't NEED privacy, Boss."  
Seungwoo pulled a glass out of the rack and filled it with water from the dispenser, "Has he fallen asleep?" Subin asked and Seungwoo nodded, gulping the water down.  
"Did you guys bring the man home?"

Sejun craned his neck to see if Seungwoo's door was really close, Seungsik can absolutely not know about this, "We did and we gauged his eyes out."   
Seungwoo smirked, "Really? And?"  
"And also took our his fingernails and toenails, we NEEDED them."  
Seungwoo smirked, "Very good. Proud of you, guys."

Heo Chan sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands, "I don't understand what to do, Mom." His mom, who was hugging Seungsik's mom turned around to look at him, "Isn't there ANYTHING we can do to bring our boy back?"  
Seungsik's mom sobbed against her shoulder, his sister holding the plushie against her chest, "They've paid us to be quiet, and--and they've said he is fine what do we do?!" 

Chan looked at his bestfriend's mom, thinking about how she believed the damn mafia. "Auntie, they're the mafia. They could be lying for all we know. It's just I dont understand what to do."  
"They said they will come by every week, maybe ask them next time they come?"  
Chan closed his eyes, pinching the area between his eyebrows, his head throbbing from confusion, anger and hurt.

_What if they are hurting him?_  
_What if they do something to him?_  
_Is he okay?_  
_Is he fine?_  
_He must be so scared._  
_He didn't even see a gun his whole life and now he is with the mafia._

"Let's reject the money, auntie. Let's just tell them we need Sik back." He suggested but Seungsik's younger sister, Jieun said, "The mafia wont obey us, Oppa." He looked at her and realized he had to take her responsibility as his mom had taken Seungsik's mom's responsibility. He walked to her and sat beside her, patting her hair gently, and giving his signature smile, "Don't worry, Oppa will be okay." 

  
Ever since the mafia came 3 days ago, he had been angry. It shocked him that Han Seungwoo didn't kill him right away, and it worried him what Seungsik must be doing all alone in a foreign place. The mafia had calmly placed guns on their temples and handed a briefcase full of enough money for them to last the whole year and maybe even next, they didn't hurt anyone but Chan was not there at the time. Seungsik's mom and sister were threatened, bribed with money and told to be quiet. They got blackmailed and just stayed quiet, obeying. They were lowerclass people with nothing in their hands, they didn't have any resources or any help.   
All Chan could do was be there for Seungsik's family. 

  
_Seungsik opened his eyes, he felt his back moving up and down against the bed-sheets and once he looked at the view in front of him, he felt like he was gonna burn from the heat. Sweat was dripping down Seungwoo's eyebrows, his mouth open and deep growls slipping out of them. Seungsik was hearing another set of moans that oddly sounded like him--_  
_It WAS him._  
_Then it dawned on him, Seungwoo was--_

  
"Wake upppp." Sejun said and Seungsik sat up suddenly from his sleep, " _What kind of dream was that? I'm going crazy, definitely_." He jumped out of the bed to run into the washroom, placing his back against the closed door, chest heaving, eyes closed.  
"Seungsik?" He heard a voice and he inaudibly screamed when he saw a shirtless Seungwoo standing there, shaving his jaw and chin, a towel wrapped around his torso. 

"I-I'm Sorry, I didn--" Seungwoo raised a brow, amusedly, "What are you saying?" Seungsik's eyes fell to Seungwoo's hard abs, water trickling down from their curves and edges, meanwhile Seungwoo wiped the shaving cream off, reaching a hand out behind Seungsik to lock the washroom door, caging Seungsik in his arm.   
His eyes looked into Seungsik's, "What's wrong, baby?"   
Seungsik felt himself tense at the nickname even more,   
_FIRST THE DREAM NOW THIS MAN HIMSELF_

"N-Nothing." Seungwoo's eyes went down and stopped at the tent in Seungsik's shorts, smirking smugly, "I see. Is it because of me?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, afraid of everything and anything at the moment. He is embarassed, shook, scared.  
Seungwoo dipped his head to nuzzle into Seungsik's neck, who involuntarily leaned his neck, providing more space for Seungwoo, who took the oppurtunity to kiss the skin there, the lovebite coming into his view.  
He felt himself feel proud, that he owned the boy in front of him, he pressed kisses up the neck, licking and biting, against the jaw to mark another lovebite there.  
The feel of Seungwoo's nose against his neck, and his lips against his skin, Seungsik thought no matter how much he bit his lip, the noises would leave anyway.

Seungwoo decided to take it a step further and he moved towards Seungsik's ear, tracing butterfly kisses all the way. He pressed a soft kiss below it and licked it, making Seungsik squirm and gasp for air, he grabbed Seungwoo's shoulders for support, his knees feeling like jelly.  
"Ah--Ngh!" Seungsik moaned when Seungwoo sucked on the spot, marking his third lovebite onto Seungsik, who felt his knees get even weaker and head cloudier.

He didn't even realize his own arms wrapping around Seungwoo's neck, who kept kissing on the lovebite. He thought to lean back and take a look at Seungsik, who was breathing even harder now. His blonde bed hair, and pink lips apart, soft gasps leaving them, his arms were still around Seungwoo and the red marks on his neck made him look even more hot.  
Seungwoo realized how this is what he wanted from the first time he saw Seungsik, to mark him his, leave him breathless. 

Seungwoo felt himself harden at the look on Seungsik's face who looked back at Seungwoo, "S-Seungwoo?"   
_'Ah....he finally said my name_.' He never thought his own name would sound so good to him, but he shook his head, widening Seungsik's eyes. He placed an arm on Seungsik's waist, "I'm sorry, baby. I won't take advantage of your innocence."  
' _What innocence_?' The only thing Seungsik could think of right now was Seungwoo.

His dream had maybe did a drug effect on him, he wanted Seungwoo to keep kissing his neck, and have their bodies close. "W-What?"   
"I'll leave the washroom, okay?"

"Byungchan, get the fuck out of the washroom, right.now." Seungwoo said with dark eyes, Byungchan opening the washroom door with trembling hands, "Boss, what's wro--" Seungwoo slammed the door open, pulling Byungchan out by the collar and stepping inside.   
"His eyes looked scary..." Sejun said and Hanse chuckled, "Hehe, him and Seungsik were in the bathroom together." The rest of the boys' jaws dropped on the floor.

  
The boys' eyes widened even more when Seungsik walked out of the door with a long sleeved, round neck shirt and shorts. He was almost sick of wearing shorts. The boys' gazed at the lovebites on his neck, sharing glances among them, subin mouthed, 'what the fuck' and Hanse who was cooking with his back facing them, turned around to place everyone's foods on the table only to have his own eyes popping out.

Seungwoo calmly sat with a smug look on his face, "What do you think, boys?"  
Seungsik looked at Seungwoo, he had calmed down after a cold, cold shower.   
He looked at everyone to see their jaws open, "It's weird." Sejun said first.  
"Totally weird." Byungchan added.  
Seungwoo rolled his eyes, snorting, "Well, now everyone will know easily who he belongs to."

"Oh MY GOD, HYUNG. You're seriously obsessive. Leave the poor boy alone." Subin said and Sejun nodded, shoving egg into his cheeks, "Shut up, he is mine so obviously he is mine."  
Seungsik blushed under everyone's gaze, quietly eating his food, beside Seungwoo who kept admiring Seungsik and his pretty blonde hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!! I really thought of some progress. Well now you guys know what Seungwoo's gang did to Seungsik's family now.


	10. Seungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Seungwoo's point of view. And Seungsik goes home.

Seungwoo sat against his chair, as Subin and Byungchan wiped the blood off the dark basement floor. He called Jinho, "Its done, Master."  
"Send one of the boys, I'll give you the payment."  
Seungwoo hummed in response, cutting the call abruptly. The bodies wrapped in plastic, ready to be disposed of. "Hanse, go bring the payment from Master. I'm going home."

"Boss, stay for a minute. My sixth sense says we have a witness today."  
Seungwoo rolled his eyes, taking out the revolver and pointing it in the dark beside a pillar and shot, a groan came from the dark and Subin's eyes widened.   
"How-- How did Boss know where the man was?"  
Seungwoo clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I've been doing this since BIRTH, Subin. Clean up the place and come back to the house."

◇SEUNGWOO◇

  
"Seungsik?" I call out when I open the door. "Yes?" He replied from under the blanket and I smiled to myself, taking off my dress shirt, leaving the belt and pants on. I throw myself on the bed, his head peeked out from under, eyes sleepy and a pout on his rosy lips.  
"Why are you still awake?" I asked, reaching a hand out to touch his blonde hair, and move them out of his pretty face. He replied, still keeping the pout, "I was waiting for you."   
My heart grew a little warm at his reply, I notice his eyes taking a glance at my bare body but I didnt dare bring it up, he could get seriously embarrassed. 

"You look so pretty, baby." I say, giving him the reminder. His cheeks get tinted pink and mutters a thank you.  
"I had a tiring day, today. Can I sleep without a shower tonight?"   
He smiled largely, his eyes turning into crescents and I felt my stomach drop at it. Such a beautiful smile, I couldn't help but smile back lazily.

"Sure, you can." 

  
Seungsik is unique. And perfect. Everything about him makes me want to protect him and love him, cherish him and treasure him. Even if I'm well aware we have no future together, I can't leave the gang, and he has to go back home one day.   
I have faced the reality, and even I think its enough. Its been a week, he has seen enough. If he tells anything to anyone, its no trouble, I'm Han Seungwoo, everyone knows me and my wrath.  
He won't miss me anyways, he might get sadder day by day with a devil like me, its better to let him go.

But there is one thing I'm sure of, I love Kang Seungsik. He is beautiful, and pretty. I realize he is tall, handsome and nothing less of a man, he is just so cute to me. He is perfect in my eyes, everything from his skin, his eyes, his lips, his cheekbones, his hands, his voice to his fingers, smile, and his words.  
He looked beautiful right now, his neck showed the marks I put on him and I placed my finger on it, causing him to flinch.

I looked in his eyes to take permission and he tilts his head to the side, exposing the area for me to trace with my finger. "You do remember who you belong to, right?"   
I said and he gulps, eyes a little wide and mouth apart, nodding his head. "Yes. It's you."  
I smirked at his response, wishing that he never forgets me. I've made my mind to let him go but something in my chest keeps bothering me. 

I leaned my face forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, and dropping my head there to fall asleep, feeling myself lightheaded.  
I felt him place a hand in my hair, slightly running his fingers through my hair and I smiled at the touch. 

_I wish I didnt have to let him go._

I woke up from another nightmare about my childhood, it being my father tonight. It was 4 in the morning and I turned around to look at Seungsik, who slept with his soft blonde hair laid beautifully against the pillow, his cheek squished and dark eyelashes laying on his cheekbones.  
Undoubtedly an angel.   
Looking at him made me feel at ease and breathe out in relief. I place my hand on his cheek, and move closer towards him, opening my arms to engulf him.

He whines a little in his sleep cutely, his head against my chest, and I pick his hand to place it around my back. The feeling of having his body so close to mine, his breaths hitting my chest and his hair tickling my chin. "You're the most special to me, Seungsik." I muttered in my sleepy voice and he whined a little more, adjusting his position and snuggling even closer.

_I want this moment to never end._

I change into a white t-shirt, wearing a plaid red and black shirt with the buttons open on top of it and jeans. I wore a very light outfit, not to scare Seungsik's family. The kids looked at me weirdly, Hanse screeching right away, "Who the hell are youUuuUuuuuuU?"   
Sejun going next, "Where is our Boss? Where did you take him yah!" 

I click my tongue at them, "Shut up. Go change into nice clothes, we are going to drop Seungsik off."  
Subin raised a brow at me, "Drop him? Where?"  
I take a sharp breath in, "His home."  
Their jaws drop to the floor, "What is he talking about!!! Seriously where is our boss?"

Hanse stood up, screeching again, "I'M SCARED."   
  


"Seriously, Boss. What has gotten into you? The clothes, the decision. Its worrying us." Subin said.  
"Wow. So now you guys worry for me? Go get ready before I shove my legs down your throats."

We sit in the car, me driving with Seungsik on the passenger seat beside me and the kids in the backseat fighting about the lack of space. "BOSS, HANSE IS PINCHING ME."  
"HE DID IT FIRST."  
I ignore them and continue to drive, glancing at Seungsik once we enter his neighbourhood. I didn't tell him where we were going. I had told my men to guard Seungsik's house and cafe at all times.

No matter what happens, they are going to protect him and if anybody comes that is even slightly dangerous, they will give me a signal right away.  
My men might be fraud, naughty and weird but theyre never disloyal to me.

He looks at me with wide eyes, looking as cute and innocent as ever, I keep reminding myself I'm Han Seungwoo but in the end it kept coming to me that I'm no one, just another lover of Seungsik willing to do anything for him.  
I wish I gather enough courage to leave my past and myself behind, indulge into Seungsik and his existence only.

"Um...can I ask you something?" Seungsik said and I smiled, hands gripping the steering wheel, "Anything, baby."   
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise." I said with a wink and he shifted in his seat. We reached his home and I stopped the car, his mouth opening in shock.  
"Wha--" he got speechless when I opened the door for him, motioning him to come out but he stayed still in shock, I guess I have to order him, "Come out, baby. Quick."

He stepped out and I lead everyone towards the house, picking up my knuckles to knock against the wooden main door. "Coming!" A voice came from inside and Seungsik who was behind me suddenly moved forward, "Chan-ie...." he whispered and the door opened, to reveal a guy a few inches shorter than me, wearing a mint sweater and pants, his eyes widened and teared within second, his arms widening to gulp Seungsik into his arms.

My heart burned at the sight of Seungsik hugging him, and he cried into his shoulder, both of them crying for a minute when suddenly 2 women, another guy and a girl came into view,  
"Seungsik!" "Oppa!"

  
I clear my throat, and everyone looks at me with eyes the size of saucers.  
"May I come in?" Everyone moved out of the way and I walked inside, spotting some couches and plopped myself on one of those.  
I looked at Seungsik, he was smiling more than he has this past week, his face was stained with tears, and his eyes were still glassy, I tried to keep a face as nonchalant as possible.

"Seungsik, come sit here. And bring your family, too."   
Seungsik nodded at the order, coming to sit on the large couch, the seat closest to mine. 'Chan-ie' behind him, and then the aunty 1, aunty 2, man 2 and girl.  
The girl farthest from me, gripping a teddy bear against her chest, fear stretched on her face.  
I looked at Sejun who gave her a big smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"For how long?" Seungsik asked me suddenly, eyes big and doe, expecting. "For how long what?" I asked, confused.  
"For how long can I stay here?"   
I chuckled, "We are not here for a visit. I'm here to return you."  
'Chan-ie' spoke from the back, "Good for us."  
I gave him a sharp stern, the Han Seungwoo one, and he flinched, "Keep your mouths shut." 

"Seungsik, your family is going to tell you what we did to them, and ofcourse you are going to hate me. But, I want to let you know I'm a murderer since birth. And I kill whoever I take as a victim. You, are an exception because I.....have a special soft spot for you. I know I wished to never let you go but it had to happen. Make sure to stay happy and if you ever need anything, just say my name, I'll be there."

Seungsik sat with the most adorable expression on his face, as if he was happy and confused and scared, all at the same time. I gave him a gentle smile, getting up, "And, I'd like to tell the rest of you to never underestimate me. I only have a soft spot for Seungsik, and only for Seungsik."

With that, I left, beckoning Sejun to follow me out.

_Gosh, I think I regret it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry guys, this is not the end at all. There is a loooooot to happen yet hehe. Please look forward to it, I love you all!♡


	11. Seungsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is in Seungsik's point of view~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shy!!! Im shy with the chapter~ >~<   
> I hope you all like it♡

◇SEUNGSIK◇

  
Chan left earlier with Jun Hyung with him, and auntie, too. Me, mom and Jieun sat on the dinner table,  
"Seungsik-ah....Can I ask you something?" Mom started, using her chopsticks to push around the rice in her bowl.   
I nodded and smiled for her to continue, "Did, Did Han Seungwoo hurt you? Anywhere?"  
I tried to think of any time he did but he never really hurt me.

In any way or form.   
Han Seungwoo _never_ hurt me.

I shook my head no at her, "Nope. Never."  
Jieun leaned over her seat to be closer to me and asked again, "Are you sure Oppa?" I patted the top of her head with a smile, "A 100% sure."

I dont know what it is. Maybe I got too used to Han Seungwoo's presence and warmth in a single week, that now I actually long for it. It shouldn't be normal. But it feels so normal.   
To miss him.  
Even though he is just a heartless and ruthless killer to everyone, the side he showed **to** me, and **for** me, it made me happier than it should have.

Unintentionally, my mind drifted to Seungwoo back again. His dominating voice, his orders, his gentle smile to me, and his possessive aura.  
I got startled suddenly, when I felt like his lips were on my neck for a moment and I jolted up, confused where the feeling suddenly came from.  
I am sure I'm in my own room with no sight of Seungwoo, so why did that feeling come suddenly?  
His voice rang in my ear, lips against them and breath tickling, ' _You are mine'_ , my body shivered at the mere memory of it.

_I have gone mad, or something._

I lay back onto the bed, ' _this is weird'_ but I dont mind it as much as I should.  
Maybe I'm gay?  
But I have spent so much time with guys, this has never happened before.  
I am not into girls, my trust issues come everywhere anyways. But I had girl friends, and they were amazing, too. But Seungwoo makes me feel protected, and loved... everything about him makes me want to run to him, hide myself and stay with him.

My head pushes into the pillow, and I feel sleepy, but sleep doesn't come. At last, I admit myself, grab the pillow, hold it to my chest and snuggle into it. The warmth, the scent, the feel might not be his, but whatever helps me sleep.

  
_"Seungsik...._   
_Seungsik!_   
_What's wrong? Do you miss me already?"_   
_I force my eyelids open to look at Seungwoo on my left, and in my bed. "Seungwoo! What are you doing here?"_   
_I ask, looking around and he places a finger under my chin to make me look back at him,_   
_"I'm here obviously because you miss me. Don't you?" I grow speechless, and he pushes me on my back onto the bed, hovering above me now with his arms caging me._

_"S-Seungwoo..." I manage and he flashes one of his iconic smirks, my heart throbbing in my ribcage like it wants to be out._   
_"Yes, baby?"_   
_His nickname grows some kind of confidence in me and I wrap my arms around my neck to pull his face down and plant my lips on his, moving them confidently. His hand moves down my waist and under it, to push my body up into his and I whine into his lips, unable to hold myself back from the way he makes me feel._

  
"OPPA!!!"   
I wake up, grabbing my chest, I scan my surroundings and don't see Seungwoo or anyone, except Jieun who stood with her arms crossed, "Aren't you gonna wake up! My throat is dry trying to wake you up."  
I nod my head silently, "Go down, I'm coming." She leaves the room and I place my hand over my heart, its beating like I just ran a marathon.  
 _What was that dream?_  
 _Kissing Seungwoo?_  
 _What have I come to?!_

  
I walk downstairs and see Chan and everyone sitting, I run up to him and sit down beside him, mom bringing me my breakfast of cereals,  
"How are you, Seungsik-ah?"   
"I'm good, Hyung." I replied to Heojun Hyung. "I heard the Professor from H.I university got killed?" Heochan asked his brother who studied at the university.

Hyung rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he did. And guess by whom?"  
I listened intently, "Han Seungwoo and his gang."   
My eyes widened.  
Their eyes fell on me and Chan placed an arm around my shoulder, "You don't have to hide anything. Just tell us if he hurt you."  
I shake my head, "No he did not."  
Hyung asked me again, annoying me a little by the repeating question, "Just tell us if he hurt you, Seungsik."

"I'd tell you if he hurt me. Trust me, there is no harm in telling you guys because you can't do anything to him anyways."  
Everyone quietened at my reply, they knew it was right. But when Seungwoo never hurt me, why would I lie about it anyways?  
I finish the bowl of cereal and place it on the table, "I'm going to my room."  
The doorbell rang and Jieun ran to the door, and then back again in a second. I was just on the stairs to my room which was on the 1st floor when I heard her yell,  
"ITS HAN SEUNGWOO AGAIN!"

My feet paused where they were, and I hid behind the staircase, to peep at the doorway. There was no way he could see me from here.  
Chan went to open the door and everyone stood up as if on guard, door opening and making way for Seungwoo to enter.  
His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was wearing a simple outfit again, consisting of a black tee and grey sweatpants. I wonder why he wears such outfits when he comes here only? He looks better in the suits, though.

_Ah ah Seungsik! Back to earth!_

"Where is Seungsik?" He asked and my stomach felt heavy...he came here only to see me?  
"He is....sleeping." 

Seungwoo glared at Chan, "Dont fucking lie to me. And Seungsik! Stop hiding behind the staircase."   
I flinched, and moved out from my hiding place with a pout, he motioned with his fingers for me to go to him and I obeyed right away.  
 _Is he really here?_  
 _Or am I just dreaming again?_

He looks down at me with a smile and I avert my gaze, why does everything feel so awkward? My eyes accidentally fell on his lips and my dream hit me like a truck, ' _Ugh what is going on with me!'_

"I missed you so I came here. Its too soon, though, isn't it?" He said and I looked around, Chan stood with a raging expression, Jun Hyung copying him. Jieun looked scared and Mom was terrified.  
"I....I guess." I answered and looked up to meet his eyes, he was smiling at me that damn gentle smile again.

"Can't we have some private time?" He asked, leaning down to whisper in my ear and I shuddered, unconsciously taking a step back and placing my hands on his shoulder to keep distance between us.  
It was way too overwhelming to talk to Seungwoo in front of everyone.  
I just declared him the strongest to my family and my bestfriend, I saw a dream of him and I keep taking his side even though everyone knows how much of a ruthless murderer he is.

I look at Chan again, with Seungwoo still behind my ear. "I...don't think they'll let me." I said to Seungwoo truthfully, leaning back.  
He smirked at my reply and I wondered what he found amusing, "Means you want it?"  
I shook my head frantically, "No! You're taking it wrong!"  
He placed his index finger on my lip, "I took it right. Enjoy your time with your family." He winked at me and mouthed, hiding his lips with his palm from the others, 'Keep. Your. Window. Open.'

I nod my head and he walks out the door. His feet carry him effortlessly when he suddenly pulls out his pistol and points it at Chan, earning gasps and a screech of horror from Mom and Jieun.   
"You better stop lying to me. I don't let people go easy everytime."   
I saw Chan pale, and nod, then look away while Seungwoo left the house like it wss no big deal.

Jieun screamed right away, "OPPA! He was SO close to you and YOU WERE NOT scared?!"  
I laughed at her reaction, "I told you he has never hurt me. Don't worry about him!" I hug her to comfort her, which works thankfully. Chan clicks his tongue, "He is annoying. THIS is annoying."   
"Chan-ah! Don't be mad. Come on, smile!" I say and he smiles, he always thinks its his job to lighten the mood so he does it just for the sake of us all.

I just ate dinner and mom and Jieun went to sleep. I sat in my room, hugging my knees to my chest and glancing at my window, open and inviting. The air blew in and I shook my head, it's 2 am already, he must have gotten tired and slept already.   
The locked door of my room recieved a knock and my mom's voice came,   
"Seungsik, have you slept?"  
"Not yet, Mom. I'm in my bed."  
"Ok, goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

I exhale again, he won't come definitely.  
So I lay my head against the pillow and my body against my bed, pulling out my mobile phone from my hoodie's pocket and opening go*gle  
I type in 'Han Seungwoo' and go into images.  
Its weird how everyone sees him from a different perspective entirely. 

I see an article about his abs getting noticed one time. He was like a celebrity, people took photos of him, and girls drooled over him. How could it be that he keeps taking care of me and making me feel good?  
Something thuds lightly against my wooden floor and I jerk up, phone dropping from my hand and eyes going wide when I see what--or rather WHO it is.

Seungwoo sat on the floor, and I walk towards him, "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded. In a second, he had his arms around my waist, and face nuzzled into my neck. His black tee did no help in covering his strong arms and I sat there, thinking what to do.  
I felt him sigh against my neck and it tickled me, a giggle escaping my mouth. He moved back, "That was so cute just now." I grew embarassed and looked away.

_I really thought he wouldn't come._

The moonlight from my window hit my face and I looked at Seungwoo, whose eyes twinkled as he looked at me and then behind me, the twinkling eyes turning into cheeky ones, "Wow~ what were you looking at?"   
Oh SHIT  
THE PHONE--

Too late. Its in his hands now and he picks me up from my waist to position me over his lap, I sit awkwardly not minding it and put my hood up, hiding my face into it.  
"Oh so this is how people see me?" He said and kept scrolling, chuckling when he finds a photo of himself from his younger days and shows it to me, "See, I have always been so scary."  
I nod at the photo, he does look scary. He keeps scrolling and it somehow frustrates me that even when he is here, he isn't doing something.

_What do you mean something Seungsik?_   
**_Ugh, just shut up. If there are consequences to this, I'll face them later._ **

I place my palms on his shoulder to give him a signal but he didnt recieve it. He kept scrolling his own photos, I pout and leaned down to see what he was seeing in the phone and it was NOT HIS OWN PHOTOS.  
HE was in MY gallery, looking at MY selcas.  
"Don't see those, pleaseeee." I whine and he chuckles, "Kiss me and I'll let the phone go."   
My mouth falls open and I shake my head, "What are you talking about?~" he looks away nonchalantly, looking at the phone again and scrolling more selcas.  
Gosh, This cant go on, there are some seriously embarassing ones.

  
_You have literally been waiting for this, Seungsik. Do it._

  
I grip his collar and pull his face up, placing my lips on his. He smirks against my lips and lets go of the phone right away, instead, he grabs my waist and hoists himself up, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Our lips get locked in kisses and his hands move up and down my waist.

 _Ah....it feels too good. I probably shouldn't do this_.

  
"I miss you so much." He gasps when we pull away, our breaths heavy and my hands still on his shoulders. He sat leaned against the wall and I nodded, out of breath, "Did you miss me?" He asks and my brain had stopped working from the kiss.  
From the way Seungwoo made me feel.

  
Instead of replying, I lock our lips together again, this time harder than before. His lips felt so good (and professional ???) against mine. My mind became dizzy from the shortness of breath, and Seungwoo changed our positions, laying me on my back on the floor. I interlock my fingers into his hair and feel his body over mine. Maybe because my eyes were closed, I felt it more, his large hands on my stomach and waist, his lips on mine. 

He pulls away again, looking into my eyes deeply, but my half-closed lids could only see less, gasping for air again.  
"Answer me, doll." I felt myself redden when he called me 'doll', nonetheless, I shook my head, lying.  
I was being impatient, and needy, and I knew its wrong, but Han Seungwoo feels right.  
"No lying." He said lowly and I gulped, nodding my head this time truthfully. He smirked down at me, "You missed me?" I nodded my head, "Yes." Knowing him, he if I nodded only, he'd have told me to use my voice to answer next.

I felt his hand move under my hoodie and I gasped, looking at him. His face held no expression and for a moment I thought maybe he was not the one touching me.  
But it was definitely him when I pulled him down back again to latch my lips onto his. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I ignored it.   
Maybe it just came in between?  
Whatever.

I keep my lips locked with his, tilting my own head. His cold hands run up my stomach and chest, and he lets go of my lips to latch onto my jaw and neck.   
I silently wished he could go to my sweet spot and as soon as his lips placed themselves on the skin connecting my shoulder and neck, I bit my lip to hold back my voice.

I felt him pause and lean back, making me open my eyes and look at him, "Don't bite your lip, obey what I told you about not biting your lips."   
I nodded my head "Okay." and leaned it to the side, to expose the skin for Seungwoo who chuckled and dipped his head down to place an open-mouthed kiss on it,  
"Ah--" I gasped, when I felt him lick it and a whine left my lips when he sucked there, "Ngh!"  
He growled against my neck and pulled away suddenly, I looked at him for him to continue but he didn't. Instead, he got up and started walking away, I thought over whether I should stop him or not, but decided to atleast ask him what did I do wrong.  
I guess I'm too inexperienced for him...

I grab his elbow hesitantly, "Wh-Where are you g-going?" I asked and he didn't even turn around.  
"Dont worry, I am not mad at you. Goodnight." He said and disappeared out the window.  
My house is nothing safe, so there are probably a million ways for him to sneak in.  
I lock my window and drop on the floor.  
Tears prickled my eyes, as I realized the one person who paid me attention, care and posession, ran away because of my stupidity and inexperience.

I guess my voice is that bad.  
Ah....well, this may be for better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me the happiest!♡ thank you so much everyone, love you all<3


	12. Seungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsik calls out Seungwoo's name.

  
I know damn well what I said to Seungsik when I dropped him off, that I will come only when he calls out to me.   
But when I sat on the basement chair, blood oozing out of my anonymous victim's mouth, a bullet hole stretched in his heart, and my mind wandered off to Seungsik...  
His soft skin, rosy lips, pink cheeks, and his smile, I remembered him and I thought that if I miss him, I'll just vent my regrets out in a second by taking someone's life, but instead I felt even worse.

The urge to see him woke even more and so I decided to meet him and tell him to keep his window open at night,  
Reckless, and quick at making up his mind, just like Han Seungwoo is supposed to be.

  
_Ding_!  
My phone dinged in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a message from Hanse,

  
_Boss! You up for the festival tonight?_

**What festival?**

_The one down town, Winter Festival._  
_There is supposed to be Alex and Jade there too_. 

**Okay. The one Master told us about.**  
**Yes, I'm up.**

I reply and lock the phone back in my pocket. Last night was something else, I left in a hurry and if I hadn't left that moment, I'm worried what would have happened.  
His disheveled hair on the floor, and red, swollen lips apart.... I was hard just seeing him and kissing him. His body, his waist, his eyes were as pure as a holy angel, I felt like I was dirtying him with every touch, every kiss.  
Under the moonlight, his large eyes and dark eyelashes, the way the whine slipped out of his lips so sensually, my whole body felt like it was set on fire.

And even if it felt absurd how I left, it was the best decision for him (and myself).  
His innocence, mixed with the pleasure, the way he completely let himself get lost in the moment, and kept bringing me down to connect our lips in pure bliss, it was perfection.  
Kang Seungsik is perfection.  
And now I miss him again.

Or maybe I just miss his body.  
Maybe I just need someone to fuck and calm down.  
Ah....the winter festival.  
I'll bring someone home.

She sat on the bed in her silk red dress, and I loosened my tie, sick of the suit. Alex and Jade had tired me out already, Sejun had to have fun in everything, and enjoy it. It tired me out how much time they actually took to just pass out so Sejun and Hanse could enjoy themselves thoroughly.

Just tiring.

I looked at her, "Name?" Feeling nothing in me. "Byeol."   
I hummed and walked towards the bed where she sat, placing myself down and felt her inch towards me. Her finger grazed my shoulder and I tried to look at her without seeing Seungsik in her.  
Unintentionally, my mind thought of Seungsik in the silk red dress, or anything with silk and red in it, his skin in contrast with the bright bloody color.

"What are you thinking?"  
I snapped out of it and raised my eyebrows at her, "What?"  
"You're thinking about something too hard." Her manicured nails moved all the way to my shoulder and she smiled her red lips at me. She is hot, no doubt. But nothing in me felt hot. She placed a soft kiss against my jaw but my mind only flew back to Seungsik, his soft voice and my lips on his skin.

The way he squirmed when I kissed his soft spot, and placed his hands on my shoulder. 

I glanced at her, she had her fingers on my shirt's buttons, ready to pop them open when I shook her hand off.  
"Leave. I'm not interested anymore."  
"Don't do that! The fun part hasn't even started."  
I narrowed my eyes at her, "Get the fuck out of the building."  
She hesitated even after that, muttering something under her breath and slamming the door behind her.

I rub my face with my palms, sighing,   
' _What do I do? This concludes that its not a mere fuck I need or anything can turn me on._  
_This concludes I need Seungsik and him only but he won't call me ever again, his family hates me and then after yesterday, he would be even mad at me. Gosh, I fucking hate myself.'_

Last night's conclusion didn't hit me that hard. Its useless to think that I am not in love with Seungsik, or I'm only in need of sex.   
This brings Seungsik on an even bigger importance now.  
Ever since I was a child, a literal baby, I haven't felt anything. Happiness, anger, sorrow, whatever. And now I have a warm feeling in my chest whenever he smiles, and I want to let go of my beast, and fall in love like a normal human.  
Everything I went through made me a corpse, a murderer corpse and nothing more, nothing less.

All I've known is how to kill and now he comes and just shows me what's pleasure, what its like to lose hold on yourself, to feel ALIVE just by someone's smile.   
I want to worship his body the way it deserves, the way it should be worshipped.

  
Night darkened on me, and I missed even though I only didnt see him for a single day.  
Probably not even 24 hours or maybe more than 24 hours, I lost track of time.

  
_Oh how I wish I could see him, hold him, touch him, feel him_.

  
I haven't smoked in ages but if it does even a little to help me think less, so be it. So I take out the pack of cigarettes from my cupboard, opening the windows of the room to outside view of the city. Thankfully my room is on a high floor, as I light the stick and press it between my lips to inhale the smoke and feel whatever a little close to peace.

 _Triiing Triiiing_  
My phone rang, and I picked it up from the table to see who it was, one of the guards from Seungsik's house was calling,

"Hello? What is it?"  
"Uhh....Boss, everything is safe and sound."

I roll my eyes, blowing out smoke, "Then why did you fucking call me? Is there shit in your brain?"

"Because Seungsik Sir just called out your name."  
"He did? But why? If everything is safe and sound then why would he call me? What are you trying to say, huh?!"

"Boss, please come and see the situation for yourself. Its nothing to worry about."  
"Dont tell me what to do, bastards."

I slam the phone on the bed and place another revolver into the back of my pants, rushing outside in minutes. I heard Subin shout from a distance as I was putting on my shoes, "Where are you going in such a hurry, Boss?"  
I leave the replies for later and rush downstairs into my car, roughly driving through busy cars and traffic lights to reach the small town. The houses stretched down the road, on both sides of it. 

I turned off the ignition as soon as my car reached the house where the most important being for me, lived. I see the lights off and rush to the tree again, which hovered lightly above the window, dark leaves covering it entirely. I let my hands and feet do the rest, climbing the shaggy tree and peeking from the top left corner, making sure no one else was there. I look around and see my guard looking at me already, I throw my guns for him to catch which he thankfully did.

_Ah, whenever I expect something from him, he leaves me shocked by doing the opposite._

  
Seungsik's expression said he was turned on, and his breath was heavy, chest heaving up and down and the tent in his shorts was visible from all the way here.  
I waste not a single second and jump inside, scaring the life out of him, he covered his mouth with his palm to hold back his scream, giving himself a few seconds recover,  
"What are you doing here?"

I smirked at the sight, amused to my core, "Exactly what I should be. You called for me, didn't you?"  
I see him lose his breath for a second and sit opposite of him,  
"B-But how did you-- Have you been here all this time?" I chuckle and pet his head, "No I was not. I came only because you called me."  
He didn't reply further because my eyes fell on his lips and I saw him lick them. 

He knows what it does to me and he does it again and again.

  
I press my lips onto his soft ones, earning a startled sound from his mouth. He tilts his head, palms faced down beside him and I snake my hand around his waist to pull his body closer to mine.  
And with a grip on his waist, I turn us around so that I'm on the bed and he is on top of me.  
His eyes get wide in the dark room, blue moonlight hitting his frame and I see how beautiful he looks, my words get stuck in my throat.

_What was I about to say, again?_

He used his fingers to fix his hair and I pulled his face down with my hand on the back of his neck to connect our lips again, this time I let my tongue take control. I lick his lips, and then continue to roam his mouth. He tried doing the same but his movements were too soft.  
I felt myself harden in my pants when I heard his needy whine against my tongue, "Angh...." 

He pulled away suddenly, keeping his hands on my shoulder and sitting up. Seungsik has always been innocent, cute and naive. Even now, it felt like he knew nothing about anything, but I was wrong.  
He knew and he was doing it differently today.

The Seungsik who blushed when I kissed his neck, and the Seungsik who sat on top of me right now, adjusting his crotch so its in angle with mine, were two different people.  
Even the one yesterday and today were different.  
What happened in a single day?

I was distracted from the questions in my mind when Seungsik came down on me again, and I grabbed his waist, to grind up on him with the position he was in. Our lips got mingled again, tongues clashing and he moaned cutely.  
"Do you, like, kissing, baby?" I asked in between smooches and he nodded his head, trying to grind on me and create some friction himself.

He let out a whisper-moan, and I grew hotter under the view of his hands behind him on the bed and hips thrusting against mine.   
"Fuck, doll. I don't think we should go further--" I said in a breathy voice.  
He halted, looking at me with hurtful eyes and I raised my brow at his cute expression,  
"B-But why?"  
"Because, we can't do _that_."  
"I never said to do _that_."

He looked absolutely adorable when he complained and argued. I smiled at him and nodded my head, "Alright, let's do as you like. Happy now?" He nodded and I sat up, moving us back so I can lean my back against the headboard.  
I ran my hands up his hoodie, lips kissing his jaw and trailing down to his neck. I swiped my tongue over his soft spot and he let out a soft moan, his hips still working against mine. 

"Seung....woo." he moaned out and my dick hardened at the way he sounded,  
So needy, i thought amusedly.

"Yes, baby?"   
His arms wrapped around my neck, and I sucked on the spot, digging my teeth in and licking again. He squirmed and rubbed himself against me even more.

"I....Can I...um..."   
I pull away from his neck, to look into his gorgeous brown eyes, which shined like a puppy's under the dim light

"Anything, Seungsik. You have the permission for anything."   
His eyes looked down at me and he averted his gaze, I followed his fingers which placed themselves onto my belt.  
I look into his eyes again to confirm and he nods, tucking in his bottom lip nervously.

I watch him unbuckle my belt, the leather and metal clicking in the silence. His fingers worked hesitantly, and he moved his body back. I found the position to uncomfortable for him so I sat up, "Move." He obeyed and moved away, I sat on the edge of the bed, feet on the ground and ordered him, "Come and sit here."  
He got up and placed his knees on the wooden tiles. 

The grey hoodie looked so cute on him, and when he fumbled with my belt, and his fingers lightly shook when unbuttoning my jeans, "You don't have to do this if you're scared."  
He wore the toughest expression to look up at me and reply, "I am not scared. Really." 

He pulled my boxer down, and his eyes widened when my dick came out, a little bit precum leaking out of it.  
He gulped and took a hold of my member, still hesitant but determined. His fingers wrapped around it and he looked up at me so my reaction.  
Honestly, I didnt know how I looked right now. I must look scary, but I guess he wasn't scared of me when he leaned forward and gave the tip a small lick.

I bite my lip, and place a hand on his head to calm him down, lightly running my fingers through his hair. It seemed to work because now he placed his entire mouth on my manhood, licking the tip again, and this time putting some of it inside his mouth. I hiss at the warmth of the inside of his mouth, and he looks up at me through his lashes. His hand was still wrapped around the base and his tongue lapped against my dick.

He took it a step further and pushed it deeper into his mouth, I threw my head back and groaned, my grip on his hair tightened slightly and he whined against my dick, sending vibrations up it.   
Profanities left my mouth, and he moved his head back and forth now, sucking on it.   
He moved it a little more deeper but gagged on it, coughing.  
I grew concerned and soothingly rubbed his ear with my hand, "Are you alright, baby?"  
He nodded and continued right away, this time knowing his limit and covering the rest of the dick with his petite hands.

My eyes shut close at the feeling of his mouth moving up and down, his soft hair back tingled in my fingers.  
Something in my head told me to look down at him and I may have regretted it,  
The view was abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous.

His lips were swollen around my manhood, and his eyes were looking at it, soft hums leaving his mouth and sending waves of pleasure.  
I moaned at the sight, only, thinking is this really his first time?  
The thought of him giving someone else a blowjob had my stomach burning with jealousy and I grip his hair a little tighter,  
"Ah-Ngh!" He whined and kept continuing, bring me closer to the edge.

I let my lids open to look down again, a little confused why he was moaning so much, and the reason made me even closer.  
He had his own hand wrapped around his dick, rubbing himself and I chuckled at him mischievously,  
"Did you....get turned on, just by sucking me?"  
He hummed with his mouth still wrapped around me, "Yes." He muffled and I moaned once more before I let myself go and come.

His voice sounded whinier and cuter, he let go of my dick, I watched my own cum drip down the side of his lips, the white liquid spilling down his skin, down his neck.   
He leaned up to look at me, our eyes meeting and I felt my goosebumps rise at the look on his face,  
He came in front of me, a hot mess, he gave his lips a lick, the trail of come still there, and his eyes dazy.

_Ah fuck, I'm loving this too much. I think I'm going crazy._

_Or I think I'm falling too hard for Seungsik._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyaaa I get more and more shy with each chapter.  
> Thank you to everyone whos reading and thank you for your love♡  
> Hope everyone enjoyed it🥺


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo kills a relative

Every minute that passed in the dark room between them was pure bliss, Seungwoo's arm draped over Seungsik's waist, breath hitting the top of his hair, in deep slumber.  
Seungsik laid awake in his arms though, he thought of what he did and he felt like he was becoming a pervert.  
 _'What exactly is wrong with being a pervert....if I can have Seungwoo?'_

Seungwoo hummed in his sleep, pulling Seungsik closer to his chest involuntarily.  
Seungsik shuts his eyes against Seungwoo's chest, a content sigh leaving his lips.

After Seungwoo left abruptly the other day, Seungsik wanted to please Seungwoo. He wanted to get over his hurt and searched whatever he could on the internet. Ofcourse he tried to watch a video but he felt like he was commiting the largest sin in the world to see such stuff, and got scared right at the beginning.  
He read all he could, and did whatever he could. The feeling of accomplishment in his chest burned when his eyes looked up at Seungwoo, sweat dripping down his neck and collarbones.  
How his voice growled in between moans, and his grip tightened on Seungsik's hair.  
Seungsik felt like he did the right thing, and he felt proud of himself for making Seungwoo feel so good.

He turned his head to the left, to place his right ear onto Seungwoo's chest where his heart was, the sound of his heart beating peacefully putting Seungsik himself at peace and his eyes closed to sleep.

  
The sky became a middle shade of dark and light blue outside the window and Seungwoo's eyes pulled themselves open, he took in their position and smiled to himself.   
_Had I ever felt like this before?_  
 _Definitely not._

The light made it sure for him that it was time for him to go but as soon as he moved a single limb, Seungsik snuggled into him closer with a sleepy whine.  
Seungwoo couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness, "I have to go, baby."  
"Why..." he mumbled lazily, "Did I not make you feel good enough?" He asked and Seungwoo felt a pang in his heart, "What?"  
"You...you left the other day so suddenly....because--"  
He kept mumbling, truth spilling in the sleepy daze and Seungwoo listened to him complain, "because my voice sounded so bad when I felt good, that you left--"

Seungwoo hushed him, placing his index finger on his lips, "There was nothing like that."  
Seungsik's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, while Seungwoo continued,  
"I left because I thought I'd lose control over myself if I didn't leave--" he cupped Seungsik's face gently in his palms, "You have no idea what you do to me, Seungsik."

Seungsik's eyes glistened a little, taken aback by the latter's words, he smiled softly in the dark, melting Seungwoo's heart into a puddle,  
"You'll come whenever I call you, then?"  
Seungwoo nodded, picking up Seungsik's hand into his own and kissing his finger tips lovingly, "Whenever."

  
"Boss, I have something important to discuss with you." Byungchan said and Seungwoo buttoned his cuffs, "Go on."  
"Master called me today, to tell me about the....purging event at The Han's tonight."  
Seungwoo froze in his actions, putting his tongue against the inside of his cheek to contain his anger just at the name of it,  
"Right. What about it?"  
Byungchan adjusted his feet on the ground, "I wanted to suggest you that....put more guards on Seungsik's place."

Seungwoo raised a brow at Byungchan who stood on his left, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean I'm afraid they will target Seungsik."  
"They probably don't know him. And the purging event does not cover Seungsik's area."  
"I researched a little today and it actually does cover the backyard."  
"The guards will tell me if anything goes wrong right away. They are just as much of a pro as you are. Now go get prepared." Seungwoo dismissed him and continued to put on the tie.

The Han's were Seungwoo's relatives. When Seungwoo's father abandoned him and left him in the trashcan to rot, the Han's actually came to him. His uncle stood there, looking down at the dirty Seungwoo, covered in litter and dirt, and instead of bringing his own blood home, he spat on the 7 year old boy right there,   
_'A piece of shit like you, thrown out by his own father, doesn't deserve any place near me'_

It angered Seungwoo everytime how these people acted so nice to him now even though he knew damn well what kind of people they are.   
The Seungwoo back then sat against the brick wall, cried his heart out and begged for death to come and take him away.  
He sobbed for his mom to come back from heaven and save him even though he knew she would never.   
He wished he could close his eyes and never wake up again.

  
But that Seungwoo was long gone now.   
Evening came for Seungwoo and his gang to get ready. To wear a suit, and style his hair was nothing out of ordinary for Seungwoo. But to prepare himself mentally, to not get annoyed and purge the fuckers right away, was a pretty difficult thing to do.  
The Han's held a purge party every year and Seungwoo avoided it everytime. The Han's would shamelessly invite Master and all his sub-gangs.

Subin came from the back, where Seungwoo stood in front of the mirror, picking out a wrist watch for himself.   
"Boss?"  
Seungwoo turned his neck to the side to listen to Subin, "You didn't tell us a plan."  
Seungwoo closed his eyes for a moment to think and turned around to face Subin now, "Tell everyone to do as they like tonight. Its a purge party afterall."

Subin nodded and left the room, leaving Seungwoo with his flashbacks again.  
In the midst of these flashbacks, however, came Seungsik's face, smiling at him in the dark. Seungwoo smiled at the mere thought, ' _He must be preparing for Christmas'_

Hanse got the cars ready for them. Seungwoo in one, Sejun and Byungchan in another, Subin and Hanse in the last.   
Seungwoo double-checked his pockets and pulled out his phone to send a text message to Master, 

**I might get killed tonight.**

_**Well, try not to die then xD** _

Seungwoo groaned inwardly, annoyed.  
His finger danced upon the newly saved contact, "Seungsik"  
He hadn't texted or called him yet but he had taken his number earlier. Contemplating whether he should do it or not, he decided to send a message.   
The Han's banquet was pretty far anyways.

  
**Hey baby ;)**

  
He placed the phone back in his pocket, thinking that Seungsik wont reply anytime soon but the vibration of the phone in his breast pocket indicated something else,

  
_**Who's there?** _

**Seungwoo-Oppa ;)**

_**How are you ^_^** _

**Missing you**. 

_**Ohhh....aren't you busy?** _

**A little. But I miss you even when I'm busy.**

The message got read but Seungsik didn't reply so Seungwoo placed the phone back in his pocket, spending the rest of the ride just staring out the tinted window.

  
"Seungwoo! How much have you grown!" Jaehwan said to Seungwoo who had his arms neatly stuffed in his dress pants, rolling his eyes and looking away, "This is my daughter, Heejin!" Seungwoo eyed her bright blue dress up and down, "Excuse me." He excused himself from the company of his stupid relatives.  
Such hypocrisy, Seungwoo almost couldn't believe such people existed.

"So what did everyone decide?" Seungwoo asked his members who grinned at him, "Just some fun."  
Seungwoo nodded at them, sipping from the wine glass in his hand, "Be careful, these people are sharper than you expect."

Sejun leaned over to whisper in Byungchan's ear, "Imagine, we can't expect anything from a single Han and this whole banquet is filled with many of them."

The banquet was massive, golden and purple lights creating a royal atmosphere. Females in expensive dresses shined everywhere, the tiles reflecting bright chandliers hanging from the ceiling.   
Seungwoo would have never thought he would be standing here, and in his heart, he had no will to kill anybody tonight.  
All he knew was to dominate everyone, and survive.

He knew that his relatives were far more stronger and witty, and he accepted it.   
The phone vibrated in his pocket again and he pulled it out to check,

  
_**I miss you too.** _   
_**Seungwoo-oppa <3** _

Seungwoo felt his heart race at the last message and he held back his grin, the lights dimming and the voice of the announcer booming, "The Purging event will officialy start in 10....9....8...."

Seungwoo typed back a reply and shoved it back into his pocket, preparing himself.

He sat on the roof of the banquet, slow music resonating through the brick and tiles. The sky was clear as a crescent shone down, "Ah, Seungwoo, my boy." He heard a voice and a small flashback hit him of his childhood, he craned his neck to see his uncle walk towards him, "I....wish I didn't do that to you that night."

Seungwoo blinked at him, getting up from his spot to look at his own blood looking back at him with warm eyes but Seungwoo had seen enough eyes to know the truth behind them.  
Seungsik's warm chocolate eyes flashed in front of his own eyes, the innocent and pure orbs of his angel made him want to run away. But Seungwoo had come with a single line plan in his head,  
"If you grab a chance, dont let it go."

"If only I had crafted you into who you are today, I'd have been so proud and....less regretful."   
Seungwoo listened to the man speak quietly, "I'm sorry, Seungwoo... Come to me. Come to your blood. Come, I'll love you forever. Let this night mark the reign of The Han's all over the world."

Seungwoo felt himself warmer, even in the cold winter air, he felt happy his family was here to bring him back, and it was never too late to take a good decision so the tears pricked at his eyelashes and he let them go, running into the arms of his uncle.

Jaehwan rubbed Seungwoo's back, his own eyes dropping tears but

_Bang_   
_Bang_

Bullets.

Jaehwan dropped to the floor, blood flowing out his mouth and down his beard, "Ah, that's what I wanted to do, you damn fast motherfucke--"  
 _ **Bang!**_

Seungwoo shot him the third time, lastly in the brain to finish the man. He checked the time on his Rolex wrist watch, seeing he still had 2 hours to go.  
His father had once told him that the pain of his blood was his own pain, but when he saw Jaehwan's lifeless eyes lay on the floor, he didn't feel any pain in himself.

He didnt feel any victory either.  
He took another life, what difference did it make?

  
"Last 10 minutes of The Purging Event are left! Make the most out of it." The announcer said and by now, there were blood and guts everywhere on the floor, and walls.  
Seungwoo walked through the dark corridoor, he had bumped into a few 'bloods' of his and he either ignored them or dodged them.  
Either way, he survived.

A bullet flew through the thin air and hit Seungwoo in the knee, making him drop on the floor, "Shit--"   
And a hit on the back of his head with the words in his ear, "Found you too late."  
He heard his cousin's voice say and he smirked, "As if you can do anything to me--" a hit on his face and his nose bled from the strike,

"You killed father, right?"  
"Hell yeah I did."

Wooseok looked down at Seungwoo who still had the smirk pasted on his lips, "You...not only did you survive. You've turned into a beast."  
Seungwoo flipped Wooseok off, "Oh fuck off."

Wooseok striked Seungwoo's face again with the wooden plank, "Its surprising but appreciable. Maybe God just loves you."  
Seungwoo smirked through the bloody face again, "I dont believe in God."

"3...2...1...TIME UP! I hope everyone enjoyed the night!"  
Wooseok walked away, taking another person who was there with him.   
Seungwoo closed his eyes, hearing Hanse's voice, "WAH! SOMEONE HIT BOSS!"

3 days.   
Seungwoo didnt reply any call any message.  
His heart ached to see Seungsik but his phone was confiscated by Master. He was at Master's place for his injuries, the bullet had went in deep alongwith poison coated onto it, risking Seungwoo's ability to walk.  
He would crawl to Seungsik's place at this point now, see him, caress him. He wished for Master to just let him go. 

"Its been 3 days, I'M GOOD ENOUGH!" Seungwoo yelled and Master placed a hand over his forehead to push him back onto the bed, "No you are not. Just wait till the doctor comes."  
"Ugh!" Seungwoo exclaimed and the doctor entered right on cue, Master and him exchanging greetings.  
"Well, this is my boy. Please see his leg." Seungwoo saw the doctor's eyes widen and he pursed his lips, as if deciding something.  
He moved from his spot and walked towards Seungwoo, shaky hands touching the knee and examining it.

A few minutes with adjusting and moving around the leg and, overviewing the xray, the doctor spoke up finally, his voice a little smaller now, "I think he can walk easily now. Don't worry, the rest he took helped heal the poison. His leg wont be able to take on another injury like this but he is good for now atleast--" 

Seungwoo shot up from the bed, putting on the grey t-shirt and pulling down the black sweatpants which the doctor rolled up to examine his knee.  
"Han Seungwoo!" Master called out but Seungwoo didn't listen. His knee hurt a little from the rush he was in but he was too absorbed in seeing Seungsik now.

He motioned the driver to get in the car, propping in the backseat himself comfortably, "Drive to Seungsik's house."  
Seungwoo chuckled at what he just did, rushing and tripping through the tiles just to get out of the building, and see Seungsik.  
He was so exhausted physically and mentally, he just wanted to see Seungsik and fall into his embrace.

So its no surprise that when Seungwoo leaned over the window and saw Seungsik biting his lip and typing into his phone, he felt his heart beat like a drum and a smile fell on his bruised lip.  
Seungwoo scanned the room, clearing his throat and placing himself on the window sill, scaring the poor boy again.  
"OhH My God--" Seungsik said and sighed in relief, getting up to lock his door right away. 

With his back against Seungwoo, he closed the latch. Seungwoo saw the oppurtunity and he took it, wrapping his arms around Seungsik's waist from behind and nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his scent.  
Seungsik hummed in content, leaning back into the warmth which Seungwoo returned, nuzzling further and placing a soft kiss on the skin there.  
"Someone missed me~" Seungsik teased.

He had gotten more at ease with Seungwoo, he talked with him easily, said what was on his mind, turning into the usual Seungsik which was not scared for his life. He was not sure why everyone was scared of Seungwoo, all he knew was that Seungwoo made him feel content and happy, and he did the same to Seungwoo.  
There was no logic in there to apply.

  
"Mhm...too much." Seungwoo mumbled against Seungsik's neck, tickling him with the little bit of stubble that he had and earning a giggle. "I missed you so much, baby." Seungsik's cheeks grew hot and he turned around to look at Seungwoo, eyes growing worried and he cupped the elder's face, "What...what happened?"   
Seungwoo realized he must have seen the bruised lip and the scar under his nose, and forehead.

Seungsik's thumb grazed the bruise softly, his eyes leaving the bruise now and looking into Seungwoo's, "Does it hurt?"  
Seungwoo nodded, lying. It didn't hurt a single bit, but whatever he can do to get a kiss.  
"Kiss me and it wont hurt anymore."  
Seungsik laughed lightly, voice still low because of his mother and sister. He shook his head but tilted it anyways to place his lips onto Seungwoo's for a brief moment and letting go, "Better?"

"Much better." Seungwoo replied with a smile, "Where were you?" Seungsik asked, "Busy. And Master confiscated my phone. Let's sit, I'll tell you what happened."

By the end of Seungwoo telling the whole incident, and how he hadn't seen Seungsik in 4 days, he was even more tired.   
A knock came on the door, "Seungsik, its late, are you in bed?"  
"Yes, Mom. Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight~"

Seungwoo caressed Seungsik's face beside him as they laid on the bed together. Seungsik switched off the light and turned on the bedside lamp for them. Seungwoo whined and grabbed Seungsik again, pulling him towards himself, "My lips hurt again."   
Seungsik looked at Seungwoo with a cheeky smile, wrapping his fingers around Seungwoo's neck, "Just say you want a kiss."   
Seungwoo chuckled, brushing his nose against Seungsik's, "Give me a kiss." 

Seungsik obeyed, giving Seungwoo a kiss on his lips, but Seungwoo grabbed his sides and pulled him towards himself, deepening the kiss and pulling away after a minute, Seungsik gasping for air.  
Seungwoo smiled at him and Seungsik gave the smile back, "Let's sleep now." Seungwoo said, moving his body down to place his head against Seungsik's collarbone and snuggle into the warmth.

As Seungsik knew Seungwoo more and more, he realized what a big baby Seungwoo actually was, no matter what he showed to others and no matter how many lives he took, with Seungsik he was the Seungwoo he is supposed to be.  
The happy (and normal) Seungwoo exists with Seungsik only and Seungwoo wished be could let everything go sometimes.

Seungsik felt protected with Seungwoo, but it totally melted his soul today when Seungwoo acted childishly. He felt like he was not the only needy one. Everything felt right with Seungwoo.  
The world spinned in a different universe,  
Seungwoo and Seungsik spinned in their own universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the reads and comments~  
> I feel like my chapters are a little rushed ;-; anyways i hope you guys liked it♡


	14. 14

  
Seungwoo had recovered completely now. And as the rules of the purging event went:  
\--Don't keep grudges after the event. Any such incident will strictly not be tolerated.

Seungwoo thought people took revenge and felt peace. But when he took his own revenge, he felt nothing, just like he always did.  
But when he met Seungsik, and held him close to his chest, he felt something, yeah. 

Seungwoo sat on the chair in his balcony, smoking a cigarette of frustration. It was 3 am already and Seungwoo was out all day, Seungsik must have slept by now so he couldn't go and meet him either.   
He couldn't call him, too.  
His phone ringed and he checked it only to see it was a wrong number.  
A couple more times the wrong number called so Seungwoo finally decided to check who it was, placing it against his ear,

"Hello?"

"Wow....I didn't think you'd pick up."

"Who's speaking?"

"Whose father you killed during the event."

"What do you want? Revenge?" 

"Oh yes I do, Han Seungwoo."

"Thought it was against the rules."

"I _Make_ the rules."

"Come and get it, then."

"I am actually just on my way."

Before Seungwoo could reply, the call got cut and another call came right away which Seungwoo picked up in a single second.   
The guards were calling him, again.

"What's wrong"

"Suspicious people just parked outside the house, we are going forward to protect the house but please come right away because I can see--  
Boss, its your cousin."

Seungwoo didnt hear a single word after that and hurriedly put on his shoes to leave, Sejun and Subin on his back, Seungwoo took the car himself, both his gang members in the backseat and leaving right away.  
"Boss, what happened?"  
"Han Wooseok is at Seungsik's house to harm him and take revenge for his fucked father."

"Father? Why?" Subin asked the Seungwoo who could hit into any car at any moment, panic high in his voice and anxiety coursing through his veins,  
Gosh how wrong he was for thinking he didnt have anything to lose for revenge.

"I killed my uncle in the event."  
"HOLY SHIT!" Subin exclaimed, checking his guns in his straps, meanwhile Sejun checked the bullets for his AK-47. Dont blame the boy, that was the only rifle in sight.  
They ran over a red light and Sejun screeched, "mY mOM WIlL NoT APProooVe!"  
Seungwoo ignoring him ofcourse and running over another. The black matte car reached their destination as faster than ever, Seungwoo leaving the ignition on and stepping out.

His feet ran towards the door and burst in, pistol aimed straight at Wooseok's forehead but stopping when he saw Wooseok had a knife pressed against Seungsik's neck,  
"Put your hand away from him, Wooseok."  
Wooseok pursed his lips and pretended to think, "No."  
Seungwoo threw himself at Wooseok, pressing him into the floor and placing the gun against Wooseok's teeth now, "TELL YOUR GUARDS TO BACK OFF." He screamed, anger laced in his voice, intimadating Wooseok who licked his dry lips and nodded, pushing Seungwoo off of him.

"Lets go guards. Its no fun to kill that boy with Seungwoo around anyways." He walked out like no big deal and Seungwoo called the guards right away and ordered them to follow Wooseok and make sure everything is safe.  
Sejun sat with Seungsik, examining him and asking if he got hurt, with ofcourse Seungwoo meddling right away and sitting beside Seungsik, "Did he hurt you? What did he say?"

Seungsik shook his head, gulping down the pile of fear that just rose within him when Wooseok placed the sharp weapon against his neck, "I'm fine. All he said was something about revenge for his dad."  
He looked at Seungwoo with teary eyes, "But I-I didn't do anything to anyone's dad." Seungwoo pulled him into his embrace and Seungsik dropped tears onto Seungwoo's shoulder, the main door bursting open and Chan interrupting them by pulling Seungsik away.

"What are you doing?! Why are you hugging Han Seungwoo?!" Chan nearly yelled, grabbing Seungsik's shoulder which made Seungsik flinch.  
Seungwoo did not like that.  
He placed a firm palm over Chan's hand, "You're hurting him."   
Chan let go and looked at Seungsik confused and mad, "Have you gone crazy?!"

Subin let go of Jieun who was sobbing from fear, while Sejun was handling Seungsik's mother and serving her water (he is a good waiter)  
Subin placed a hand on Chan's shoulder, making Chan narrow his eyes at him, "Will anyone tell me what happened?"

Subin gave Chan a smile and as much as Chan hated and suspected these people, he believed what Subin told him by the reaction of Seungsik, his aunt and Jieun.

After everyone calmed down, especially Seungsik, and Seungwoo had done atleast a 70 checks on Seungsik to see he wasnt hurt anywhere, Seungwoo spoke up.  
He sat on the seat beside Seungsik, and looked at Seungsik's mother, "I've made a decision."  
Subin rolled his eyes and groaned, "I swear to God if you are bringing the boy home--"  
"I'm bringing him home."  
"EeeeAAAAHHH"   
Jieun winced at Sejun's loud screech and Subin smacked the back of his head, "Keep your damn voice down."

Heo Jun sat up right away, Jieun under his arm, "I object."  
Seungwoo made a relaxed face, "And I don't care."  
"But Seungsik belongs to us."  
"Oh!" Seungwoo reacted and looked at Seungsik, who was already gazing at Seungwoo with glazed eyes, "You belong to them, baby?"   
The nickname set Chan's soul on fire and Subin patted his shoulder, Chan's neck snapping towards him with a glare,

"Please don't be mad~ Seungsik has had enough fights for a day."  
Chan found the little boy cute and calming, so he passed his motive and got Chan calm.  
Seungsik on the other hand was panicking inside, "I....don't know."  
Seungwoo smirked at his nervousness, it was obvious Seungsik was busy staring at Seungwoo who had his arm draped over the sofa behind Seungsik. Seungsik just answered he didnt know because he actually didnt know what everyone was talking about.

The situation took a weird turn although when Seungsik's mother started weeping loudly, worrying Subin and Sejun,  
"What's wrong, aunty?" Chan asked her, sitting in her feet, "My son has to go again. Even y-you guys dont want him to come. Please, dont hurt him. He is too innocent and--"  
"Um..." Seungwoo started, quietening Seungsik's mom,

"I....literally love your son?"  
"EEEEaHhhayyyyyy" Sejun screeched again, earning another hit by Subin but this time on the crotch.  
Seungsik turned the reddest he could, (from shyness) and Heojun and Heochan were equally red (from anger)

"What...?" His mother asked, and Seungwoo smirked smugly, "Yes, I love Seungsik."   
Jieun's jaw hit the floor, and Seungsik's mother stuttered, "Wh-What are you saying?"  
Seungwoo was annoyed by now, he does NOT have to respect Seungsik's family but just so Seungsik doesn't hate him, he leans forwards, fingers clasped together, "I'm saying that I won't hurt him, neither let anybody else hurt him." 

Chan closed his eyes, fists clenched. No matter how angry Chan got, he knew if he wanted to live, he has to agree with the damned mafia.   
He glanced at his elder brother Jun, who nodded as to let him know that it'll be okay.   
"Do you promise?" Jieun asked and Seungsik looked at her, eyes still teary, even if he missed Seungwoo, he loved his family and worried for them dearly.  
Seungwoo nodded, "Promise."

But seemed like Seungsik himself needed some reassurance, his fingers grasped Seungwoo's black dress shirt collars, looking up into his eyes, "What about my family? What if someone...comes and hurts my family?" His low voice said, widening a few eyes at the bold action.  
Seungwoo smiled at him gently, "I will make sure they are protected just like they were with you here. Okay?" 

Seungsik nodded, his eyelashes still a little wet. Seungwoo didn't know the whole deal with families and bonds. He never had those so he didn't understand them.  
He motioned Sejun to leave, Sejun understanding that he has to get the car ready.

"Good to have you, back." Seungwoo whispered against Seungsik's lips, under the dim yellow light of the lamp reflecting from the walls. Seungsik smiled, his eyes turning into beautiful crescents, as he pressed his lips for a mere second just to pull away and tangle his hands into the back of Seungwoo's head, "Good to be back."   
They sat on Seungwoo's bed, Seungwoo was done with his shower and changing into comfortable clothes. 

"I'm worried about my family, though." Seungsik stated truthfully, and Seungwoo rubbed his sides soothingly with his warm palms, "I know I am not the right person to trust...but I can assure you I won't let them get hurt."  
Seungsik's hair were showing his natural roots now but he was still absolutely unbelievable in Seungwoo's eyes. Everything about Seungsik was Seungwoo's treasure.

Seungwoo locked their lips together in a kiss again, passionately and slowly moving his own lips against Seungsik's.  
"I dont know if you are right person to trust or not in general....but I trust you very much." Seungsik said with his pretty smile and Seungwoo nodded, pressing his lips onto Seungsik's back again, never having enough of Seungsik's intoxicating kisses.

Seungsik pulled away again, "And I miss Chan."   
Seungwoo's mood faltered right away and he moved away, crossing his arms and turning his body opposite of Seungsik, who had the cutest confused expression when he placed his fingers on Seungwoo's bicep,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why do you miss Chan?"

Seungsik chuckled, shaking his head, he wrapped his hand around Seungwoo's bicep now, "Because he is my childhood bestfriend."   
"Bestfriend only?"  
Seungsik snorted, "Ofcourse, bestfriend only."   
Seungwoo peeked at Seungsik who was looking at him with doe eyes and he felt his heart freeze at how beautiful Seungsik looked, "Come on, don't be mad, now~" Seungsik said and Seungwoo couldn't help but swoon inwardly.

He nodded and hugged Seungsik, throwing both of themselves onto the bed, and snuggling into Seungsik who laughed heartily, "You're such a baby sometimes."   
Seungwoo nuzzled into Seungsik's neck, "Only sometimes. Otherwise I'm a full-time daddy."  
"Daddy?" Seungsik asked confusedly and Seungwoo shushed him by placing his finger on Seungsik's lips,

"Hush, or else I'll get turned on." His voice said, getting more sleepy with every word and Seungsik shut his own eyes close, relaxing his mind for the night and going to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a little of a writer's block with this one, so until I get my mind sorted, I will update the other one!   
> I hope you all still enjoyed it and have a good day♡


	15. 15

  
Seungwoo was annoyed and angry at Wooseok. Where he couldn't tolerate someone's eyes on Seungsik, Wooseok had the nerve to go ahead and place a knife at his Seungsik's neck? It was too much, Wooseok had crossed the line. So Seungwoo fairly came to a conclusion to kill Wooseok whenever he had the chance. 

Seungsik sat beside Seungwoo on the dining table at Seungwoo's, stuffing ramen into his mouth, while Seungwoo stared at him do so. Everything about Seungsik eating was pure adorable to Seungwoo, his stuffed cheeks, and pouty lips, and his smile as he enjoyed his food. Seungwoo started, "Today, we have a grand meeting at Master's. Everyone make sure to be ready on time." Seungwoo narrowed his eyes at Sejun who chuckled, "Boss! I promise I'll try my best."  
Seungwoo nodded, "Yeah, you say that everytime." 

Very much to Seungwoo's displeasure, Wooseok was at the meeting, just as dressed up as everyone was. Wooseok knew how to get on Seungwoo's nerves, making sure Seungwoo heard the noise of pistol hitting the metal chair when he placed himself onto the seat, as if telling Seungwoo to protect Seungsik, who sat outside the meeting room, with Hanse, Subin and a couple other guards.

Seungwoo was more than just a little paranoid when it came to Seungsik.   
The entire meeting, Seungwoo tapped his foot against the floor, pissed off and pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Seungwoo rushed out first as soon as Jinho said 'Thank you for coming. Meeting dismissed.'  
He walked out and stuck himself onto Seungsik, patting the top of Seungsik's head with a dimple smile, "How is my baby?"  
Seungsik gave a bright smile back, hiding the discomfort of all the weapons around him with the smile, "I'm fine--"

"But you soon won't be." Wooseok called out and Seungwoo didn't waste a moment to pull out his revolver out of his pants pocket.  
His grabbed Seungsik's face and shoved it into his shoulder so he couldn't see the view of Han Wooseok's hand bleeding first from the shot, and then his eyes widening, a perfect hole carved into his forehead from the second shot.  
Seungsik flinched at the noise and clutched Seungwoo's shirt into his fist, face completely hidden from the dreadful view. 

"To anyone thinking I'd tolerate someone touching Seungsik, here is something to cut that thought off." Seungwoo warned in his deep voice, enough to spill a shiver down a few worker's spines. The bloody mess on the floor had eyes wide and mouths ajar but Seungwoo only ordered a guard to 'clean it'. The place belonged to Master, who absolutely adores Seungwoo, leaving him even more relaxed and smirking smugly.

Seungsik was quiet through the whole ride back home, and Seungwoo gave him the mind space he needed. Seungwoo told Seungsik to sit down on the couch in the living room, Seungsik's first time sitting there, and Seungwoo smiled, sitting beside him. Seungsik turned his body to Seungwoo, gently picking up Seungwoo's hands into his own fingers,  
"How-- How many people are you gonna kill for me?"  
Seungwoo blinked and raised his brows, surprised by the sudden question, 

"As many plan to hurt you."  
"But now everyone is gonna go for me. What, then? How will you protect me from everyone?"  
Seungwoo switched their hands around, so now Seungsik's wrists were in his own palms and leaned in to place a soulful kiss against Seungsik's lips who closed his eyes to savor the kiss, no matter how much their ideologies were different, Seungsik knew in his heart he loved Seungwoo,  
"I can, and I will protect you, and your family from everyone. Just promise to love me, always and forever."

Seungsik smiled at the thought of loving Seungwoo always and forever, he wrapped his arms around Seungwoo's neck, hugging him. Seungwoo placed his own arms around Seungsik's back, placing a soft kiss on his neck and Seungwoo hummed in content, "I promise to love you always and forever." He said in Seungwoo's ear, and Seungwoo pulled away just to press their lips together and kiss each other, Seungsik not being able to hold back his smile against Seungwoo's mouth,  
"I love you." Seungwoo whispered and Seungsik nodded his head,  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind. I know this was the last chapter but lol i got more ideas so i guess here we go again~ 🤭❤


	16. 16

In a hospital emergency room, a woman cried in labor, her body as if lit on fire as she pushed the child out.   
Her eyes looked at her baby, once, twice and then closed to never see him again. 

The baby weeped unknown to what just happened, his mother's last words being, "Farewell, Seung Woo." The doctor naming the kid Seung Woo right away.  
He grew up feeling, and knowing that he was the murderer of his own mother, that he was a murderer the moment he was born. His father blamed him for that his whole life. And he let his father put the blame on him, too. 

At the age of 6, he saw his sister being brutually murdered by her own father, Seungwoo saw his own father hide his only hope 6 feet under of their backyard. Seungwoo was 7 when his father kicked Seungwoo out, he had become an alchoholic and drug addict, not being able to take care of his son's expenses anymore. 

  
He sat with his little frame against the brick wall beside a huge trash bin, his eyes swollen from crying. He killed his mother, his sister, he took all the blame upon his small mind.   
And then appeared in front of him his uncle, who spat at him before degrading him, crushing whatever tiny bit of hope he had left.   
'Ah...I'm gonna die. I'm gonna kill myself and be the murderer of another soul this way.'   
Seungwoo thought and closed his eyes only to wake up at an unknown place, that being Jinho's house. Who at that time was a businessman but not a billionaire.

Jinho placed himself gently beside Seungwoo, who sat up, bruished top to bottom, "Wh-Who are you?" He asked and Jinho gave him a smile, "I'm Master. And I'm taking you in."  
"Taking me in? Why?" Seungwoo didn't understand a single thing. He was unwanted, murderer, disgusting.   
But Jinho placed a hand over his head with a smirk, "You poor soul, I'll answer everything."

Seungsik ruffled his head against Seungwoo's muscled chest, "Mhm..." a soft content voice leaving his lips. Seungwoo had his mind occupied with his past, wondering if he could ever let go of murdering people and actually live to love. Everything from the moment he was born, he blamed it upon himself. He pulled Seungsik closer to his body, feeling his breath hit against his bare chest and hearing his little snores. He felt himself calm at the thought of Seungsik, and that whether Seungsik accepted him or not, he was glad he spent time with Seungsik and learnt how to feel. 

Seungwoo shut his eyes close slowly, feeling better with Seungsik cuddled in his arms.

  
"Seungwoo, my boy!" Jinho welcomes him just like he always did, a large smile on this particular day and Seungwoo nodded at him, "Hi." A small smile creeping on his face and Jinho motioned him to sit down, opposite of him in the red leather chairs of his office. Seungwoo liked the way they went along with his classy black suit. He adjusted his tie once and Jinho clasped his hands, starting, "I wanted to have a talk with you."

Seungwoo raised his brows, "Sure."  
"You've been thinking about something these days?"   
Seungwoo pursed his lips, yeah he was thinking a lot these days, starting from his 13 year old sister's guts spilled on the floor and his breath sticking against his lungs and ending on holding Seungsik so close to his heart that there is not even a single millimetre between them.

"A lot, as usual." He replied and Jinho smiled, "About leaving the gang and stuff."   
Seungwoo blinked to get out of the trance that Jinho figured that out, despite knowing that Seungwoo was pretty good at hiding his emotions (or he didn't have them in the first place)  
"I have. But how did you know?" Seungwoo stated truthfully how he had been thinking of letting this life go. "I know everything about you, Seungwoo. Do you know how much you've changed ever since Seungsik?" 

Seungwoo felt his heart squeeze at the name. He had put high protocol on his building, letting the teammates stay back home too just to protect Seungsik.  
Master had called him saying it was an urgent talk.

"I guess you're right."  
"I'm definitely right, Seungwoo. Whenever you're ready, just do it. I will support you."  
Something in Seungwoo felt lighter, maybe in the back of his head he was afraid Master would actually tell him to stop being a pussy (the way his father did) and keep up the gang stuff. But maybe, Seungwoo would've been disappointed if Jinho reacted that way. 

"I'll remember that, Master." Seungwoo said firmly and Jinho gave him another smile, "Great. You're dismissed. Also, you know its Christmas eve tonight so I won't be giving you any mission for the next 3 days."  
Seungwoo groaned at that, "You mean, 4 nights with those kids?"   
Master laughed and shrugged Seungwoo off, "Oh, you love them."  
"Sure do." Seungwoo replied with a roll of of his eyes.


	17. 17

  
Hanse giggled here and there, putting ornaments on the huge christmas tree in the corner of their living room. While, Subin pulled long strings of lights to wrap around the tree.  
Seungwoo on the other hand only looked at them, laid on the couch with his head in Seungsik's lap. He looked up from Seungsik's lap, whose eyes were shining at the ornaments, and a smile on his lips. "You like Christmas?"   
Seungsik looked away from the boys who were busy decorating the tree with huge smiles on their own faces,  
"Yes. Very much."   
"Why?" Seungwoo never liked Christmas. He didn't celebrate it. Maybe because of his religion, maybe he just didnt care. 

Seungsik thought for a moment, and then looked at Seungwoo again, "Because its the time you spend with family and friends. You get to recieve gifts from Santa, and its just a happy occasion." He explained, intruiging Seungwoo at how happy something like Christmas made Seungsik.   
Seungwoo noticed how his eyes twinkled at the boys and asked, "Do you wanna go and help them decorate?"  
"I can do that?!" He asked, voice filled with excitement and Seungwoo nodded, removing himself from Seungsik's lap so he can go.

"Kids, let Seungsik help you."  
Sejun skipped into the room and hearing Seungwoo's voice, he handed him the round ball-like matte ornaments. Seungsik grazed them with his fingers and started putting them up on the tree.  
Seungwoo kept his eyes on Seungsik, the fawn colored oversized sweater reaching to his knuckles as he gently put up the ornaments. 

Endearing.  
Seungwoo looked at Seungsik with an endearing gaze, because Seungsik mattered so much to him. And as long as Seungsik was with him, he was Seungwoo's only.   
"I'll put the star on top!" Byungchan said, "Cuz' I'm tall." He completed.  
"What? No. I'll put it up!" Sejun said and Byungchan looked at Sejun, who was pouting,  
"But you're small."   
"You can pick me up. Won't you?"  
The puppy eyes Sejun used to bribe Byungchan worked, and even if Byungchan was a stubborn brat, Sejun was a bigger stubborn brat.

  
Seungwoo smiled, his eyes never leaving Seungsik. This was Seungsik's first Christmas without his family around and Seungwoo wanted to make sure Seungsik was happy.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Hanse screeched behind his ear, "SEJUN IS WATCHING CHRISTMAS PORN!"  
Sejun's jaw dropped to the floor, "Yah! What the hell are you saying to a Christian boy?!"  
"I'm CHRISTIAN TOO!"  
"SO?!"

They screeched at each other and Sejun kept trying to explain someone sent him the anonymous link and he had no intention of watching that stuff,  
The video kept playing in the back and Seungwoo craned his neck to see it,  
Gasps and Screams from the boys at Seungwoo's interaction with a porno,  
"BOSS IS CORRUPTED!"  
Subin let go of the lights and tape and grabbed Seungsik's shoulders,

"SEUNGSIK protection squad ASSEMBLE!"   
Sejun still had the video playing, a girl wearing red sweater moaning obviously fake sounds, "Sejun CLOSE THE DAMN VIDEO!" Byungchan screamed and Seungwoo looked at Seungsik who was as red as the ornament in his hand, focusing on the decorations too much as if to distract his mind.  
"People do this on Christmas, too?" Seungwoo asked and all 4 of the boys replied, "NO!" in unison,

Hanse explaining further, "Its a happy family time! Not 'awnh harder santa' time!"  
Subin choked on air at the moan Hanse imitated, leaving Seungwoo disgusted.

  
Well, unexpectedly for the boys and Seungsik, Seungwoo had already ordered a silk red shirt for Seungsik. Ever since he met Byeol, from the festival night, and imagined Seungsik in a red dress, he wanted to see Seungsik in it. Unfortunately, a dress was a step too big so he instead chose a red silk shirt. He chose the size a little larger than Seungsik, loving the way oversized clothes look on him.   
He looked at Seungsik once, who was now focused on helping Hanse bake the cookies.

"Yum!" Seungsik said, taking a bite of the cookie and walking towards Seungwoo, reaching his arm out to place the cookie in front of Seungwoo's mouth,  
The boys shared glances, damn sure that even if Seungwoo hated sweets, biscuits, and cookies, he was gonna savor that cookie like it was the best thing he ever ate just because of Seungsik.

Seungwoo let his teeth dig into the cookie and he closed his eyes, the flavor almost making him cringe, but nonetheless he smiled up at Seungsik who stood with the rest of the cookies laid on the tray in his arm,  
"Its tasty, baby. Good job."  
Seungsik smiled softly, "Thank you, hehe."   
He didn't know what to do next so he kept standing in front of Seungwoo in a daze, thinking to himself something,  
Seungwoo was too entranced by the beauty that's Seungsik and dreamily said,

"Cute."  
Seungsik blushed but before he can say anything, Sejun interrupts them, "Okay, give me the cookies so I can put the icing!"

  
Seungwoo had a 0% idea what to buy for Christmas, and he was the most egotistic human alive so there was no way he was gonna ask someone else for help.   
Nonetheless, he realized the red silk shirt was a gift good enough and he went out to wait for the order to come, telling everyone he was going for a smoke.  
"Smoke?" Seungsik thought out loud and Hanse handed him some tape before replying, "He smokes ocassionaly."

  
Even though Seungwoo decided against smoking actually, he put one against his lips and light it, inhaling it into his lungs.  
A guy came holding a parcel in his hands and Seungwoo grabbed his elbow midway, "That's mine."   
The delivery boy gulped down the fear in his throat, the slightly dark building making Seungwoo seem even more intimidating.   
"Y-Yes." Seungwoo took the parcel and walked back inside, a few more inhales and exhales and crushing the stick under his shoes.

The fireplace burnt, smell of burning wood swarming the atmosphere and everyone sat close to each other. Seungwoo, Seungsik, Sejun and Byungchan on the couch, meanwhile Hanse and Subin on the ground, sitting near their feet.   
The tree looked amazing, the colors and lights making the room look pretty, as well as the decorations on the wall. The stockings hung by the fireplace and Seungwoo was busy in admiring Seungsik, a faint smile on his face.

  
"Lets eat the cookies!" Hanse said, placing the tray on the table and everyone gathered to take bites of the cookies, Seungsik looked at Seungwoo who didnt pick one, "You don't wanna eat one?"  
Seungwoo shook his head and nuzzled into Seungsik's neck, "I'm good."  
Seungsik savored the cookie on which Sejun had drawn a little Santa hat. 

"We look like a family." Byungchan said and Hanse placed his chin on his left palm, elbow on the table, "We are a family."  
Seungwoo pushed Seungsik to the back of the couch, and nuzzled into Seungsik further, mumbling against it, "I'm not your family."  
Seungsik giggled at the tickling sensation and took bites from the cookie in his hand,  
"Uh huh. Sure, dad." Hanse teased.  
"We have been together for more than 5 years, Boss. We are just like a family. Each other is all we have." Subin said and Sejun hummed in agreement.   
"Definitely."

  
As much as Seungwoo wanted to deny it, he did have the members with him all this time. And it definitely meant a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so busy and excited with victon's comeback TvT.  
> Tomorrow is Tuesday, so look forward to 2Seung at Now❤


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update cuz i love you, ALICEs😭💙💛😂

Every was busy unpacking gifts. With the boys, they were impatient and didnt wait till morning to see their gifts, they opened them at night and smothered each other with kisses and affection.   
_Family_ , you know.

  
Subin pulled out a shark plushie, Hanse told him to "Press his tummy."   
Baby Shark played loudly in the room and Subin groaned, "I'm not a baby!"   
Byungchan counted the gifts silently, "Who bought an extra gift?"   
Everyone fell silent, shaking their heads and Byungchan picked up every gift, examining the cards.   
"I did." Seungwoo said.

  
Sejun shuddered, "Creepy."   
"You should have labeled it at least." Byungchan said and Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders, "I didnt know gifts were labeled too. Its for Seungsik, anyways."

"Ofcourse it is." Subin said, grinning and handed the gift to Seungsik.  
"Open it, baby." Seungwoo said.  
Seungsik slowly unwrapped the clumsily wrapped paper, his heart fluttering at the thought that Seungwoo did this only for him. 

Seungwoo made an effort for him.

  
He picked up the bright red shirt and his eyes went wide with amazement, and awe. Brown chocolate-y eyes twinkling, the silk shirt had a wide neck, and long sleeves.

Simple, yet attractive.

  
"Its beautiful. I love it." He expressed honestly and Seungwoo felt himself relief and smile, "Glad you do."  
The 4 boys looked at each other with disgusted faces, "Geez, I hope you weren't inspired to buy that by Sejun's amazing taste in porno."  
Hanse said, playfully giggling.

"None of your business," Seungwoo replied, making everyone burst into laughter.

Seungsik changed into the red shirt, because Seungwoo ordered him to and because he felt excited to wear something new, too. With the tight budget he had back home, all his salary would go to his mom and sister and their needs, him always giving the same excuse 'ah~ I'll buy it next year'  
He loved seeing his family happy, it never occured to him that he should buy himself something too.

  
Seungwoo was done with the shower already and Seungsik stepped out in the black shorts and red shirt, after seeing himself in the mirror and realizing that the shirt's neck was a bit too low, exposing his honey skin.   
He tried to hide the skin revealed by his fingertips; a failed attempt.

Seungwoo had his back towards him, doing something in the giant almirah he had in his room, turning around only at the sound of the door clicking closed.

Seungsik looked hotter than he expected him to. The red went along with his skin well, and the peaks of skin made Seungwoo's heart race and he shut the almirah closed right away, striding towards the younger who took a step back involuntarily.

Seungwoo took steps towards him until Seungsik's back hit the wall, and Seungwoo hovered over him, tall frame and dark eyes. Seungsik was intimidated by the blown pupils of the latter, but Seungwoo's hand was already on his waist, rubbing on the skin there through the silk cloth.

Seungsik's breath hitched in his throat and he closed his mouth. Seungwoo gently grabbed Seungsik's chin to pick up his head which had dropped to look at Seungwoo's hand roaming his body.   
"You look so fucking gorgeous, baby."   
Seungsik's ears turned red all the way, almost matching his shirt and he turned his face to the side, hiding his face with the back of his palm.

Seungwoo took the action as an invitation and started placing feathery kisses on Seungsik's neck, trailing them down to his collarbones, turning Seungsik's knees to jelly and he grabbed Seungwoo's shoulders to keep himself from falling.   
Seungwoo smirked against the skin and back up again to look into the glassy brown eyes of Seungsik.   
Seungsik leaned up a little to press their lips together, slowly moving his lips against Seungwoo's, who pushed his tongue into Seungsik's mouth, tasting sweetness.

And Seungwoo hated everything sweet, except for the taste Seungsik had.  
The faint taste of cigarette on Seungwoo's tongue intoxicated the other and Seungsik pulled away first, chest heaving, a thin trail of spit still connecting them.  
Seungsik's lips now red and plump from the kiss as Seungwoo pressed their mouths back together again.

  
Seungsik whined against Seungwoo, back arching into Seungwoo's chest when Seungwoo's hand ( _on purpose, definitely)_ brushed past Seungsik's nipple, ever so slightly teasing it.  
He loved the reaction he got from Seungsik and he brought his hand down to pinch Seungsik's thigh, causing him to jump. Seungwoo picked up Seungsik, lips still connected and his thighs wrapped around Seungwoo's waist now as the older guided them to the bed, placing Seungsik down on it.

A lovely contrast of Seungsik's fading blonde hair, red shirt and bright white sheets in front of Seungwoo, all his to admire.  
He kissed along Seungsik's jaw, moving to his earlobe and whispering "You're mine."  
Before licking it and pulling it between his teeth, "Ah-ngh!" Seungsik moaned, "Whose are you, baby?"   
Seungwoo asked, leaning back to look at Seungsik, with his hands still on Seungsik's body, rubbing up and down the sides.

"Yours." Seungsik said in a low voice, looking up at Seungwoo and enthralling his heart, he felt his heartbeat slow and ring in his ears and he licked his lips, amazed at how a single word can affect him so much.  
He placed kisses down Seungsik's shoulder and neck, emitting soft gasps out of Seungsik's mouth.   
He teased Seungsik's nipple again, running a finger over it and gaining another whine, cut mid-way by Seungsik pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.  
Seungwoo would have told him not to bite his lip if he hadn't heard Seungsik's moans WITH the attempt of holding them back. 

Needy, and slightly muffled.

His mouth hovered dangerously close to Seungsik's nipple and he ignored it, he had just discovered Seungsik's weak spot and he wanted to make the most of it, which was tough since Seungwoo was hard in his sweatpants already.  
"You are so beautiful, Seungsik." He said but Seungsik was too out of focus to comprehend.   
And when Seungwoo's finger rubbed fully against the clothes nipple, mouthing the other one, Seungsik let out a lewd mewl, fingertips digging into Seungwoo's hair.

"Shh....I'm sure you don't want the others to hear you." Seungwoo cooed and Seungsik nodded, absent-mindedly, thinking about he should really hold himself back.  
But as Seungwoo said that, he kept his movements going on, pressing kisses on the bud before using his finger to pull the shirt down a little and put his lips on the skin.   
"Ah--Seungwoo." Seungsik said, fearless and mindless that Seungwoo was a mafia boss, killing people with the same sinful hands everyday which pulled on his nipple and rubbed his thigh soothingly at the same time. 

  
Seungsik lips parted, whine escaping his swollen lips when Seungwoo swiped his tongue over the nipple and blew cool air on it afterwards, sending a shiver down Seungsik's spine.  
Seungsik boldly rutted his bottom up at Seungwoo, rubbing their hardened members together and making Seungwoo hiss at the sudden friction.   
He thrust down on Seungsik, moving their bodies in-sync and making the mattress move along with their movements. 

  
The way Seungsik's voice echoed in the empty room while Seungwoo adored his body, and let his hands explore every inch of Seungsik, it made Seungwoo undeniably happy.   
His mouth wrapped around the nipple and he sucked on it, while Seungsik moaned with his hips still thrusting up at Seungwoo.   
Seungwoo inched up Seungsik's bare skin, marking Seungsik his as he travelled up, covering his neck with soft bruises, making sure not to go too hard.

  
~~_Obviously unaware of how hard Seungsik wanted him to go._ ~~

  
Seungwoo latched his mouth onto Seungsik's again once he was done with his last mark on Seungsik's neck, a masterpiece now covered in lovebites.   
Their clothed dicks rubbing against each other and tongues clashing, sloppy kisses exchanging between them.  
All Seungwoo could think about was   
Seungsik was his, is his and will always be his. 

With his lips against Seungsik's neck again, pressing open-mouthed kisses, he asks again, "Who do you belong to, baby?"   
Seungsik had his arms wrapped around Seungwoo's neck, and he pulled Seungwoo closer, bodies pressed close and dry humping each other.  
He gasped out in a breathy tone, "You."  
"I have a name, don't I?"  
Seungsik threw his head back and Seungwoo grabbed his thighs to put them around his own back, accessing Seungsik's bottom easier.

"Angh-- Seungwoo." Seungsik said and impatiently shoved his lips onto Seungwoo's, the amount of movement between them making it hard for the kiss to be proper but as long as Seungsik could taste the cigarettes, those which smell he hated, but loved on Seungwoo.

"Yes, you belong to me." Seungwoo said, biting Seungsik's bottom lip and pulling the shirt down the younger's shoulders. It fell down till the bicep and Seungwoo grazed the skin there gently, before leaving small possessive marks there, too.   
His fingers worked on Seungsik's nipples, the silk material bringing Seungsik closer to his orgasm while Seungwoo felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Seungsik's toe curled and a loud, whiny moan left his lips, hair sprawled against the sheets and Seungwoo had his hair sticking to his forehead slightly while he rubbed out his own orgasm against Seungsik, a groan leaving his own mouth.  
They both were out of breath and dazed.   
Feeling this way for the first time and drowning in pleasure with each other.  
Seungsik cupped Seungwoo's face and brought him up to connect their lips again, he could never have enough of kissing Seungwoo now, " _Addictive_...." he thought to himself and smiled at the thought.

Seungwoo smiled back at him, dropping himself on top of Seungsik, "I'm tired."  
"And I just took a bath!" Seungsik complained and Seungwoo grinned, "As if either of us care about that."

  
On the other hand, Sejun, Hanse and Byungchan sat with cotton stuffed in their ear and Hanse had his fingers shoved into Subin's ears just to be sure the baby didn't hear the adult content.  
"Seungsik sure is wilder than we thought..." Sejun mouthed and Byungchan patted his shoulder, "Its just the Boss' effect." He mouthed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like something to drink?


	19. 19

  
"We should go Christmas shopping. This is the first time we have no missions on Christmas!" Sejun said and Seungwoo passed him a look, "Christmas has shopping too?" Sejun turned his body towards Seungwoo, "The gifts are just gifts! There is shopping, too!"  
"We have a day off for once, Boss. Lets go shopping!" Byungchan said, sitting in his feet, dramatically begging.

  
"The fuck-- get away from my feet." Seungwoo said, moving towards Seungsik who sat beside him. "Okay, let's go. Just stay away from me." Seungwoo said and Seungsik wrapped his fingers lightly around Seungwoo's bicep, "I'll come, too?"  
Seungwoo gently grazed his cheek with his thumb, cupping his face,

"Ofcourse, baby. What do you want to buy?"  
Seungsik felt indebted, buying stuff from Seungwoo's money and being so frank about it, so he shook his head, "Nothing in particular."   
"We'll see when we go there." Seungwoo said with a smile.

  
The boys happily went in and out of different outlets in the shopping mall, glad for their little break and enjoying themselves. Seungwoo had Seungsik's hand gripped in his own, as he guided them to a clothing outlet.   
He chose an outfit of pastel blue color with airy sleeves and pretty flowers embroidered on the neckline, and light jeans to go along with it for Seungsik. 

"Go and change into it."   
Seungwoo followed Seungsik until the entrance of the changing room where he motioned with his hand to the man to move away, "But sir--" his eyes dropped on Seungwoo and he bowed his head down, "Sorry, please go ahead." The man had apparently not recognised Seungsik but seeing Seungwoo, he was beyond intimidated now.

Seungsik walked out, the clothes fitting him slightly and he smiled at Seungwoo who told him, "Turn around." He checked Seungsik up and down and smiled, "Perfect. Come, let's choose more."

 _Ring ring_

Seungwoo's phone rung and he pulled it out of his coat's inner pockets, he looked at Seungsik "This one is a little urgent, I got to take it, baby. Be safe." 

  
He went on to take the call, leaving Seungsik behind and since the call was about some secret matters, he had to exit the outlet, too.

"So, what's your name?" A worker wearing the store's uniform asked Seungsik who knew better than to reply to some stranger.   
"He kidnapped you, didn't he?"   
Seungsik narrowed his eyes at the boy, a little older than his age and looked away, huffing.

"You're cute. Only if you weren't his."   
_Whats with people developing a sudden interest in Seungsik ever since Seungwoo owned him?_

Out of nowhere, he grabbed Seungsik's neckline and pulled it down, revealing the dark lovebites placed by Seungwoo just the night prior.   
A yelp escaped Seungsik's lips who jerked himself away and stepped back, bumping into someone's chest.

Someone recognizable's chest.

"Are you out of your mind, boy? To touch Han Seungwoo's Seungsik?" Byungchan said from behind Seungsik who leaned his head a little to look at Byungchan and moved away from him too. 

"I-- I didn't do anything."

"That....Boss will decide."

Seungwoo stepped inside the outlet back again just at the right moment and rushed to Seungsik, grabbing him and putting him against his chest, where Seungsik relieved a sigh and clutched the back of his suit.

"I really didn't do anything! I just asked him if he checked out the price for the clothes!" 

Seungwoo craned his neck and placed a gentle finger under his chin to make Seungsik look up at him, "What did he do, baby doll?"  
Seungsik gulped down, aware that Seungwoo won't like a lie but decided to only tell half of it, "He pulled my shirt down."

Seungwoo nodded his head, ordering Byungchan, "Take Seungsik and wait outside."

Seungwoo walked out, wiping his hands and throwing a suspicious tissue in the dustbin. But knowing Seungwoo, Byungchan and Seungsik already knew what happened inside.

And so, Seungsik grabbed Seungwoo's hand again, clutching it into his, this time with their fingers intertwined, not once thinking whose life got taken and how.

"Let's see another shop?" Seungsik suggested with a smile and Seungwoo nodded, dipping down to place a chaste kiss against his lips just for a moment, making the younger blush.  
"Sure."

Maybe Seungsik had fallen for Seungwoo. Maybe too much. To let him kiss Seungsik in public and Seungsik didn't even mind it like he should have.

They had walked inside another shop, eerie silence in the previous outlet leaving behind them, and Seungwoo chose out as many sets of clothes he could for Seungsik, and as many he thought looked great on him, and pretty much everything looked great on Seungsik for Seungwoo.

"Boss, we're hungry!" Sejun said and they all went to the food court to eat. Seungwoo bought whatever Seungsik laid his eyes on, and Seungsik felt overwhelmed by the time they were home from the amount of money Seungwoo spent on Seungsik. 

  
"Don't you think all of this is too much for me?" Seungsik asked honestly, looking at Seungwoo who hung his suit on the stand at their entrance after putting his phone in his pants pocket, he moved towards Seungsik and cupped his face in his large hands.

Seungwoo looked into Seungsik's eyes deeply, "You deserve everything. This--" he pointed to the bags on the floor, "Is nothing."   
Seungsik tucked in his bottom lip, ' _Is this what love is?'_  
"I have some work to do, wait for me in our room."  
' _Our room.'_  
 _'Do I love him?'_  
"Babe?" Seungsik blinked out of his thoughts, "Yes, I'll be waiting."

Seungsik watched the video playing in the phone held in his hands, earphones plugged in. A time-pass Seungwoo gave him, so he can not be bored. Seungsik tilted his head in confusion,  
' _Why is he calling him daddy?'_

He closed the video, and typed into the browser about calling someone daddy.  
His eyes grew wide and he bit the inner corner of his cheek,  
' _People seem to like it a lot.'_  
 _'Should I try?'_  
 _'No. What if he hates it and gets angry? I don't want that.'_

Seungwoo released a sigh from his lips, tie loosened now around his neck, hanging lifeless against his slightly crumpled shirt. He stuffed his face into Seungsik's hair, "I missed you."  
Seungsik smiled, "Me too."  
"You did?" Seungwoo looked at him and asked. He nodded, fingers fumbling, "Yeah."  
"Fuck." Seungwoo said, picking his head up and smashing his lips onto Seungsik, "You drive me crazy." He whispered against Seungsik's soft lips, who gasped out of surprise.

"I do?" They asked each other questions like a high-school cliche couple.   
Seungwoo only nodded and pushed Seungsik back onto the bed, moving with their lips still attached.  
"Too much." Seungwoo pulled away, looking into Seungsik's eyes with an arm on the pillow beside Seungsik's head, "My brain gets dizzy just looking at how beautiful you are."

Seungsik's lips fell open, "You think I'm beautiful?"  
Seungwoo grazed Seungsik's cheek with his nose, trailing down to his neck, pressing a soft kiss there, "The most beautiful human I've ever laid my eyes on."  
Seungsik sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Seungwoo open his mouth and place wet kisses onto his skin, licking all the marks he placed proudly.

_The marks that Seungsik had now started to love._   
_But he will never, ever admit it._

  
His fingers grasped Seungwoo's hair and he said in a breathy voice, "Earlier....the guy said something to me."  
Seungwoo got up and looked at Seungsik, hovering over him on the bed, "What?"  
"He....he said if I'm cute and 'if only you weren't his',"  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Seungwoo asked, brows furrowed, "I....don't know."

"You should know. What, did you want to save him or something?"  
Seungwoo asked, voice getting lower. It scared Seungsik, and he felt himself waver. "I-I...had no such inten-tions."   
Seungwoo slid his finger from Seungsik's stomach to his nipple, pulling it hardly between his fingers, causing Seungsik to flinch and hiss, "You lied to me, then?"  
"I did-n-n't" he was basically stuttering now.

"Yes, you did. And I dont tolerate it, you know?"  
Seungwoo clenched the shirt Seungsik wore in his fists, ripping it open, buttons flying off.   
Seungwoo started kissing on the exposed skin, inch by inch covering it with his mouth, meanwhile his fingers dug into Seungsik's hipbones, grabbing the hem of the shorts and pulling them down,  
"Wh-What are you doing?" Seungsik asked and Seungwoo placed a finger on Seungsik's lips, "Shh....you don't make a single sound tonight."

Seungsik nodded,   
_Im not going to die._  
 _Seungwoo would never do tha-_

He quickly bit his tongue, as Seungwoo rubbed his clothed dick against Seungsik's bare one, hard rut against the skin, and Seungsik almost moaned out loud.

He gripped Seungwoo's shoulders and Seungwoo pushed his hands right away, grabbing the slender honey wrists into his own and using his tie to tie them up.  
"No mouth, and no hands." Seungwoo said and Seungsik just nodded, confused and scared, his bottom getting rubbed by Seungwoo. He felt so hot down there, crotch against crotch and Seungwoo moved up from Seungsik's rib to his ear.

"Open your mouth." Seungwoo growled into his ear and Seungsik opened his lips obediently, giving Seungwoo room to push in his fingers, being careful not to go deep because that was the wrong hole to go deep in--

"Suck on them." Seungwoo ordered and Seungsik tried his best to do it, sucking innocently on the long fingers. He looked at Seungwoo to see his reaction and Seungwoo looked hot and horny, pupils blown.

  
He pulled his fingers out harshly and traced Seungsik's body with the index finger, stopping at his bottom, where he picked Seungsik's knee and pushed it up, Seungsik was embarassed out of his skin at the position he was in.  
He wondered what he looked like right now, lip bitten, hands tied and legs pushed back.

Seungwoo ran his finger around Seungsik's entrance who gasped, about to say what Seungwoo was going to do but realizing Seungwoo didnt allow him to speak. 

Seungwoo slowly put a finger inside, moving it in and out, and Seungsik flinched at the new feeling, "Ah!" He breathed out.

Seungwoo leaned down and pressed their lips together, kissing Seungsik who had his chest red from holding his moans back and feeling good,

Their tongues melted together, breaths mingling and saliva mixing.   
Seungsik wanted to let his voice out, because the weird feeling had started to feel incredibly good, 

Seungwoo's finger was inside him and going in and out, wet and slow.  
And then the way Seungwoo massaged Seungsik's tongue with his own, Seungsik felt better than ever.   
He just wanted to moan--

"Mhmm..." he hummed against Seungwoo's lips when Seungwoo put another finger in, "No sounds." Seungwoo reminded.  
Seungwoo's fingers scissored inside of him, stretching him and when Seungwoo grabbed his cock with the other hand, Seungsik grew out of breath.

He was so close to orgasm, his head got filled by cotton and he pulled away to bite his lip, nails digging into his palm,  
Seungwoo enjoyed the view under him and suddenly pulled his hands away.

Seungsik had closed his eyes without even realizing and he opened them. To his dismay, Seungwoo was wiping his hands with a towel sitting on the edge of the bed.

Seungsik moved to Seungwoo, hands still tied and crawling over the bed, he looked at Seungwoo who glanced at him back,

Seungsik raised his brow as if asking 'what happened?'  
Seungwoo smirked, "Never lie again. This is your punishment."  
He opened the tie from Seungsik's finger who looked at his throbbing dick.

Seungsik pouted, grabbing Seungwoo's shoulder and giving him doe eyes,

_'Let's take the shot._   
_Ride or die, Seungsik.'_

"Please.....daddy"  
The daddy came out questionable but it widened Seungwoo's eyes, who raised a brow, "What did you say?"  
"Please, daddy." This time his voice was louder than a whisper and Seungsik's voice sounded nasally.

"Go lay down." Seungwoo said and Seungsik sadly laid himself down, facing away, ' _It didnt work_.'

_'Atleast he isnt angry....'_

  
But then he heard Seungwoo's shirt coming off and he turned around to see Seungwoo taking off his shirt and climbing on the bed beside him.

Seungwoo grabbed a pillow and placed it under his own neck, before patting his thighs, "Sit here."  
Seungsik got up and quickly placed his crotch onto Seungwoo's crotch, who adjusted Seungsik's angle.

  
"Go on, do what you want."  
Seungsik grew shy at the command, what did he want to do again?  
He rubbed himself onto Seungwoo, humming in content at the friction he felt, the contact, and since Seungwoo didnt say anything, he believed the no- noise- ban was down.

So he hesitantly put his own finger into his own mouth, wetting it and slicking it before sliding it inside his hole, moaning lowly when it slipped inside.  
He never knew a finger inside would feel this good.

Seungwoo felt his heart pace at everything Seungsik was doing,  
To everyone he was innocent and cute.

But to him, when they were alone, he was erotic and sexy, needy and whiny. 

He had no idea who taught Seungsik to call him daddy, but he was not minding the way it slipped off Seungsik's tongue and he could give him the world in the moment.

  
With his own finger fucking him, hand reached back and dick rubbing against Seungwoo's, a hand on Seungwoo's six-pack, Seungsik's lips left pretty moans,  
"Ngh, Nh....Ahn!" 

"You look so hot, baby." Seungwoo said and Seungsik shook his head, he looked just like he was riding Seungwoo and the older one could not have enough of seeing Seungsik, he wanted to carve Seungsik into his memories.  
Everything about Seungsik was so lovable.

  
Seungsik's moans started getting heavier, his breath heavier as his finger started going in and out at a higher pace and Seungwoo sat up, "Pull yours out."  
Seungsik obeyed him, and Seungwoo put his own two fingers inside, widening the hole suddenly and running electricity up Seungsik's spine.

  
Seungsik had his hair ruffled and messy, lips whining, "Call me daddy." Seungwoo said and Seungsik moaned out, "Ha....yes."

Seungwoo thrusted their cocks together, precum leaking out of Seungsik's who had his hands wrapped around Seungwoo's neck, "Yes what?"   
Seungwoo asked, prodding against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making his body tremble from pleasure,

  
"Yes, Daddy."   
Seungwoo grunted at the word, "Fuck--"   
"Fuck the punishment." He said and pushed his fingers in deep, pulling them out and continuing.

"Ah, yes! Daddy....ugh" Seungsik moaned shamelessly and Seungwoo bit his shoulder, pulling his fingers out, bringing them both close and cumming, Seungsik releasing a deep right after a deep moan.  
"Where did you even learn that from?" Seungwoo asked Seungsik, the younger drained and dropping his head onto Seungwoo's shoulder, 

"Do you like it.....daddy?"  
Seungwoo's grip on his waist hardened,   
"It turns me on."  
Seungsik pulled back and looked at Seungwoo, surprised,  
"It does?"  
"Hell yeah."


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Seungwoo is hateful.  
> Or is he?

Seungwoo sat opposite of Seungsik in the fancy restaurant, a smile lazily draped over his pink lips as his chin rested on his palm.  
"Seungwoo?" Seungsik said, swallowing down the juicy steak.

Seungwoo had taken him to dinner, just for no reason at all

"Yeah Yeah I'm eating." Seungwoo said, eating from his dish. The place had a yellowish lighting from high chandliers and the marble tiles made their shoes click against it.  
Seungwoo fixed his tie with the free hand.  
"Seungsik-ah." He called out his name, weirdly he noticed he never really said his name much,  
"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"Chew slowly, baby."   
_Yep, baby definitely sounded better for Seungwoo_.

The calm atmosphere was converted into noisy and chaos when some anonymous people bursted in through the door, grabbing everyone including Seungwoo and Seungsik's attentions.  
Seungwoo placed the knife down, pulling out the pistol from his coat pocket when two men wrapped their arms around his biceps from either side.  
"Who the hell are you guys?" Seungwoo asked, eyes dark and glaring, he looked at Seungsik and saw a woman creep up behind him, and look at Seungwoo in the eyes.

"You......" Seungwoo muttered, recognizing his aunt, "Yes, dear. Me. The woman whose husband and son you killed as if they were mere FOOLS. I will kill you in the most painful way."  
Seungwoo didn't even heard her halfway, his eyes focusing only on Seungsik, whose bottom lip trembled as Seungwoo tried to set himself free but the man placed a revolver straight to his temple harshly, "Stop budging, or I will shoot you."  
"To hell with ME." Seungwoo said through gritted teeth,

"To HELL with you, yes, Seungwoo." His aunt walked closer to him, looking up into his eyes with strength showing in her hazel eyes,  
"Dont....Just dont do anything to him." He said, now restrained by cuffs behind his back, he heard the sirens of police, he didn't know who had enough courage to come and arrest him but he knew he just had to go with the flow for now, otherwise Master would be mad and going with the flow was the best decision anyways.

She looked behind at Seungsik, who was holding back tears, carrying her feet towards the boy who grabbed the hem of his shirt nervously,   
"Why would I do anything to him? Did he kill my love, or my son?" She turned her neck to look at Seungwoo,  
"Your 'love' got killed during the fuckin Purging event-- AND your son put a knife on Seungsik's throat to take revenge for his father, saying shit about how HE makes the rules when its not allowed to keep grudges after the fuckin event"

Seungwoo had probably never talked so much in his life before, nonetheless explain to someone his reasons and excuses, but seeing Seungsik about to lose himself, his heart wrenched.  
"Oh, shut your excuses. We will see all that. Take him away!" She ordered and the men behind Seungwoo kicked his calf, he bit his inner cheek to hold his anger back.

They paused beside Seungsik, who looked at Seungwoo and tried to hide his worried face behind a smile. Seungwoo felt himself falter even more, "Baby, I promise I'll be back, okay?"  
Seungsik nodded his head up and down, "I know you will."  
"I love you." Seungwoo said and the guards pushed Seungwoo, prodding him to force himself to walk away, glancing one last time at Seungsik who mouthed,  
'I love you too, Seungwoo.'

The women placed a gentle hand over Seungsik's shoulder, "Sit down, let's have a talk, huh?"

  
"So, he loves you?"   
Seungsik nodded his head and Han Jisoo, Seungwoo's aunt laughed loudly, he looked at her with knitted eyebrows, "Wh-What?" He asked and she sipped from her wine, "Ah, dear....I'm just amused by how foolish you are."  
"F....Foolish?" Seungsik stumbled over his words, "Yes, Foolish. You don't know Han Seungwoo, do you?"

  
She pulled out her phone, scrolling through her gallery to show a picture of Seungwoo when he was around 3, sitting with cerelac smeared around his mouth. Seungsik smiled softly at the photo. She turned it around back to her, "He doesn't love anyone except himself. He is where he is because of himself and himself only."

Seungsik tilted his head, listening intently,  
"He got abandoned by his father when he was 7....do you know why?"  
Seungsik's eyes widened slightly, his chest feeling tight hearing about Seungwoo's past, why didn't he think about it before?  
How he came at this point?  
How did Seungwoo, a kid, become Han Seungwoo?

"Why?" He asked softly, Jisoo leaned forward, "He was unable to love his own father. The father who brought him up all alone, his mother died while giving birth to Seungwoo."  
Seungsik listened quietly,

"She was a great woman...but its good she died, because if she had seen her own son unable to love her, she would have been really hurt.  
Seungwoo's father raised him all alone, struggling with everything but he never gave even a little love back, not even to his sister....who tragically died when a car hit her. His father went through all these traumas alone, Seungwoo didn't even help him.  
And now, he thinks we hate him when we don't. He got abandoned and even we said to bring him in, he rejected and went with the evil feelingless man, his Master, Jinho, because Jinho had already hypnotised him with his lies...."

Seungsik nodded his head,   
"He doesn't love you, my boy. Wait--" she picked up her phone again, "My daughter is in charge of all the domestic and international calls, here is what she caught your lover Seungwoo saying,"

She played a recording, Seungsik's hand fumbled in his lap, hearing Seungwoo's voice made something inside of him ignite,  
 _"I.....ofcourse I dont love him. Master, you already know I can't do all this love and shit. It's just a time-pass."_

Seungsik's stomach dropped, and his lips parted, he understood now why everyone hated Seungwoo,  
He was a piece of shit.  
He didn't love Seungsik a single bit.

Jisoo showed a photo of the worker that teased him in the mall, "See, he isn't dead either. All Seungwoo did was pay for the clothes you bought. He didn't do shit to protect you, baby."  
Seungsik's mind broke, tears falling down his cheeks, wet eyelashes and he hid his face behind the back of his palm. His body ached with every sob and he felt his own tears drip down his chin.

Jisoo got up to hug Seungsik who sobbed into his own hands, "Shh....its okay, baby." She soothed and he nodded, grabbing a tissue from the table and wiping his tears, holding the tissues against his eyes that refused to pause the waterfalls.  
He felt betrayed,   
_Shocked_  
 _Heartbroken_  
 _Sad_  
 _Played_  
 _Toyed_  
 _Messed._

"This world is full of lies, please don't hurt yourself like this."  
Seungsik knew why everyone told him to stay away, he understood why Chan always pulled Seungsik away, he understood why people looked at Seungwoo, feared and then cringed from hatred.

He understood why Han Seungwoo was an asshole.  
Because he straight up made a fool out of Seungsik's feelings, he toyed with him, said he loved him, made him feel special and protected and did NO shit in reality.  
All Seungwoo did was joke with Seungsik, he wondered how people laughed behind his back, he imagined Hanse, Subin, Sejun and Byungchan giggling right now about how they all collectively clowned Seungsik.

  
Seungsik felt his world collapse second by second, he had actually grown to love Han Seungwoo, ' _How damn stupid of me. I hate myself.'_

" _Seungsik, I love you_." He heard Seungwoo whisper in his ear and he looked at Jisoo, "I wanna go home."  
Jisoo nodded, "Come on, I'll drop you."

The guards watched quietly and called Seungwoo, the number unable to reach so they called Subin instead who picked up. They explained the situation and Subin called Master, trying to gather as many people possible, doing whatever he can without their Boss around.

"Seungsik!" His mom hugged him who held back his tears, and dropped on his knees right at the entrance, Jisoo excused herself to leave.  
"Oppa! What happened?"  
Chan had already ran to his side and picked him up, Seungsik leaned onto him, crying all over once again.

  
"Seungsik-ah! Tell us what happened."  
Seungsik gulped, ' _what do i even have to lose....ive already embarrassed myself in front of hundreds_.'

"I....fell in love with Seungwoo." He said in a single breath and Chan face palmed, "What even--"   
Seungsik shushed him with his finger, "I let him do whatever he want with me."  
He had taken off his own suit by now, wearing the dress shirt only, which he unbuttoned after placing the glass of water in his hands on the table in front of him,

"I let him touch me, love me, make a fool out of me." Seungsik pulled down the neckline to show the possessive bruises shamelessly, eyes lifeless.

Chan had his fists tightly clenched, while Jun was absolutely angry, they held themselves back.  
Seungsik placed a hand on Chan's shoulder, voice trembling, "No point in taking revenge, Chan-ah. He is the mafia boss, we can't do anything."  
Chan huffed, "Atleast I'll get my revenge, even if I end up dead! Atleast I'll be relieved!"

Seungsik's mother was crying by now, while Jiuen sat confused, but hurt at why everyone was crying,  
"I've known you since you were born, Seungsik-ah! You have never cried like this, hurt yourself like this. Why-- WHY DID YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU ANYWAYS?!"  
Jiuen flinched at Chan's voice and Chan's mother hugged her, to calm her down. She picked up Jieun to take her away to another room, she didn't have to see this.

Seungsik grabbed his hair frustratedly, "I don't know! I-- HE-" he didnt know what to say except crying, his eyes burned from the tears, and Jun hugged him, "Calm down, Seungsik."   
Chan sat on his knees in front of Seungsik, "How far did you go?"  
Seungsik licked his salty lips, "What?"  
"How far did you and Seungwoo go?"

He didn't know what it meant this time either,  
And he remembered when the boys asked him that,  
"We went....to the restaurant the farthest."

Chan rolled his eyes, "I mean, how much did he touch you, and did he...." he looked at Seungsik's mom who nodded her head, tissues to blow her nose in, "Just ask."  
"Did he put anything inside you?"  
Seungsik took heavy breaths, "I dont know. I dont know I dont know--"  
Jun pulled him into his chest and Seungsik fell into his hug, he closed his eyes and felt himself cry again at the thought of Seungwoo's chest against his ear.

  
"Lets put him to sleep for now." Jun said, Chan and Seungsik's mom agreeing.

"Did he put his peepee inside of you?" Chan asked, "What? No!"

"Then?"

"Just a finger!"

"Ew....cant imagine that."

"You SHOULDN'T imagine that." 

Seungsik and Chan sat in Chan's room, his mother had sent him away to protect him because they knew Seungwoo might come and Seungsik had to be away. They didnt care about their lives anymore, only protecting Seungsik.

"I love him, Chan." Seungsik said and Chan jolted up from his relaxed posture, "You what?! He toyed with you and your feelings, made a joke out of you and you still--"

"Yes, I STILL love him."

"What love are you even on about?!"

"The love in his eyes, in his words, in his voice, in his touch, in his lips against mine, in his body up mine, in his fingers across my hair, everything."

Chan watched quietly, his bestfriend turn sorrowful, eyes tearing up, "I--Love him. I'm such a loser. Even with everything in front of my eyes, I dont believe it!"

"Seungsik-ah. You are NOT a loser. Loser is one who loses something and Seungwoo lost the one who loved him, you didnt."

Seungsik tried to smile through the tears, "Yeah. I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALICE! IM So proud of us!♡ 💙💛 lets give our boys more happiness, and even more success.☺️


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo loses Seungsik.

"Seungsik!" Seungwoo said, slamming the door open to his apartment, getting silence as a response in return,  
"Boss.....he isn't here." Sejun said, a calm hand over Seungwoo's shoulder who jerked his body away, "What are you saying, yah! Subin!"  
Subin ran a tired hand through his hair, "Boss, Sejun is right."

Seungwoo leaped to grab Subin's collar, gripping the cloth tightly between his fingers, "You lied to me?!"  
Subin slowly took away Seungwoo's hands, "Boss, I had to. You wouldn't have come home if I didnt lie."  
"Then LET ME STAY OUT. WHAT ARE YOU WORRIED FOR?! TELL ME WHERE IS HE? WHAT ABOUT THE GUARDS AT HIS HOUSE?!"

"They don't know where he went, either. He isn't in his house, they don't hear his voice there anymore. I asked Jisoo and she said she dropped him home last."  
" **You GUYS! CAN. NOT. KEEP. A . SINGLE. EYE. ON. ONE. BOY?!"**

Hanse was usually the calm one but he said in a voice louder than usual, "Boss! We had to look after Master, Jisoo, you, the police, everything! Do you know how tough it is without you?!"  
Seungwoo moved towards the door recklessly and Byungchan came to stand in his way, slightly taller frame than Seungwoo,  
"We have a meeting with Master in 5."  
"So? Does it look like I give a fuck?" Seungwoo said, shoving Byungchan but Sejun had already run to the door, closing it behind him and pressing his back against it, "Let's go to the meeting, Boss."

" **Just get out of my way**." Seungwoo growled and Subin said out from behind, "I promise to help you find him."  
Seungwoo paused in his tracks, "WE promise to find him, and do everything in our reach." He completed his sentence and Seungwoo clasped his hands frustratedly behind his nape, "I just want to see him..."

Byungchan came from behind to give Seungwoo a side hug who pulled away, expression as if torn apart from the inside, his stubble had grown and his hair had become messy.  
Everything about Seungwoo felt broken.

  
The 20 days he spent in the jail, Jisoo had gotten him in big trouble, the people had locked him away, she shouted in his face how she had done something so ill that Seungwoo would suffer and die.  
' _Every single you'll breathe, you'll wish it was your last!'_ She had spat in his face while Seungwoo said with his hands tied behind his back.

He felt furious, and he knew he wanted revenge for all the humiliation, his ego hurt. But first, all he needed was to hold Seungsik close.

  
"If not for me, Seungwoo, you wouldn't have come out that hell hole."  
Seungwoo bit the inside of his cheek, "We are the mafia for fuck's sake! Why do we gotta be 'just' and give some excuses or whatever for what we do?!"   
Jinho facepalmed, "The police doesn't listen once they strike our weak points! Can you be any more reckless and stupid?" 

Seungwoo decided to stay quiet, the more he argued, the more time he took, thus more late to finding Seungsik. Where he couldn't go on a single day at ease without seeing Seungsik, he had to go 20 whole days. More than half a month.

Every second passing by was pure torture for Seungwoo. He, who never felt anything in his whole life could feel himself breaking without seeing or touching Seungsik for so long.  
How could anyone part from their lover? He didn't understand anything. He didn't want to do anything. He felt his chest tighten everytime his brain said ' _Seungsik_ ' as of default.

He had spent every single agonizing minute in that shit place of Jisoo's personally chosen jail for him, just to come out alive, because for the first time in his life, he had promised something to someone with a sincere heart.

With Seungsik, there was no cheating for Seungwoo, there was no lying. He kept remembering the moments he spent with Seungsik, he felt this new feeling in his chest, like..... **like it hurt**.

  
"His phone says he is at home." Hanse said, sitting in front of the laptop. Seungwoo put on his shoes right after hearing that, "The guards couldn't be lying...could they?" Subin wondered and Seungwoo shook his head, "Trust no one." And he was out.   
_Why was everything going this way?_  
Could he have found Seungsik normally, maybe he wouldn't have lost him like this.

Had he not turned into a monster, maybe he could have protected Seungsik better.

Had he not killed so many people, maybe, just maybe Seungsik might be with him right now.

Regrets pool into his head and he stops his car in front of Seungsik's house, his knuckled knocking right away. But his heart said to him he didn't sense Seungsik in here, and his sense knew everything.

The door opened to reveal a familiar face, Seungsik's mother stood there, a horrified expression on her face.  
Half of the reason she was horrified was that she is seeing Han Seungwoo this close, and the other half because Seungwoo looked DEAD.

Pale skin, dark circles under his hooded eyes, his lips looked dry. Nothing about Seungwoo looked alive, the dark clothes did no better. "Wh-What do you want?"  
Seungwoo ran his hands over his face, "You know _who_ I want-- I NEED."

Jieun stood in the corner, just looking, waiting for Seungwoo to pull out a weapon so she can go and save her mother.

When Seungsik's mother didn't reply, Seungwoo asked, "Where is he?" He looked right into her eyes, his dark eyes showing the most emotion he probably ever has, she could see he was desperate. But she knew better.   
She had seen Seungsik.  
She had heard the story.

So with some newfound courage, she spoke up, "Don't you have any shame?"  
Seungwoo knitted his eyebrows together, "What shame?" His voice came out hoarse and dry, as if he had screamed for hours.

"You-- You lied to him! You hurt him, made him feel so bad, and you come asking for him as if you actually care..."  
She took a step forward, clenching hard on the doorknob, "Seungsik will never, EVER be fooled again."  
She slammed the door on his face. She had to be brave. For once, she had to.

  
Seungwoo stood motionless for around a whole minute, just shook at what he did in the first place.   
Where did he go wrong?  
Again? Fool?

He turned around, if Seungsik would've been there, Seungwoo had felt it. But Seungsik wasn't.   
Seungwoo walked around the neighbourhood, looking around to see anyone, any sign of Seungsik. 

  
He found none.

How could Seungsik just disappear? The clothes he gave him showed him last at his house, too.   
Seungwoo was confused, what did Jisoo do to make everything turn so bad?  
He stopped in his tracks near a convenience store, his eyes fell at his own feet,   
_'Ah....what goes around, comes around. Doesn't it?'_

  
"Excuse me? May I help you?" A voice said and he looked at a girl visibly shorter than him, who cowered when she saw it was Seungwoo.  
"S-Sorry." She excused herself and disappeared.  
Seungwoo walked and walked for as long as he could remember. Stopping when he reached a narrow alley, he slid down the walls, just like when he was abandoned.

His hair covered his eyes, he felt himself just as lonely and broken when he was 7. He wanted to run back to his sister, cry in her arms, call out to his mom selfishly. 

_What goes around, always comes around_.

The sun rose, blinding Seungwoo in the dark alleyway. He blinked his eyes, ' _did i fall asleep?_ '  
His phone rung like crazy in his pocket, he pulled it out, eyes barely seeing the dialer as he picked it up and placed it against his ear,

"Seungwoo! We need you for a mission." Master said and Seungwoo chuckled weakly, "Do me a favor, Master...."

".....pretend I'm dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my twt, guys! My username is @seungsiksbaby so just incase anyone wants to you know....👉👈 be friends or smth lol


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter? Mayhaps.

  
Seungsik leaned against the wall of Chan's bedroom,  
"Seungsik, come eat."  
Seungsik clicked his tongue, "I dont want to."  
"You didn't eat breakfast either!"   
"I'm full."

Chan closed the door behind him and took a place next to Seungsik on the bed, "What's wrong?"  
Seungsik hugged his knees closer to his chest, "Everything--" his voice hiccuped in the middle of his sentence and tears started to flow endlessly, his body rocking with every sob.

"Everything is wrong!" He said and Chan placed an arm around Seungsik's shoulder, "Just imagine you never met him. Cut all of that part out of your brain!"  
Seungsik shook his head, clutched his chest through the material of his t-shirt,

"I have-- I have this feeling that something is wrong!"  
Chan took a deep breath, "Are you crazy? You heard it himself, you were just a time-pass for him!"  
Seungsik sat up properly, looking at Chan with his pretty face stained with tears.  
"But my HEART is screaming at me, to go out! To meet him one more time!"   
He grabbed Chan's arms,

" _Let me hear it from Seungwoo once, myself!"_

  
"Come on, everyone is going out to eat."  
Seungsik turned his body away from Jun who said that, "I don't wanna go."  
Jun picked up Seungsik, his weak body easily raised from the comfort of Chan's bed.  
"Come on, let's go!"

  
They had Seungsik wear some of Chan's clothes, and he accompanied them to their family dinner, forced to go out.  
His mind only had Seungwoo in it.

' _Baby, I promise I'll be back, okay?'_  
 _'You drive me crazy...'_  
 _'You are so beautiful, Seungsik.'_  
 _'Just promise to love me, always and forever.'_

And

' _Dont have me ask again and again, pretty boy'_

  
He missed Seungwoo with every inch of his body, and even if he hated himself for falling in love with Seungwoo, he hated himself more for wanting to see Seungwoo again and just ask him,   
"Why?"

In what way was Seungsik not enough?

  
They stepped out of the restaurant, everyone ate to their heart's content except Seungsik who prodded at his noodles like he had never eaten them before in his life.  
His eyes were red and swollen from crying all day, all he could taste was his own snot dropping into his throat every other second.

He held back his tears as everything around him reminded him of Seungwoo.  
Seungwoo and his gentle, warm hands. His possessive voice in Seungsik's ear.

Seungwoo and his hard kisses, that left Seungsik gasping for air.  
Seungwoo and his palm inbetween Seungsik's hand.  
Seungwoo and his smile everytime he looked at Seungsik.

Seungwoo and his large hands roaming Seungsik, mouth marking Seungsik all his, and maybe all those lovebites actually had an effect on Seungsik because now he wanted to run back to Seungwoo and let himself be damaged even more,

Because Seungsik was his to toy with, play with, break and mend with.

With every crack, Seungwoo would kiss him to heal.

All he wanted was Seungwoo to open him, explore him, touch his every inch, make Seungsik lose his mind.  
Or has Seungsik lost his mind already?  
To wish to go back to the one who ruined him? 

Time stopped for Seungsik when he heard the softest "Seungsik..." behind him. He snapped his heard towards the voice and saw Seungwoo. Seungsik's eyes went wide, because Seungwoo looked terrible.

His entire existence looked wrenched and torn. Seungsik moved back, bumping into Jun who hovered above Seungsik protectively while Chan was already inbetween him and Seungwoo.

"I searched for you everywhere...." Seungwoo said, a weak smile on his lips. Seungsik stood frozen, was he hallucinating from hunger?

"I....looked everywhere. Fuck, I even went to the graveyard!" Seungwoo excalimed, moving closer towards Seungsik (and Chan).  
His clothes were as dark and he looked like he just got beaten up, even if everyone knew no one had the guts to do that.   
Seungwoo's eyes were so dark, his cheekbones prominent, hair overgrown and stubble appearing.

  
"I promised I'll come back, didn't I?"  
Seungsik shook his head out of disbelief, hiding into Jun more, if possible. Seungsik felt afraid, he felt like everything was spinning around him.   
"Please talk to me. Tell me what I fucking did!"  
By now, Seungwoo's voice was raspier and louder.

"You lost someone who loved you, thats what you did!" Chan said and Seungsik kept shaking his head, his eyes watering suddenly and he dropped to his knees, droplets of salty tears streaming down his face.

"I dont know what my aunt said to him! All I know is she fucking lied because I'd never hurt Seungsik!"  
Seungsik picked himself up, mustering some strength and when Chan grabbed his shoulder, Seungsik looked at Chan with a pathetic expression,

"Let me go."

Seungsik stood in front of Seungwoo, the man he hadn't seen in almost a month.   
The man he shamelessly fell in love with.

"Tell me, Seungwoo. Was I a time-pass?" Seungsik asked the question he had been wanting to ask, he felt his heartbeat quicken.  
He expected Seungwoo to laugh and clap, say what a show it was to see Seungsik suffer.

But Seungwoo shook his head, instead.  
"No, wh-"  
Seungsik cut him off, gulping down the bile in his throat to ask and clear stuff up,

He HAD to do this, once and for all.

"Was I a joke to you?"  
"No."  
"Then why did you say to your master I'm just a time-pass?"

Seungwoo wore a confused and hurt expression, he looked down at Seungsik through his hair, "I never said that."

Seungsik huffed, wiping his cheeks away, "Dont lie. I heard you say it, Seungwoo....to your master on a call, how you don't love me and I'm just a time-pass!" Seungsik had become impatient now, too.  
"Yeah? And what else?" Seungwoo asked, annoyed,  
"And the store boy you claimed to kill because he pulled my shirt? She showed me how he is ALIVE too!"

Seungwoo leaned down to Seungsik, looking into his eyes and running a shiver up his spine,  
"You heard me saying that, but did you hear me taking your name?"  
Seungsik's lips parted, why didnt he think of that?  
"You saw his photo but did you ask when it was taken?  
You believed I didnt love you, but did you think of all the moments I held your hand and said I love you with my heart?!  
Yes I said its a timepass, but that was when Master made me spend a whole day with some random guy because he wanted me to find 'LOVE'. I NEVER CALLED YOU, SEUNGSIK, A TIME PASS!"

Seungsik felt his knees weak and quiver under Seungwoo's questioning gaze, he was about to fall again when Seungwoo wrapped an arm around his back and supported him. Seungsik placed his hand on Seungwoo's shoulder each to support himself.

His eyes met with Seungwoo's again, whose eyes filled up with tears. Seungsik felt his heart twist and turn, was Seungwoo....Han Seungwoo going to cry?

"I never once thought of you as a joke, a timepass or anything." Seungwoo said in a soft voice,   
"I loved you from first sight and I love you, and I'm sure I always will."  
Seungsik's bottom lip trembled and he punched Seungwoo's chest lightly,

Once  
Twice  
Thrice

Until he started crying again, this time hands going around Seungwoo's neck and face hiding into his shoulder.  
He smelled smoky....but Seungsik felt the warmth, he felt it after what felt like ages.

Seungwoo's arms clinged onto Seungsik's shirt as if Seungsik was his last string of hope.  
Chan moved to interrupt but his mother came to pat his shoulder and pass a smile, "Let the lovers be."

  
Seungwoo felt home, he felt complete, he felt himself breathe. He let himself go completely, already sobbing into the younger's shoulder, "I- I didnt even know what I did! I'm sorry for hurting you." Seungwoo said, sorry for something he didnt even do.

"Its okay, I'm sorry too, for believing so blindly and running away from you!"

Seungwoo pulled back from the hug to cup Seungsik's face and press his lips onto Seungsik's. They melt into the kiss, clinging onto each other's lips.   
Seungsik pulled away first, breathless, just the way he wanted to be. How he hated the time that passed by between them without each other, his wish came true and he truly felt happy.

It felt like they had gone into their own galaxy, a star of their own, fire ablaze as it spinned through the universe. Their lips attached again as if they were meant to be together all along.  
Seungwoo sighed into Seungsik's lips, feeling relief wash over him.

"Seungwoo...." Seungsik whispered, their foreheads connected, lips disconnected.  
"I--I'm sorry for being so weak, for trusting someone else....even if all the time I felt like something was wrong and I felt this huge, huge empty space within me, and a voice screaming at the back of my head that Seungwoo wouldn't do that, but I was so scared and so terrified, I lost myself, I couldnt eat, I couldnt breat--"

Seungwoo slammed his lips back onto Seungsik to shut the boy up.  
"Its okay. I got you, baby. I got you." Seungwoo said.

Chan cleared his throat, "Um, should we just-- uh...leave or what?"  
Seungsik felt a little laugh slip out of his mouth, he looked at Chan and then back at Seungwoo, hand still placed gently on Seungwoo's cheek,  
"I'll go with him for now." He said with a smile.

"Be safe, Seungsik. I....am worried for you." Jun said and their mother wiped a stray tear away, "Worried for what? Rejoice, cant you feel the love?"   
She said and grabbed her sons away who kept glancing back to see Seungsik stuffed into Seungwoo, his back facing Seungwoo as he watched the family leave in a taxi.

Seungwoo hugged Seungsik tightly from behind, not wanting to let go for even a moment. He was scared if he let go, maybe Seungsik would suddenly disappear again.  
Seungsik placed his hands on Seungwoo's which were around his waist.

"Seungwoo, let's go."  
Seungwoo hummed against Seungsik's neck, "Lets go." He moved back and tightly grasped Seungsik's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. Seungsik looked down at their hands and smiled to himself.

Seungwoo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I don't have a car...my phone battery is dead, too."  
"But....how?"   
Seungwoo gazed at Seungsik fondly, "Too desperately in love with someone to bother about anything else."  
Seungsik blushed, he carressed the back of Seungwoo's hand with his thumb,

"Its....really fate we found each other here. I was dying to m-"  
Seungwoo used his other hand's index finger to shush Seungsik, eyebrows furrowed, "Dont talk about death."

Seungsik nodded his head, blinking his eyelashes slowly,  
"I was wanting to meet you, Seungwoo. To hear it from your own mouth that you dont love me."  
Seungsik inhaled deeply, their feets carried themselves somewhere and he believed they were going to Seungwoo's 

"Even if you said you didnt love me, I'd have begged you to take me in, to ruin me, to damage me because it'd be better than being this far from you." Seungsik completed, bringing himself closer to Seungwoo.

"I- I dont deserve all this love from someone like you....but I love you so much and as much of a hateful person I am, I'm so selfish to have you, all for myself."  
Seungsik smiled, listening to Seungwoo's thoughts.  
He pondered whether he should bring up Seungwoo's past or not, and he decided to just say it,

"Any reason, any excuse, can not validate a father abandoning his own son." He said suddenly, catching Seungwoo off-guard who turned his head to Seungsik, "Did Jisoo tell you?"  
Seungsik nodded, "And...about your sister's accident too."  
Seungwoo chuckled bitterly, "What, accident? The man I used to call my father fucking murdered her and buried her infront of me. All Jisoo did was feed you lies."

"Is that why she told me not to trust anyone?"  
"I....never thought she would go that far just to hurt me. But I guess I deserve this for every life I took."

Seungsik stopped to grab Seungwoo's face, the sky dark above them, clouds blowing away cool air.  
He stared into Seungwoo's eyes with his own puppy-like brown eyes, "You only gave back the pain you recieved, back to others. Even if you gave it to someone who had nothing to do with your childhood traumas. Don't....dont hate yourself."

Seungsik placed a chaste kiss onto Seungwoo's mouth, "Because I love you."  
Seungwoo smiled, "I love you too, Seungsik."


	23. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this work, supported it and loved it. Ill be writing Snoopy & Puppy now!  
> Stream MayDay and love you all♡  
> Find me on twt @seungsiksbaby

"Boss!" Sejun exclaimed, leaping onto Seungwoo. The time they spent together is a lot but they had never hugged, never had a reason to.   
And Seungwoo hated touching, hugging anyways. Until today, where he reluctantly hugged the crying boy in his arms, accompanied by Subin, Hanse and Byungchan next.

"Where were you?!" Hanse asked, and Seungsik watched everyone reconcile,  
"I'm sorry Boss, for not being helpful in finding Seungsik!" Subin said and Seungwoo pulled away, patting Sejun's head, "I.....was looking for Seungsik everywhere. And its okay, Subin."  
He looked at Seungsik who smiled brightly at Seungwoo. 

Byungchan ran to Seungsik and enveloped him into a hug, too. Seungsik's eyes widened and he hesitated for a moment, too shocked at the hug. But he hugged back, glancing at Seungwoo who looked just as surprised.  
"Where did you hide, Eomma!" Hanse said and Seungsik giggled, "Eomma?"  
Hanse nodded against Seungsik's shoulder, he had stuffed his face into the elder's shoulder.

"Yes, you are our Mom now. You can never let go of us now." Seungsik laughed at the comment, "I was misunderstood...Sorry for worrying everyone."  
Sejun stood infront of Seungsik, "Thank goodness you are back though." 

Seungwoo interrupted the newly-made family with a cough and everyone pulled away from Seungsik in an instance.  
Seungwoo was the next person to hug Seungsik, holding him in his arms tightly and then pulling Seungsik to his room,

"I think.....we should leave." Hanse said, looking at Byungchan who nodded, "Definitely. Our ears cant handle that tonight."

Sejun sighed, "Ah....lets go eat something, Subin-ah"  
Subin shook his head at his hyungs and their tactics, "Yeah sure."

  
Seungwoo took a bath and shaved his beard, leaving the hair as they were, not in the mood to prolong his stay in the washroom. He ruffled his wet hair and stepped out to see Seungsik laying on the bed, looking at the cieling with a smile on his lips.

Seungwoo flopped on the bed, beside Seungsik whose eyes turned into crescents when he looked at Seungwoo. Seungwoo felt his chest too small for his heart, "How can you love me....? You're too beautiful to love someone like me." He said in a soft voice and Seungsik's eyes turned hazy.

He looked at Seungwoo and cupped his face into his palms, "I love you because you're you. I dont care how bad you think you are, or how beautiful I am to you. In my eyes, I love you and only you. 

With all of me."

Seungwoo leaned in to kiss Seungsik and Seungsik gladly accepted it, fingers entertwining into Seungwoo's slightly wet locks. His other hand slid down to Seungwoo's towel wrapped around his waist.  
Seungwoo opened his eyes, to look at Seungsik who leaned back to look at Seungwoo.

Seungwoo looked so small and fragile right now, everything seemed so unreal and he wasnt THE Han Seungwoo, mafia boss and neither was Seungsik, The Kang Seungsik who worked at a cafe.  
They were just two souls.

Two souls in love with each other.  
Seungwoo and Seungsik.

  
Seungwoo hovered above Seungsik and connected their lips back again, their tongues rubbing and kissing against each other.  
"Mhmm..." Seungsik hummed into Seungwoo's mouth.   
Seungwoo placed his hands onto Seungsik's waist, rubbing on his body through the shirt.

"Its not fair...." Seungwoo muttered against Seungsik's skin, placing kisses down his jaw, "What?" Seungsik asked.  
"I'm almost naked....but you are fully clothed."  
Seungsik giggled, taking off his shirt and pulling down his pants in a minute, then looking back up at Seungwoo, "Fair now?"

Seungwoo nodded his head and went back to kissing Seungsik's neck, dipping his head down and pressing open mouthed kisses. He stopped at Seungsik's soft spot, licking and digging his teeth into the skin to mark it red and his.  
"Seungsik...." he whispered, while the younger was already gasping under him for air.

"You are so beautiful." Seungwoo said and Seungsik pulled in his bottom lip, stifling his moans. "Seungwoo, touch me please."  
Seungwoo looked down at Seungsik, "I am, baby." His hands were all over Seungsik's stomach, waist and chest, touching the skin gently.

Seungsik's half-lidded eyes looked at Seungwoo, his state was already disheveled even though Seungwoo hadnt even started yet,  
"More, More. Touch me more." He asked needily and Seungwoo bit down his tongue, hit gut becoming hot and he felt himself harden under the towel.  
(Poor towel ;-;)

He grabbed Seungsik through his boxers, causing him to flinch and shudder when Seungwoo trailed possessive lovebites down to Seungsik's chest.

He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo's neck while Seungwoo's hand rubbed Seungsik's dick, making him gasp and wither.  
He grabbed the hem of Seungsik's boxers, pulling them down and pushing his legs back. 

How badly Seungsik wanted this, again?  
He wanted Seungwoo to roam his body, dig into his skin and mark him his.   
He wanted to belong to Seungwoo, even if he already did.

  
Seungwoo left Seungsik for a minute and Seungsim grabbed his elbow, "What happened?" With a worried look on his face, "Just a second, baby." He said in a warm tone to ease the worry in Seungsik who thought Seungwoo was leaving him.

He stretched his body to reach for the bedside drawer and pull out condom and lube. Seungsik furrowed his eyebrows, "What's that....?"   
Seungwoo licked his lips, "Help." He winked at Seungsik who still didnt quite understood what Seungwoo meant.

The taller placed a gentle kiss onto Seungsik's forehead, "Tell me to stop right away if it hurts."  
Seungsik nodded his head, grabbing Seungwoo's shoulder blades into his palms and putting his trust into him.

Seungwoo coated his fingers in the lube, slowly entering one into Seungsik. Seungsik closed his eyes and turned his head away, suddenly embarrassed from being entirely naked in front of Seungwoo who kept kissing his neck and jaw.

If Seungwoo had to choose his favorite thing in the whole world, it'd be touching Seungsik's waist and kissing his neck. The soft skin of Seungsik's neck smelled like roses and his skin became red with every passing minute from pleasure.  
Seungsik squirmed when Seungwoo entered another finger, stretching him and opening him.

  
Seungsik felt cold air hit his entrance, it felt good and he wanted more of it, he wanted Seungwoo's finger to reach further.  
"Seungwoo, ah--it feels good."  
Seungwoo smiled at the words of encouragement and scissored Seungsik, his fingers only slightly gliding Seungsik's prostate.  
"Baby, can I put mine inside now?" 

Seungsik's mind ringed back to Chan saying "did he put his peepee inside you?"  
He nodded his head, all he knew was it was Seungwoo and as long as it was Seungwoo, he couldnt be hurt.

Seungsik pulled off Seungwoo's towel and the elder proceeded to put the condom onto his already-hard and throbbing cock.  
Seungsik could cum just looking at the sight of Seungwoo all turned on and hard after touching him.

Seungsik put his own hands on his body, stopping on his nipples and Seungwoo chuckled, "Do you want me to touch them?"  
"Huh?"  
Seungwoo removed Seungsik's hands, his own hands lubing up his cock, while he dipped his head down to mouth on Seungsik's nipple.

"Ngh!" Seungsik whined when Seungwoo licked on it, pulling it between his teeth, "Anh...." he moaned, and Seungwoo smirked on the bud, content with the reaction,

"Tell me baby, who else can make you feel like this?"  
Seungsik fisted the bedsheet between his palms, "No one, Seungwoo. Its only you."  
"Yeah? You're mine, then?"

Seungsik stopped to catch his breath, Seungwoo had moved to the other one, sucking on it harshly and arching Seungsik's back from the feeling.

"All yours, Seungwoo."   
' _Fuck....Im so happy.'_

Seungwoo poked Seungsik's hole with his cock, entering it at a slow pace, working on Seungsik's nipple to distract him from the pain of being opened up by his dick.

But it was no surprise when Seungsik's mouth fell open in a silent scream and he quickly covered his mouth with the back of his palm, legs still pushed back. His eyes were shut tight, Seungwoo had filled him up to the brim. 

"So...deep." he whispered and Seungwoo pulled up from his chest finally, this time pushing his mouth onto Seungsik's. He moved his hands towards Seungsik's hands, he let go of the bedsheets and Seungwoo intertwined their fingers together.

He placed their interlocked hands beside Seungsik's head.  
The view under Seungwoo was pure heaven, Seungsik's hair disheveled and sprawled, lips swollen, gorgeous honey skin marked by red lovebites.  
Seungsik's eyes were dazy, out of focus, mouth gasping and chest heaving up and down, hands beside his head and knees pushed back.

  
"Seung...woo.....move please." He said and Seungwoo listened, pulling out and then pushing it back in. Seungsik threw his head back into the pillow, moaning.  
"Fuck, you're so tight, baby." Seungwoo said and Seungsik didnt know what that meant either.

All Seungsik could feel was love and pleasure from having Seungwoo inside of him, moving at a slow pace. The pain started to dissipate away when Seungwoo picked up his pace, cock hitting his insides and rubbing against his prostate.  
Seungwoo paused and aimed for Seungsik's prostate, pushing into it and causing a loud whine to emit from the younger's throat.

"Seungwoo, ah" Seungsik said while Seungwoo moved inside of him, thrusting in and out. Sweat glistened Seungwoo's body, his own breath ragged as everytime he hit Seungsik's prostate, his cock throbbed.

"It feels so good, baby." Seungwoo grunted.  
"Anh...."  
"Can anyone else fill you up like this, baby doll?"  
Seungsik shook his head, tightly grasping Seungwoo's hands, the mattress creaking under their bodies,  
"No one, Seungwoo! Only you--anhh" 

Seungsik was making no attempt in holding himself back, moaning loudly, Seungwoo nuzzled into Seungsik's neck, sucking and biting the skin there.

"I love you, baby. I love you so fucking much." Seungwoo said, voice raspy from being out of breath,  
"I love, Mhmm! I love you too-" Seungsik couldnt talk properly anymore, the way Seungwoo made him feel was too overwhelming.

Seungwoo abused his prostate, rubbing the tip of his cock on it again and again until Seungsik was breathlessly panting his name, tears slipping out of his eyes,  
Seungwoo slowed down, letting go of Seungsik's hand to grab his face, "What's wrong? Does it hurt? Am I too rough?"  
Seungsik opened his eyes at the lack of movement, "No~ it feels too good...you're good, Seungwoo."

Seungwoo nodded, sliding his hand down to Seungsik's curve and continuing thrusting again.   
"Seungsik, Seungsik, I love you."  
"I love you too...."

Seungsik couldnt go on anymore, he pulled his hands out of seungwoo's and grabbed Seungwoo's body, pulling it down against his.  
His hands rubbed Seungwoo's wide back, nails digging into the skin when Seungwoo sped up even more and thrust inside mercilessly, driving Seungsik insane.

Their breaths were short now, Seungsik moaning and whining, writhing under Seungwoo, "I can't--"  
"Im cumming, baby." Seungwoo said, rubbing out his orgasm inside of Seungsik who came all over his stomach and chest.  
He hugged Seungwoo's body close anyways, not wanting to pull away.   
Seungwoo stayed inside of him for a good 5 minutes until he pulled out.

"Ahh...." Seungsik sighed, over sensitive from just cumming.  
"You're so good." Seungwoo muttered and Seungsik smiled, "So are you."  
Seungwoo picked his body up, which had fallen onto Seungsik's after cumming,   
"I love you, baby."  
"I know. I love you too."


End file.
